Mi amado pirata Mi hermosa sirena
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: *secuela de Has tocado mi robotico corazón* Laili lleva un mes como guardia de seguridad y como novia de Foxy, la pizzeria ha sido renovada y con eso viene la llegada de los toy, aun asi, Laili y Foxy por fin estan juntos todo esta mejor que antes...pero un dia, una terrible tragedia sucede...¿que paso?, ¿todo se arreglara?...¿Laili vuelve a tenerles miedo?. Entren y descubranlo.
1. Remodelaciones terminadas

**¿Saben? algo que deben saber de mi…es que SIEMPRE voy a hacer secuela de cualquiera de mis historias, así que ¡Aquí les traigo la secuela de "Has tocado mi robótico corazón"! YAY, ¿les gusto su regalo del 14 de febrero? ¿El beso de Laili y Foxy? ¿Eh?, y antes del respondiendo reviews…**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: En el último capítulo de "Has tocado mi robótico corazón" recibí mi primer comentario malo…la verdad si me dolió, pero la persona que me lo envió tiene razón y no solo esa persona sino también mi amigo Jorch2007 Random, se estarán preguntando ¿en que tienen razón?, pues en la cantidad de OC´s, la verdad es cierto, ustedes saben que siempre acepto sus personajes, pero se imaginan cómo será la historia si se llegan a incluir más OC´s…la historia en lugar de aumentar iría disminuyendo, no lo digo por ser grosera, lo digo para el bien de este fic, y de que a ustedes les siga gustando leer lo que yo escribo, ya estuve haciendo los cálculos y ya elegí a los OC´s que saldrán de la historia y los que se quedaran, les avisare por PM por ser un asunto privado, pero ya hay que irnos al…"Respondiendo reviews"**

**Ychu: Aquí está la secuela y si ese beso fue hermoso, ve y disfruta el primer capitulo**

**RVPGHOST20: Te mando un clima pa´que ya no tengas calor y ¡aquí tienes la secuela!, disfruta el primer capitulo**

**MinusDark09: Ya ves, estaba guardaba el beso para el final de la historia y darle ese toque especial, ¡aquí tienes el primer capítulo!**

**The Red Shadow 10: Así es el beso al fin se los di, ¿Quién no quiere unos padres así que cuando les dices que te gusta un animatronico hasta te felicitan?, por cierto, ya estoy leyendo tus historias y son grandiosas, ¡disfruta el primer capítulo!**

**Karoru Gengar: Listo. Aquí tienes la secuela, ese Freddy no pierde ninguna oportunidad ¿verdad?, yay te ayude para que sigas "El pirata y la sirena" ¡amo esa historia!, ¡vamos ve y disfruta el primer capítulo!**

**ShadowKing1992: Gracias a ti por leerla, espero que te guste el primer capítulo, ¡ve y disfrútalo!**

**Hashashin: Aquí está, disfruta el capítulo amigo mío**

**Estefy Tsukino: Pues…todo lo que empieza por desgracia tiene que acabar… ¡pero esto apenas comienza!, ¿gritaste cuando viste que actualice y con el beso? ¡Imagínate como gritaba yo mientras lo escribía con mi hermanita! esa pequeña apenas le conté la parte del beso empezó a gritar mientras corría por la casa, ¡qué esperas ve y disfruta el primer capítulo!**

**jazminjo: ¡Aquí la tienes, ve y disfruta el capítulo!**

**XxCaTsExX: Aquí la tienes, ¿tercera temporada? ¿Cómo te enteraste?...es decir…olvídalo, amm… ¡ve y disfruta el capítulo!**

**Kaileonami: ¡Aquí la tienes, ve y a leer el primer capítulo!**

**simbalaika: ¡Aquí está la secuela! Tu tranqui, Toy Bonnie ya viene, ¡a disfrutar el primer capítulo!**

**annimo kawaii: ¡Aquí la tienes!**

**ANTIALPHAS H: Muchas gracias por avisarme, iré a leerlo e igualmente**

**lucario blanco: Creo que ya se cual es donde Foxy es la chica, oww muchas gracias significa mucho para mí, jajajaja te equivocaste y en lugar de secuela pusiste escuela, ¡disfruta el primer capítulo!**

**DarkGamer77: Pues aquí la tienes, ¡disfruta el primer capítulo!**

**SillyMax756: ¡Tienes razón y por eso aquí esta ve y disfruta el primer capítulo!**

**Gogo559: Aquí esta y estoy ansiosa por poder ver el dibujo, ¡disfruta el capítulo!**

**Glaceon Akuma: Si tuviste razón en lo de Félix y sus amigos, la escritura es algo hermoso y entretenido pero vale la pena que vuelvas debes en cuando, ¡disfruta el capítulo!**

**Mr ewe: ¡Aquí la tienes, disfruta el capítulo!**

**Guest (1): Aquí la tienes, disfruta el capitulo**

**Guest (2): Aquí la tienes, disfruta el capitulo**

**BORRE2222: Saludos, que bueno que te gusto ¡aquí está el primer capítulo ve y disfrútalo!**

**Fidget X3: ¡No preocupeishon aquí está la secuela, ve y disfrútala mi amigo!**

**Lena: Tienes razón respecto a lo de los OC´s pero…creo que tampoco tienes que ser tan directa, y…puse a Laili de 15 años porque ya ira creciendo con el tiempo, espero que tal vez le des otra oportunidad a la secuela**

**Comet Galaxy: Que bien, aquí esta le secuela ve y a leer se ha dicho**

** : Aquí esta, disfruta el capitulo**

**Zero and Xero: Muchas gracias significa mucho para mí, y por cierto, Zero y Xero ya pronto conocerán a sus novias, ¡disfruta el capítulo!**

**SoFiLeXa: ¿Sabes algo? Tu comentario rompió literalmente la página de reviews, pero Muchas gracias significan mucho para mí viniendo de ti que eres una de mis escritoras favoritas en el fandom de FNAF, ¡disfruta el capítulo!**

**FlakyVickyHTF: ¡Aquí tienes la secuela!, oww muchas gracias, espero que te guste el primer capitulo**

**Jorch2007 Random: Muchas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia, que bueno que las historias de romance de Five nights at Freddy´s ya no te parezcan malas, con gusto incluía a tu OC pero espero que entiendas que ya no se va a poder, disfruta el capitulo**

**reider crpy: ¡Aquí tienes la secuela!, ¡disfruta el capítulo!**

**mar147: ¡Aquí la tienes!**

**Freddy´s Fan pizza: Aquí esta le segunda parte y espero que te guste**

**Kamira-Chan nya 3: Hola, aquí está la secuela, y espero ansiosa el próximo capítulo de tu historia**

**Okamidan: Aquí está la secuela, espero que te guste**

**LulaxD: Bueno, me esforzare mucho en esta nueva historia la cual espero que también te siga gustando a ti, disfruta el capitulo**

**Esperanza: Aquí está la secuela y tal vez allá lime, pero Lemon no, disfruta el capitulo**

**Mauro354: Hola hace tanto sin tener noticias tuyas que bueno que has vuelto, aquí está la secuela ¡disfruta el capítulo!**

**h: ¿si sabes que ya se besaron verdad?...en fin ¡disfruta del capítulo!**

**LimonSalvaje: Wow que bueno que te haya gustado, ¡aquí tienes la secuela!**

**Shinoby Nehory: Aquí está la secuela, y espero que Noches oscuras dure más de lo que duro "Has tocado mi robótico corazón" ¡disfruta el primer capítulo!**

…**valla ya casi olvidaba lo bien que era responder sus reviews, y que creen…tengo una nueva meta…para antes de que acabe esta secuela, me encantaría tener 400 reviews, en "Has tocado mi robótico corazón" casi lo logramos, bueno…pero ahora…eh aquí…la historia…**

Capitulo. 1. Remodelaciones terminadas

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que Laili recupero su empleo, dos días después de que Laili y Foxy se besaran y se hicieran novios, empezaron las remodelaciones, ampliaron la pizzería, trajeron nuevos animatronicos y lo mejor de todo es que los originales permanecieron ahí sin ser desechados, hoy por fin la pizzería estaba terminada y abriría a la mañana siguiente, así que el señor Fazbear ya con todo arreglado sabía que era lo próximo que debía hacer…avisarle a Laili que ya podía volver al trabajo

**En casa de Laili**

Laili se encontraba en la sala jugando junto con Lynda y Jeremi con su nuevo PlayStation, hasta el momento Lynda iba ganando

-No es justo…tú tienes más practica- se quejaba Jeremi

-Es eso, o que tú no sabes jugar- decía Lynda en broma

-No se distraigan o yo ganare esta vez- dijo Laili ya que aprovecho esa distracción para avanzar

-Eso no es justo- menciono Jeremi para volver a prestarle atención al juego; en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Laili que indicaba llamada entrante

-Descanso- pidió Laili, pusieron pausa al juego y mientras Laili se dedicaba a contestar Lynda y Jeremi tomaron asiento mientras comían nachos

-Bueno…oh, hola jefe, ¿Cómo van las remodelaciones?- decía Laili -… ¿en serio?...eso es genial, muchas gracias jefe estaremos allá de inmediato- después de colgar la llamada se dirigió a su prima y su amigo –chicos, dejaremos el juego para después, ya tenemos que volver al trabajo-

-Genial- contestaron al unísono

-Ustedes avísenle a los demás, yo iré a decirle a Mindy, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- contesto Jeremi ya que Lynda ya estaba empezando a mandar mensajes

Laili salió rumbo a la casa de al lado, justo donde se habían mudado sus "tíos" y Mindy; al llegar toco la puerta y fue recibida por Charlotte

-Hola Laili-

-Hola tía, ¿esta Mindy?- pregunto amablemente

-Sí, está en su cuarto, puedes ir a verla- dicho esto Laili entro y se dirigió a la planta alta; cuando llego toco la puerta del cuarto de Mindy

-¿Quién?- escucho a Mindy levantando un poco la voz

-Soy Laili- respondió casi gritando para que pudiera escucharla

-No estoy- escucho como respuesta

Laili solo rodo los ojos y sin permiso entro al cuarto de Mindy…ahora todo tenía sentido, Mindy estaba gritando porque estaba oyendo música a todo volumen al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a su peluche de Puppet…así es Mindy extrañaba mucho a su novio, acto seguido, Laili le quito los audífonos a Mindy

-Oye… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo Mindy a manera de puchero

-Porque creí que querías ir a ver a Puppet- contesto con una sonrisa –el jefe llamo y dijo que las remodelaciones están hechas, ya podemos volver- apenas dijo esto, literalmente, fue arrastrado por Mindy hasta la salida

-Mamá…Papá, ya nos vamos a la pizzería- anuncio Mindy

-Está bien, cuídate- contestaron ambos sin quitar la vista de su respectiva laptop; cuando Mindy y Laili salieron ya los estaban esperando Lynda y Jeremi

-Ya les avisamos a todos, dicen que nos ven allá- respondió Lynda

-Muy bien, solo esperen no tardo- menciono Laili, para que segundos después regresara pero con su inseparable bolsa cruzada morada

-¿Nunca dejas eso verdad?- hablo Jeremi

-No- contesto Laili con una sonrisa

Así, los cuatro se dirigieron hasta la pizzería, al llegar se sorprendieron por todo lo que había cambiado, se notaba que ahora era más grande, entraron y como no vieron al jefe decidieron ir a explorar el lugar; primero, estaba lo que ya conocían el _Show Stage_ y _Pirate Cove_, se acercaron y parecían estar apagados

-¿Creen que si estén apagados?- pregunto Jeremi al mismo tiempo que subía al escenario y se ponía frente a Chica

-No tengo idea- respondió Mindy

-Creo que no, recuerden que si se apagan por mucho tiempo no funcionan bien- comento Lynda para después pararse frente a Freddy

-Lynda tiene razón, el jefe no sería capaz de apagarlos- hablo Laili para abrir las cortinas de _Pirate Cove_ –Foxy…deja de fingir…despierta… ¡capitán nos están atacando!- viendo que había respuesta alguna salió de ahí -...ah chis…el jefe si fue capaz de apagarlos- dijo yéndose con Lynda, Jeremi y Mindy

-Bueno, de seguro los encenderán pronto, vallamos a ver qué tal quedo con las remodelaciones- menciono Mindy, todos se dirigieron hasta otra habitación…

En esa había otro escenario que decía _Show Stage 2_ con otros animatronicos parecidos a Freddy, Chica y Bonnie, pero estos se veían bastante diferentes, tenían un sonrojo que se podía calcular como excesivo, sin contar que la versión 2.0 de Bonnie en lugar de morado era azul claro

-Amm, ¿esto sigue siendo un pizzería familia?- dijo Lynda

-Si, ¿Por qué?- contesto Mindy

-Porque no puedo creer que esa sea la versión "mejorada" de Chica- comento refiriéndose a Toy Chica

-Estoy de acuerdo- hablo Jeremi -¿Cómo ponen a un animatronico así en una pizzería para niños?-

-El jefe debió tener sus razones- respondió Laili

Siguieron caminando sin darse cuenta que los toy lo siguieron con la vista; llegaron a una habitación llamada _Game área_, que tenía un carrusel y varios juegos de maquinitas, aparte, vieron a otro nuevo animatronico que parecía un niño con un globo y un letrero que decía "_Ballons"_

-Aww, que lindo- menciono Laili

-Si es tierno- comento Mindy

-Bueno, sigamos- hablo Lynda

Salieron sin darse cuenta que Ballón Boy los siguió con la mirada; Fueron a otra habitación que se llamaba _Kid´s Cove_ donde había más mesas y otro animatronico, este parecía ser femenino y se encontraba algo destruido, y al parecer tenía dos cabezas y un solo ojo

-Cielos, ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Jeremi

-Ni idea- respondió Lynda, y sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta Mindy salió a seguir viendo el resto de la pizzería

-Se supone que los nuevos animatronicos son…bueno…nuevos, ¿Por qué este estará roto?- se preguntó Laili

-Yo puedo decirles porque- escucharon una voz detrás de ellos y al voltearse…

-Ah, era usted jefe- dijo Laili al ver que era el señor Fazbear

-Sí, veo que encontraron la versión 2.0 de Foxy- Laili se sorprendió al ver que el animatronico era una versión de su novio

-¿Por qué esta así?- pregunto Jeremi

-Hoy en la tarde, traje a unos niños para que me dijeran que opinaban sobre los nuevos animatronicos, la buena noticia es que les encantaron, la mala es que creen que Mangle es mejor como atracción de arma y desarma- conto Fazbear

-¿Mangle?- dijeron los tres al unísono

-Sí, se pone que se llama Toy Foxy…pero los niños prefieren llamarla Mangle-

-¿Llamarla? ¿Es mujer?- dijo Jeremi para después recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Lynda

-Claro que es mujer- contesto el dueño –solo que por estar así, no se nota mucho, eso me recuerda, Laili ¿crees poder arreglarla?-

-Mmm, se ve algo complico de reparar pero creo que podre- respondió Laili después de analizar bien a Mangle

-Gracias, es una lástima que los niños la desarmen…bueno les presentare a los nuevos animatronicos- dicho esto, los cuatro salieron directo a _Show Stage 2_ sin darse cuenta que Mangle con su único ojo los siguió con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista

**En **_**Show Stage 2**_

-Bueno, déjenme presentarles a…los Toys- anuncio el señor Fazbear

-¿Toys?- dijo Jeremi

-Sí, ellos son Toy Freddy, Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie- explico el jefe

-Oh- contestaron al unísono

-¿Y cómo se llama el niño que está en _Game área_?- pregunto Laili

-Él se llama Ballón Boy, y también hay alguien más es…- pero Fazbear fue interrumpido por un grito que provenía de _Prize Corner_

-Es Mindy- dicho esto, todos se dirigieron hasta allá

**Con Mindy**

-Puppet, que bueno es volver a verte- dijo Mindy antes de besar a su novio –y veo que ahora tú también estarás "trabajando"-

-Si- contesto Puppet –me encargue de que el dueño me encontrara y lo mejor…es que volví a tener mi caja de música- En ese momento, escucharon como alguien se acercaba, por lo que Puppet regreso al interior de su caja y Mindy simulara que nada había pasado

-Mindy, ¿Por qué gritaste?- pregunto Lynda

-Por nada- mintió

-Miren- comento Laili señalando la caja de música

-De eso quería contarles- intervino el dueño –aparte de los nuevos que ya vieron, encontré a este mas- dicho esto, dio cuerda a la caja y salió Puppet, sorprendiendo a Laili, Lynda y Jeremi

-Espere, ¿dijo que lo encontró?- pregunto Mindy

-Sí, fue…algo muy extraño en realidad, ya que no lo había visto desde hace mucho-

**Flashback**

Fazbear estaba revisando unos papeles al mismo tiempo que recorría el lugar para verificar las mejoras, mientras caminaba le pareció ver algo raro en una esquina, al acercarse de sorprendió de ver a ese títere que no veía hace años

-Puppet, cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo tomándolo por los hilos –bueno, será mejor que vallamos y busquemos tu caja de música…ya es hora de que vuelvas al trabajo-

Después de encontrar la caja musical en la bodega donde estaban los toy, Fazbear hizo el papeleo para que empezaran a construir _Prize Corner_

**Fin del flashback**

-Así fue como encontré a Puppet- término de narrar el dueño

-Ohh-

-Ah, y hay algo más que quiero mostrarles, síganme- así los cuatro siguieron al jefe hasta la oficina

-Ustedes siempre decían que esa oficina era muy pequeña y supe que incluso algunos dormían en _Dining área, _por eso pedí que hiciera esto- dicho esto les indico que se asomaran a la nueva oficina, se sorprendieron al ver como esta nueva oficina, era mucho más grande

-Wow, esta oficia sí que está mejor que la otra- afirmo Mindy

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué apago a Freddy, Chica, Bonnie y Foxy?- menciono Laili

-Oh cierto, casi olvidaba que debo encenderlos, los apagamos para que pudieran acomodarlos en sus lugares, bueno, faltan 20 minutos para que cerremos, iré a encenderlos y si me necesitan estaré en mi oficina, aun debo checar unas cosas más- dicho esto el jefe se dirigió hasta _Show Stage_

-Los demás no deben tardar, iré a esperarlos- comento Mindy

-Yo iré a _Game área-_ aviso Jeremi –quiero probar esas maquinitas-

-Nosotras regresaremos a _Show Stage- _anuncio Lynda tomando a Laili del brazo

-De hecho, será mejor que valla a reparar a Mangle, pero te alcanzo después

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes- cuando Lynda se fue, Laili se dirigió hacia el escritorio y tomo la tableta, podía ver a Jeremi jugando, vio como Mindy se había detenido a hablar con Puppet y luego encontró una cámara que decía _Parts/Service_

-Ahí deberían estar las refacciones-

Dicho esto, corrió hasta que lo encontró, al entrar vio que se encontraba algo vacío, sin embargo, ahí estaban las partes de repuesto de todos los animatronicos, tanto de los nuevos como de los originales; después de buscar un poco al fin encontró lo que necesitaba para reparar a la pirata, las tomo y se dirigió hasta _Kid´s Cove_

**Unos minutos después**

Laili llego hasta donde estaba Mangle y se dispuso a volver a armarla

-_Me pregunto…si Foxy y los demás están vivos… ¿los nuevos también lo estarán?- _se preguntaba mientras empezaba a arreglar a Mangle

**Mientras tanto**

Los animatronicos estaban "despertando" y lo primero que notaron era que ya estaban de regreso en sus lugares

-Bueno, al fin las remodelaciones terminaron- dijo Freddy

-Si, al fin voy a poder hacer pizzas de nuevo- menciono Chica

-Lo único malo de las remodelaciones son esas copias de nosotros- hablo Bonnie con molestia

-¿Y tú crees que a mí me gusta que mi "mejora" sea una chica a la que los niños desarman? Claro que no- dijo Foxy uniéndose a la plática

-No puedo creer que tomen a Toy Chica como mi versión "mejorada"- contesto Chica con desprecio

-No crean que a mi agrada Toy Bonnie- decía Bonnie –en serio ¿Cómo es que él es mi versión 2.0? no nos parecemos en nada-

-Y Toy Freddy sé que cree el líder del lugar, todos sabemos que aquí el líder soy yo- menciono Freddy cruzado de brazos

-Que bien, el jefe ya los encendió- todos voltearon y vieron a Lynda

-Lynda- dijeron al unísono y rápidamente Freddy fue cargo a Lynda

-Nos vemos después chicos, hace casi un mes que Lynda y yo no nos vemos…hay que ponernos al día- dijo lo último viendo a Lynda con una sonrisa seductora

-Freddy…sigues siendo un pervertido- fue todo lo que dijo Lynda, sin contar que tenía un fuerte sonrojo

-Espera- dijo Foxy

-¿Qué quieres Foxy?- menciono Freddy molesto

-Quiero preguntarle algo a la marinera Lynda- contesto Foxy

-…que sea rápido- sentencio Freddy

-¿Y mi sirena?- pregunto un "poco" impaciente

-Ah sí, el jefe le pidió que arreglara a tu nueva versión- contesto Lynda, iba a mencionar algo mas pero Freddy no lo dio la oportunidad ya que se fue a los baños con Lynda antes de que los volvieran a interrumpir

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hace MI sirena reparando a Mangle?- Foxy no perdió tiempo y se dirigió hasta _Kid's Cove_…claro…primero tendría que encontrar donde estaba

**De regreso con Laili**

Laili ya casi terminaba de re-armar a Mangle, solo faltaba unos pequeños detalles y terminaba

-¿Me pregunto si estarás viva?- se seguía preguntando Laili –listo, solo falta ponerte tu ojo- Laili tomo el ojo y después de varios intentos logro ponerlo –bueno, supongo que nos veremos después Mangle- así, Laili salió directo a la oficina para esperar a sus amigos, pues solo faltaban 10 minutos –oh, que distraída, olvide las herramientas ahí-

Laili regreso lo antes que pudo y cuando tomo las herramientas noto algo… ¡Mangle ya no estaba ahí! –ok…Mangle estaba aquí hace un minuto…y ya no está… ¡¿Dónde se metió?!- la empezó a buscar por todas partes, no se dio cuenta que Mangle estaba en el techo donde la veía con curiosidad –de acuerdo…creo que mejor me voy a la oficina-

Pocos minutos después de que Laili se fue llego Foxy

-Mangle, baja ahora mismo- sentencio Foxy muy molesto, Mangle de mala gana bajo del techo

-¿Qué quieres?- contesto Mangle cruzada de brazos

-¿Dónde está Laili?- pregunto Foxy

-¿Quién?-

-La marinera que te estaba armando-

-Ahhh ella- respondió Mangle

-¿Dónde está?, si le hiciste algo…-

-Ella se acaba de ir, ahora déjame en paz- grito Mangle casi estando furiosa, acto seguido, Mangle regreso a colgarse del techo

Foxy corrió lo más rápido que pudo de regreso hasta _Show Stage_

**Con Laili**

-Hola, parece que ya están encendidos- menciono Laili al ver a Bonnie con su guitarra y a Chica con Jeremi -¿Dónde están Lynda y Freddy?-

-Ya sabes…lo que siempre hacen- contesto Jeremi

-Ok, ¿y donde esta…?- pero no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que alguien la cargo al estilo de recién casados

-Hola linda marinera- dijo Foxy con una sonrisa de lado

-Hola Foxy- contesto Laili con un pequeño sonrojo, de un momento a otro Foxy acorto la distancia entre ambos con un beso al mismo tiempo que se dirigían a _Pirate Cove_…digamos que…Foxy tenía en mente más ideas que solamente hablar

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, no es tan largo como los que suelo hacer pero es más largo que el prólogo de "Has tocado mi robótico corazón", en el siguiente capítulo seguirán apareciendo hasta el momento todos lo OC´s pero ya irán empezando a dejar de aparecer (?. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	2. Primera noche y ¿nuevos amores?

**¡YA SE ESTRENO "FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY´S 3"! ****Cuando vi que itowngameplay estaba haciendo un directo, no dude en verlo, ¡me hubieran visto con una enorme sonrisa casi tan grande como la de Jeff the killer y saltando en la silla! (?, también me eh dado cuenta que…cuando comencé a escribir "Has tocado mi robótico corazón" estaba el primero todavía y unos capítulos después…se estrenó "Five nights at Freddy´s 2" y ahora que voy comenzando este ¡ya salió Five nights at Freddy´s 3! Solo falta que cuando también empiece a escribir la tercera temporada valla a salir Five nights at Freddy´s 4…Ahhh…olviden lo que dije…bueno…al "Respondiendo reviews"**

**Heron and Crimson White: Gracias y claro que los voy a seguir…solo que no sé muy bien como continuarlos, disfruta el capitulo**

**The Red Shadow 10: Muchas gracias, si tus historias son GENIALES, empecé a leer la de "Una historia detrás de la pizzería" y está muy buena, espero que te guste el capitulo**

**RPVGHOST20: En realidad…no recuerda que la mordida ya paso y la tía de Laili fue la víctima, disfruta el capitulo**

**Estefy Tsukino: Parece que te gusto el comienzo XD, te aviso que…probablemente…haya lime PROBABLEMENTE no estoy muy segura todavía, ¿en serio? Bueno, no eres la única yo también hago eso, ¡disfruta el capítulo!**

**Karoru Gengar: ¡Aquí está, se acabó la espera!, si, ese Freddy y lo que hace con Lynda… ¡muy buen capítulo de "El pirata y la sirena"! ¡Pobre Lynda!, pero al menos acabo bien, aquí ta´ el siguiente capitulo**

**Hashashin: Aquí está, disfrútalo**

**Zero and Xero: Tranquilo Xero todos sabemos que Mangle y Foxy no se llevan bien…esa es la manera en la que se llevan, Zero ya pronto estarás junto a Toy Chica, bueno, ¡disfruten el capítulo!**

**Fidget X3: Genial, bueno, estoy ansiosa por volver a leer tus historias, ¡disfruta el capítulo, espero que te guste!**

**ShadowKing1992: Eso lo descubrirás pronto, disfruta el capitulo**

**Jorch2007 Random: Hola, que bueno que ya llegaste, si Freddy sigue igual que siempre y Foxy…un poco, si…demasiados OC´s no es algo muy bueno, disfruta el capitulo**

**Reider crpy: Gracias y sobre lo de los toys…lo descubrirás pronto, disfruta el capitulo**

**Mr ewe: Exacto…pero Lynda así lo quiere XD, Mindy grito de sorpresa pues no sabía que su novio iba a estar "trabajando", igualmente, disfruta el capitulo**

**SoFiLeXa: ¿A quién no le pasaría si Foxy sonríe de esa manera?, Gracias que bueno que te gusto el comienzo, ves…te dije que ya empezaría a subir de tono…pero poco a poco, bueno, ¡disfruta el nuevo capítulo!**

**Jazminjo: Que bueno que te gusto el comienzo, ¡disfruta el capítulo!**

**FlakyVickyHTF: Muchas gracias, y solo puedo decir…que no se imaginan ni un tercio de lo que les tengo preparado, tu misma lo descubrirás con el paso de los capítulos, ¡disfruta el capítulo!**

**MinusDark09: Que bien que te gusto el capítulo, si…me siento algo mal por tener que quitar a algunos OC´s…pero es lo mejor, Freddy si tiene un buen argumento para odiar a Toy Freddy y otra razón que se sumara en este capítulo, no te preocupes todos sabemos cómo van a acabar Lynda y Freddy, disfruta el capitulo**

**BORRE2222: Que bueno gracias, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ¡disfrútalo!**

**Comet Galaxy: Gracias, en eso te equivocas…Laili ya no es miedosa sigue siendo algo tímida pero ya no tiene miedo…además sabe que Foxy la va a proteger (Aww…soy muy cursi, lo sé), disfruta el capitulo**

**Shinoby Nehory: Jajajaja, que bueno que te gusto, aquí está el nuevo capítulo ¡disfrútalo!**

**Simbalaika: Que bueno que te gusto el comienzo y tranqui…que Toy Bonnie lo pondré como chico…aunque claro…habrá una que otra burla insinuando que es del otro bando XD, pronto sabrás si Nala sigue aquí o no, en caso de que no siga te llegara un mensaje, y gracias por poner a Laili…aunque algo muy tímida…pero así fue en un comienzo así que todo bien, todo bien, si ya había notado similitudes con el fic "Mocosas metiches" pero quería estar segura antes de comentar algo así, bueno, disfruta el capitulo**

**Princesa Kira Diamond: Que alegría que ahora seas una princesa, pero lamento decirte que no puedo poner a tus personajes…incluso voy a quitar algunos para que la historia no se llene de OC´s y sea muy confusa espero que entiendas, que bueno que tienes un ayudante él y Spike se pueden hacer amigos, disfruta el capítulo y de nuevo perdón**

**Rainbow Dash: Wow muchas gracias Rainbow es asombroso que pienses algo así de mi fic, disfruta el capitulo**

**Lightning Killer y Oscuris: Si Foxy está empezando a ser un poco así, disfruta el capitulo**

**Glaceon Akuma: Si como no había paseado por la pizzería antes…tuvo que buscar de un lado a otro, a nadie le gustaría que lo descuartizaran, disfruta el capitulo**

**Lucario blanco: Muchas gracias, eso lo averiguaras pronto, disfruta el capitulo**

**ANTIALPHAS H: De nada e igualmente, y déjame decirte…que hay pocas historias así que me llegan a gustar…pero las tuyas…me han encantado, sigue así, eres genial y estoy segura de que llegaras muy lejos así**

**Freddy´s Fan pizza: Que bueno que te gusto, si pienso hacer esta historia más larga, disfruta el capitulo**

**KiraTheKiller: Hola, claro que me acuerdo de ti, es más el otro día me estaba preguntando qué había pasado contigo, no te preocupes, disfruta el capitulo**

**Paradise4ever: Muchas gracias, doy mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer de cada capítulo…perfecto…oh al menos en mi opinión, aquí esta disfruta el capitulo**

**Bilbogirl: No te preocupes por eso, muchas gracias, disfruta el capitulo**

**cure flora: Muchas gracias, no te preocupes por lo del review y bienvenida seas, disfruta el capitulo**

**anita5867: Gracias, disfruta el capitulo**

…**bueno, esos han sido los reviews del primer capítulo, wow… ¿en el primer capítulo 32 reviews ya?...¿me creerían si les digo que cuando subí el primer capítulo de "Has tocado mi robótico corazón" me preocupe de que la historia no llamara la atención y fuera un completo fail?...como no recibía comentarios…pensé que a nadie le gustaba…Pero viendo todo esto ahora…es gracioso recordar esos momentos, gracias porque sin ustedes no estaría haciendo esto :´D…bueno aquí esta…eh aquí…el capitulo**

Capitulo. 2. Primera noche y ¿nuevos amores?

Mientras Laili, Lynda y Jeremi estaban ocupados con su respectiva pareja, Mindy se dirigía hacia la entrada donde ya estaban sus demás amigos

-Valla, sí que hicieron más grande la pizzería- hablo Max al mismo tiempo que entraba

-Y aún no han visto nada- comento Mindy

-Oigan, no sé ustedes, Ahhh- bostezo –pero yo me acostumbre a dormir de noche, así que me voy a buscar donde dormir- menciono Mauricio mientras se tallaba los ojos

-Hablando de eso, el señor Fazbear pidió que hicieran una oficina más grande para que todos entremos-

-Que bien, porque la verdad, en la otra oficina me sentía muy apretado- dijo Zero

-Sí, yo igual- lo apoyo Xero

-Bueno, y nos mandaste un mensaje que decía que había…nuevos animatronicos- hablo Cesar al mismo tiempo que veía su teléfono

-Si vengan, se los mostrare- dicho y hecho, Mindy llevo a todos para darles un recorrido –bueno, esto es lo que ya conocemos- dijo señalando _Show Stage_

-¿Dónde están Freddy y Lynda?- pregunto Melissa

-Conociendo a Freddy se debió haber llevado a Lynda a algún lugar para poder besuquearse- contesto Mindy al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a levantar a Jeremi –despiértate ya-

-Ahhh- grito Jeremi por la repentina interrupción de Mindy -¿Qué paso?-

-Que te quedaste dormido, y no nos pagan para eso- respondió Melissa con una sonrisa burlona

-Bueno, vámonos, aún tengo que mostrarle a todos lo nuevo de la pizzería y de seguro Laili ya nos está esperando en la oficina- dicho esto todos se dirigieron a _Show Stage 2_ –Y aquí están los nuevos animatronicos, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie-

-Wow- dijeron al unísono

-Vengan, aún falta dos más-

Todos siguieron a Mindy hasta _Game área_, pero no se habían dado cuenta que dos de ellos se habían quedado viendo, respectivamente, a un animatronico; Nala se había quedado observando a Toy Bonnie, pensaba que era el que menos se parecía a su versión original…pero en cierta forma le parecía…interesante, sus ojos verdes le parecían…curiosos, su color azul de cierta forma lo hacía…sobresalir un poco, aunque también pensaba que se veía un poco…del otro bando

Zero se había quedado embobado viendo a Toy Chica, y solo podía pensar que nunca antes había visto a alguien tan linda como ella, esos ojos azules tenían su completa atención, entonces, empezó a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, hasta tal punto que creyó que moriría, pero aun así…no podía dejar de ver a Toy Chica

-Oigan ustedes dos, ¿van a venir?- grito Melissa casi desde _Game área,_ sacando a cada uno de sus pensamientos

Se dieron cuenta de lo que, respectivamente, estaban pensando, agitaron su cabeza para quitarse esas extrañas ideas, pero no sin antes…dar una última mirada al respectivo animatronico que tenía su total atención; momentos después de que fueron, Toy Bonnie y Toy Chica se activaron, ambos estaban confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar; Toy Bonnie se sentía algo incómodo porque esa humana no había dejado de verlo, pero por un momento esa humana le pareció…linda; por otro lado, Toy Chica no sabía que era lo que sintió cuando vio a ese humano, y estaba tan distraída viéndolo que no pudo buscarlo en su base de datos, pero ahora, solo tenía una cosa en mente…tenía que volver a ver a ese chico

Así, siguieron viendo las nuevas zonas de la pizzería hasta que por fin llegaron a la oficina

-Esta oficina me gusta mucho mas- dijo Nala al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la silla giratoria

-Si, al fin podremos estar todos aquí sin estar apretados- agradeció Zero

-Veo que ya llegaron- todos voltearon así la entrada, y vieron que era Lynda, la cual tenía un fuerte sonrojo y el cabello desarreglado

-Y se nota que vienes de estar con tu novio- menciono Melissa con una sonrisa burlona

-Cállate- fue todo lo que respondió Lynda al mismo tiempo que intentaba arreglarse el cabello –por cierto, ¿Dónde está Laili?-

-No lo sé, creímos que ya estaría aquí- menciono Jeremi

Entonces, todos fijaron su vista en la entrada, donde habían oído el típico sonido metálico de un animatronico al caminar, vieron como Foxy llegaba cargando a Laili al estilo de recién casados, pero lo que les sorprendió…fue que Laili venia que el cabello desarreglado al igual que su ropa y con un notorio sonrojo, al mismo tiempo que Foxy no dejaba de verla con una mirada maliciosa

-Aún no hemos acabado con ese asunto sirena mía, nos vemos después- susurro Foxy, lo que ocasionó que Laili se sonrojara mas

El pirata bajo a su novia, no sin antes darle un último beso en los labios, para después irse; Laili suspiro como solo una chica profundamente enamorada puede hacerlo, pero, apenas entro a la oficina fue atrapada por una Lynda muy histérica

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!- grito Lynda al mismo tiempo que sostenía a su prima de los hombros

-Amm, fue algo…repentino- contesto Laili mirando al piso en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo

-¡Dime exactamente qué fue lo que paso!- decía Lynda con desesperación

-¿Exactamente?- pregunto Laili con inocencia

-Si- respondieron al unísono, ya que a los demás les interesaba oír eso

-Mmm…- Laili trataba de encontrar una forma de cómo explicarle a su sobreprotectora prima como pasaron las cosas

**Flashback**

Apenas Laili y Foxy entraron a _Pirate Cove_ ella no dudo en plantearle un profundo beso, el cual Foxy acepto inmediatamente, Laili mantenía su brazos alrededor del cuello del pirata para poder hacer que el beso durara más, al mismo tiempo, Foxy con su garfio acariciaba el cabello de su sirena, mientras con su única mano recorría toda la espalda de Laili; siguieron así un par de minutos más, hasta que Foxy paso de besar sus labios…a besar su cuello, Laili sentía una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo, nunca antes había sentido algo parecido, pero aunque admitía que le estaba gustando, también se sentía algo incomoda, pues nunca antes le habían hecho eso

-Foxy…de…tente, por favor- decía con un poco de dificultad, pues sentía que no lo soportaría por mucho más; Foxy se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho e inmediatamente se apartó de ella para después darle un abrazo protector

-Lo siento marinera, no hare nada que tu no quieras-

-Es que…esta fue la primera vez que alguien me hizo algo como eso…- explicaba Laili mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de su amado pirata

-_Qué bueno, porque si alguien te lo hubiera hecho antes, juro que lo mato- _pensaba Foxy

-…y…no sé…si eso esta está bien-

-Claro que está bien- respondió muy seguro Foxy

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque Freddy siempre dice que hace eso con Lynda- respondió como si nada

-¿Y te basas en lo que dice el novio pervertido de mi prima?- dijo Laili con una ceja alzada

-Amm- trataba de hablar Foxy –no importa, no lo volveré a hacer…no te preocupes Laili- respondió algo decaído

-Foxy…en realidad…- decía ella muy sonrojada -…si puedes volver a hacerlo-

-¿En serio, sirena?- pregunto muy sorprendido

-Si- respondió algo apenada, no pasaron ni 5 segundos, para que volviera a sentir los besos del pirata en su cuello –F…Foxy-

-No te preocupes…nunca haría nada…que te hiciera daño- susurraba Foxy entre besos

Siguieron así un rato, para que después ambos volvieran a besarse normalmente, pero ahora Foxy se deleitaba acariciando la espalda de Laili por debajo de su blusa, a lo que Laili estaba más roja que un tomate y pidiéndole a su novio que se detuviera…sin embargo…el hacía caso omiso a las peticiones de Laili pudieron seguir así, de no ser que ya pronto darían las 12, así que Foxy llevo a Laili a la oficina

**Fin del flashback**

-…pues…digamos que…- pero fue interrumpida

-¡¿Foxy te hizo lo que creo que hizo verdad?!- grito Lynda y al no recibir respuesta de su prima menor, supo que era cierto -¡Ese Foxy se las verá conmigo!-

-Cálmate Lynda- dijo Laili

-¡¿Cómo esperas que me calme?! ¡Si Foxy se aprovechó de ti!- gritaba Lynda casi al borde de un ataque histérico

-Bueno Lynda, no entiendo por qué te pones así- decía Nala –si tú y Freddy son así siempre- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Lynda reacciono ante lo que la oji-verde había dicho –bueno…yo…amm, ¡cállate Nala!- dicho esto Lynda muy sonrojada se dirigió hasta la silla –pero no crean, que no arreglare cuentas con ese zorro después-

-Como digas- menciono Laili rodando los ojos, y justo en ese instante, dieron las 12

**12:00 am**

-Muy bien, comencemos con esto- dicho esto, Laili tomo la tableta y empezó a revisar las cámaras, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono -¿otra vez, esto?

_-Uh… ¿hola?, hola, hola…eh, bienvenido a tu nuevo trabajo de verano en el nuevo y mejorado Freddy Fazbear's pizza, uh…estoy aquí para hablar sobre algunas de las cosas que podría ver durante su primera semana aquí y para ayudarle a empezar esta nueva y emocionante carrera, eh…ahora quiero que te olvides de todo lo que hubieras oído del antiguo local, ya sabes, uh…algunas personas todavía tienen una impresión más bien negativa de la empresa…-_

-No entiendo, como grabaron esto si el jefe ya sabía que nosotros trabajaríamos aquí- se preguntaba Mauricio

-En realidad no fue así- interrumpió Mindy –Puppet me conto que muchos años atrás, hicieron una pizzería igual a esta, pero que luego se ocasionaron varios asesinatos de niños, así que cerrarían el restaurante, entonces, por lo que entiendo…estas son las grabaciones de esa pizzería-

-Ahhh, eso explica todo- hablo Melissa

Cuando Laili volvió a ver las cámaras, encontró algo que le sorprendió –ah…chicos- hablo sin salir de su asombro/shock

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Mauricio

-…están vivos…- era todo lo que podía decir por la sorpresa

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Jeremi

-…los toys…Ballón Boy no está en su lugar- apenas dijo la última frase todos se amontonaron para ver si era cierto, en efecto, el pequeño niño se había ido de _Game área_

-De acuerdo, hay que mantener la calma- decía Mindy –sobrevivimos…al menos la mayoría, sobrevivió a las siete noches antes y lo haremos ahora… ¿y qué significa ese triángulo rojo?-

En la tableta se mostraba el triángulo rojo de "Peligro" y cuando se fue, se escuchó por toda la oficina una típica música, de "Jack in the box" y de un momento a otro cuando la música se acabó…Puppet salto encima de Mindy

-Ahhh- gritaron todos por el repentino susto

-Puppet…casi me da un paro cardiaco- dijo Mindy muy molesta

-Lo siento- contesto Puppet para después darle un pequeño beso

-Agh- dijo Melissa muy bajo, entonces, sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la cintura y al voltear a ver, se encontró con su novio, Golden Freddy

-Hola Melissa, tanto tiempo sin vernos- menciono Golden para después darle un beso en la mejilla, lo que causo un fuerte sonrojo en su novia

-Sí, un mes sin vernos- era todo lo que Melissa podía decir porque solo podía pensar –_que pena, y por si fuera poco, todos nos están viendo_

Y de un segundo a otro, Golden los teletransporto a _Parts/Service_ donde ya podrían pasar tiempo…a solas y Puppet después de pasar unos minutos más con Mindy, decidió volver a su caja

**De regreso con los demás**

-Muy bien, sigamos viendo que hacen estos nuevos animatronicos- hablo Xero tomando la tableta

-Muy bien- decía Laili –mientras tanto yo…- pero fue interrumpida por la risa de un niño

-_Jajajajaja- _se oía por el ducto de ventilación izquierdo

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Lynda

-No lo sé- respondió Jeremi

-_Hello- _se escuchó de nuevo esa voz infantil

-Xero, busca de donde viene el sonido- menciono Nala

-Muy bien... ¡no es posible!- grito Xero

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto su hermano

-¡Es Ballón Boy!- entonces Laili le quitó la tableta para comprobar si era cierto

-¡Y viene hacia acá!- Laili se dirigió hacia el conducto y al prender la luz, ahí estaba Ballón Boy

-Ahhh- gritaron al unísono

**En **_**Show Stage**_

Los cuatro animatronicos habían oído los gritos de los guardias, lo que ocasiono que se preocuparan por sus parejas

-Hay no, de seguro esos ineptos de los toy fueron a atacarlos- hablo Bonnie

-Más le vale a Toy Freddy no acercarse a Lynda- dijo Freddy al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños

-Si Toy Chica se acerca a Jeremi, ¡yo misma la desarmo!- menciono Chica con unos muy notables celos

-Si Mangle intenta tocarle aunque sea un solo pelo a MI marinera, yo me encargare de que no sean capas de volver a repararla- dijo Foxy con notable furia

-Y que Toy Bonnie ni siquiera voltee a ver a Lizzy- menciono Bonnie

Dicho esto, ninguno perdió tiempo y se fueron lo más rápido posible directo a la oficina, pero ninguno se dio cuenta…que los Toy seguían en sus lugares

-Al parecer, siguen matando a los guardias- comento Toy Chica

-Qué bueno, sino esto sería muy aburrido- dijo Toy Bonnie al mismo tiempo que formaba una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Pues que esperamos?, por lo que vimos, hay suficientes para que cada uno mate a 3 guardias- decía Toy Freddy –vamos a matar a los guardias- dicho esto los tres fueron directo a la oficina

**De regreso en la oficina**

**1:00 am**

-Hola- saludo Ballón Boy al entrar a la oficina

-Hola- contestaron todos, algo nerviosos por no saber lo que el pequeño podría hacer

-¿Todos ustedes son guardias?- pregunto el niño con inocencia

-Amm, si y… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Laili

-Pues, yo antes entraba aquí y les quitaba la linterna- explico BB

-¿Por qué hacías eso?- pregunto Jeremi

-Para que Foxy entrara y matara al guardia- dijo como si nada

De un momento a otro, una ráfaga roja entro a la oficina tomando a Laili en el transcurso, pocos segundos después Freddy, Chica y Bonnie también entraron, Freddy no tardo en tomar a Lynda y cargarla como si fuera un costal de papas, Chica tomo a Jeremi y lo abrazo sobreprotectoramente y Bonnie tomo a Lizzy cargándola como recién casados; pero cuando estaban buscando a los toy…se dieron cuenta de que el único que estaba ahí era el pequeño Ballón Boy

-Al menos tú fuiste el que entro- dijo Foxy más tranquilo

-Hola capitán Foxy, ¿ya no mata a los guardias?- pregunto Ballón con confusión

-Claro que sí, solo que a ellos no- respondió Foxy acercando a Laili cada vez más a el

-¿Y porque vinieron?- pregunto Lynda, dejando por un momento de pedirle que la bajara

-Creímos que nuestras copias baratas habían venido a matarlos- explico Chica

-¿Y por qué ustedes protegen a esos humanos?- pregunto el niño señalando a Lynda, Jeremi, Laili y Lizzy, ninguno sabia como explicar que eran sus parejas

-Amm, bueno…- decía Foxy tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas –ella…se llama Laili y ella es…mi novia-

-Ohh- contesto BB – ¿y ellos también son sus novias y novio?- pregunto a los 3 animatronicos restantes

-Si- respondieron al unísono

-Bien- fue todo lo que el pequeño contesto junto con una sonrisa

-Aww, es tan lindo y tierno- dijo Laili

Ballón Boy se acercó a Laili para verla y mejor –eres bonita-

-Aww, gracias- contesto Laili

Todos rodaron los ojos, parece que Laili se encariño con Ballón Boy, pero era entendible, ella nunca había tenido un hermanito menor y que entre ella y Lynda Laili fuera la menor no ayudaba, tal vez Ballón Boy le ayudaría a Laili en ese aspecto

**Mientras tanto**

Toy Chica se encontraba en _Party Room 4_ junto a los muñecos plato-papel, al igual que sus "amigos" hacía varios años que no mataba a nadie, por lo que trataría incluso de matar a más de 3 guardias, bueno…excepto al chico que se le quedo viendo, sentía que quería saber más sobre él, y la idea de que fuera asesinado…no le gustaba para nada

-_¿Cómo no se me ocurrió buscarlo con el reconocimiento facial cuando tuve la oportunidad?- _se regañaba mentalmente por ser tan distraída

De pronto, noto que la cámara no mostraba señal alguna de que la estuvieran revisando, ni siquiera por casualidad el punto rojo parpadeante se encendía

-Qué extraño, ¿Qué estarán haciendo que no revisan las cámaras?- decía algo molesta –bueno, si así trabajan no hay duda de que pronto estarán muertos

**Con Toy Bonnie**

**2:00 am**

Toy Bonnie estaba en _Party Room 3_ con su guitarra, puede que allá estado muchos…demasiados años fuera, pero aun recordaba a la perfección como se hacían las cosas, fingen tener un daño en su reconocimiento facial para ir…y matar al guardia, tan simple como entretener a los niños cada día

-_Si es tan fácil… ¿Por qué nunca matas a nadie?- _resonó en su cabeza, otra vez se recuerdo, por alguna razón los guardias lo evadían fácilmente con solo ponerse la máscara mientras que los demás, en especial los originales, mataban a millones de guardias

**Flashback**

Era el año de 1987, y estaban todos tratando de lograr de que ese guardia no tuviera, ni un minuto más de vida, era noche 5 de ese guardia, todos habían tratado de matarlo de cualquier forma, llego un momento en que todos los animatronicos se habían retirado…menos uno: Toy Bonnie

Él había esperado el momento en que el guardia pensara que tenían al menos 1 minuto de respiro, pero no sería así, cuando el guardia le diera cuerda a la caja de música el saldría y mataría al guardia, estaba a punto de salir y poder asesinarlo…pero por desgracia el guardia lo vio y logro ponerse la máscara a tiempo, Toy Bonnie por más que quisiera atacarlo no podía…esa era la regla; pocos segundos después, cuando Toy Bonnie aún se encontraba dentro del ducto para salir e ir a _Party Room 4_ e iniciar de nuevo, se escuchó el grito del guardia junto con el de un animatronico, inmediatamente regreso para ver quien lo había matado…y para su mala suerte…fue Foxy

-Yarr, te gane como siempre, niño bonito- le dijo Foxy con burla y superioridad

-Cállate, estúpido pirata, yo también eh matado a algunos guardias- se defendió el animatronico oji-verde

-Claro que sí, pero solo porque esos guardias eran descuidados, no porque en realidad seas una amenaza- se burló Foxy bastante arrogancia –además, matar no es para un grumete como tú-

-Claro que puedo matar a los guardias, es lo más fácil del mundo- grito Toy Bonnie muy molesto

-Si es tan fácil… ¿Por qué nunca matas a nadie?- dijo Foxy con una sonrisa burlona, la cual se amplió al no escuchar reclamo alguno del conejo con mejillas pintadas

El próximo guardia llego al día siguiente, pero nadie logro matarlo, Mangle lo hirió durante el día en una fiesta de cumpleaños cuando intento proteger a una niña, por desgracia la niña perdió el lóbulo frontal y el salió herido aun así, su nombre Jeremy Fitzgerald.

**Fin del flashback**

-Matare a todos los guardias posibles, y hare que ese pirate cierra la boca de una vez por todas- decía con mucho enojo –incluso si tengo que matar a esa humana que me estuvo viendo, aunque en realidad…espero no tener que hacer eso

**Con Toy Freddy**

Él estaba esquivando las cámaras y tratando de llegar a la oficina lo más pronto posible, si sus versiones originales habían llegado primero, era muy probable que los mataran a todos ellos y no les dejaran ninguno, pero esto también le trajo una nueva duda "_¿Por qué había tantos guardias?"_

**En la oficina**

**3:00 am**

Los originales, después de un rato regresaron a sus lugares –después de que todos les insistieran– sin embargo, habían dejado que Ballón Boy se quedara, ya que el pequeño quería conocer a los guardias; ahora mismo, Nala estaba revisando las cámaras al mismo tiempo que pensaba en cierto conejo 2.0, a Jeremi le había ganado el sueño y como de costumbre estaba teniendo pesadillas, Mindy estaba ocupada en su teléfono, Zero estaba pensando en Toy Chica, Xero ya se había dado cuenta que su hermano estaba enamorado y no pudo evitar pensar…que no le molestaría tener una novia, Max, Jessy, Lizzy y Cesar estaba hablando entre sí, y por ultimo Lynda y Laili estaban con Ballón Boy

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Laili

-Tengo 5- respondió Ballón Boy

-Parece que te encariñaste mucho con el- comento Lynda

-Sí, es tan adorable- menciono la menor, para que después BB le ofreciera un globo –gracias-

Pero nadie se había dado cuenta que cierta animatronica recién reparada se estaba acercando a la oficina; Mangle asomo su cabeza por la gran entrada y vio que lo que sus amigos le dijeron era verdad, había más guardias de lo que imaginaba

_-Perfecto, hace tanto que no disfruto de matar a alguien-_ pensaba Mangle al mismo que veía cuantos eran, todo bien, hasta que…_-¿Qué está haciendo Ballón Boy aquí?, el no debería estar aquí… ¿Por qué esta con esas humanas?...un segundo, una de esas humanas es la que me reparo- _

-Oigan- hablo Max –es idea mía o estoy oyendo estática-

-Es cierto- contesto Nala

-Verdad- menciono Cesar

_-Me descubrieron- _pensaba Mangle_ –entrare por el ducto y entonces los matare- _entonces, Mangle se fue columpiando hasta llegar a _Party Room 2_ y luego ingresar al ducto de ventilación

-Pues parece que ya se fue- hablo Lynda

-Sí, ya no oigo la estática- dijo Mauricio

-Nala, ¿ya encontraste a los Toy?- pregunto Laili

-Al parecer, Toy Chica esta en _Party Room 1 _y quiere entrar por el ducto de ventilación…izquierdo- decía Nala –mmm, no veo a Toy Freddy por ninguna parte y…wow-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Mindy

-Toy Bonnie esta en _Party Room 4, _pero esta, literalmente, frente a la cámara…miren, sus ojos son similares a los míos- decía Nala divertida

-Déjame ver- Laili tomo la tableta y…era cierto, solo que los ojos de Nala también eran un poco ámbar, Laili empezó a revisar los ductos de ventilación y entonces…-¡Toy Chica está en el ducto!, Zero tu vigila ese conducto-

-De acuerdo- Zero prendió la luz y al asomarse ahí estaba Toy Chica, ambos nuevamente se quedaron viéndose…solo que esta vez, Toy Chica no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de saber quién era el

**Mientras tanto**

**4:00 am**

-Chicos, parece que la estática volvió- dijo Nala al mismo tiempo que se tapaba los oídos

-Es cierto, pero ahora está más fuerte- menciono Max

-Parece que viene del ducto derecho- anuncio Xero –iré a ver que es- y dicho y hecho, se acercó y cuando prendió la luz, Mangle estuvo a punto de saltarle encima…sin embargo…ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente

Mangle no entendía por qué no lo atacaba, pero ella quería seguir viendo a ese humano; para Xero no era diferente, en lo único que pensaba…era en que nunca antes había visto a alguien tan linda como Mangle

_-Como quisiera saber tu nombre- _pensaba Mangle_ –pero por culpa de esos niños tengo el reconocimiento facial roto-_ por desgracia, era cierto, los niños habían destrozado esa parte de sus circuitos cuando la desarmaron

Mangle reacciono ante lo que le estaba pasando, ella no podía sentir nada hacia los humanos, solo podía matarlos y soportar a los niños, esto no era posible, pero aun sabiéndolo quería seguir con ese humano, su otra cabeza igual se asomó, este acto sorprendió a Xero pero aun así siguió viendo a Mangle, su segunda cabeza no paraba de ver como ellos dos se veían, al final, le lanzo una mirada a Mangle de "vámonos ya", Mangle aunque no quería tuvo que irse, pero antes que nada…

-Ballón Boy, vámonos- hablo Mangle

-Lo siento, ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos después- se despidió BB para después seguir a Mangle

**Con Zero y Toy Chica**

Toy Chica por fin tenia los datos de ese humano ahora podía irse y usar esa información en su favor para volver a verlo después

-Toy Chica ya se fue- anuncio Zero algo cabizbajo

-Ok, todo parece estará en orden- dijo Laili revisando las cámaras, pero entonces…-oh, no había visto esta linterna- apenas la encendió, se pudo ver a Toy Freddy muy cerca de entrar a la oficina

-Ahhhh- gritaron todos, más por la sorpresa que por el susto, de repente, por el ducto derecho se oyeron golpes, Nala prendió la luz y se encontró con Toy Bonnie-

-¡Vamos a morir!- grito Lizzy

-Ahhhhhh- gritaron todos por temor a esa probabilidad

**En Prize Corner**

Puppet estaba descansando tranquilamente escuchando su música, pero eso se vio interrumpido cuando oyó los gritos de Mindy al igual que de los demás

-Hay no- rápidamente salió de su caja y se dirigió a la oficina lo más rápido posible

**5:00 am**

Ambos Toy estaban a punto de entrar a la oficina, pero justo en ese momento entro Puppet

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto el títere con notable molestia

-Estamos a punto de matar a todos estos guardias- contesto Toy Freddy con fastidio

-No pueden matarlos- contesto Puppet fríamente

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto BonBon molesto

-Porque ellos cuatro- dijo señalando a Lynda, Jeremi, Laili y Lizzy –son las novias y el novio de sus versiones originales y porqué ella- dijo jalando a Mindy detrás de el –es MI novia-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- contestaron impactados por la noticia

-Como lo oyeron, así que si llegan a lastimar a algunos de ellos, se las verán con su respectiva pareja, pero si se meten con Mindy, me encargare de ustedes todos queden como Mangle-

-De acuerdo- contestaron muy molestos por no poder matarlos, si no podían matar a ninguno no tenían nada que hacer ahí, pero antes de irse, Toy Bonnie miro a Nala y lo más rápido que pudo uso su reconocimiento facial y hecho esto se fue, Toy Freddy estaba por irse pero al mirar por última vez a los guardias, su vista se centró en una humana de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos café con un toque de miel: en Lynda, uso su reconocimiento facial lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió de vuelta a _Show Stage 2_

-Listo, así no volverán a intentarlos matar- dijo Puppet –bueno, será mejor que regrese a mi caja, ya casi se tienen que ir- y apenas Puppet se fue…

*Din dong* *Din dong*

**6:00 am**

-Yay, la pizzería ya abrió- dijo Laili –vamos- dicho esto, todos recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida

**Mientras tanto**

-Entonces, ¿qué paso ahí?- le pregunto Toy Chica a Ballón Boy

-Pues, todos son amables, le regale un globo a Laili- contaba el pequeño niño de 5 años

-Ballón Boy- lo llamo Mangle que iba columpiándose -¿Qué me puedes decir de Xero?-

-Espera tu turno Mangle, yo ya le estoy preguntando sobre Zero- menciono Toy Chica con fastidio

-Pero yo lo saque de ahí, yo debería poder preguntarle primero- se defendió mangle a la vez que bajaba y jalaba a Ballón Boy

-No, yo llegue primero- grito Toy Chica para que después también jalara a BB, así siguieron jalando al pobre niño, hasta que llego Puppet

-Ya déjenlo en paz, solo tiene 5 años, no entiende de lo que hablan ustedes dos- comento al mismo tiempo que regresaba a Ballón Boy a su lugar –mejor regresen a sus lugares, por cierto, hoy habrá una fiesta de cumpleaños y eligieron a sus versiones originales, así que no arruines esa fiesta-

-Que gracioso- hablo Mangle –el ultimo día que estuvimos aquí, fue una fiesta y yo le quite el lóbulo frontal a una niña jajajaja, ¿puedo volver a hacerlo hoy?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-¡No!- gritaron Toy Chica, Puppet e incluso Ballón Boy

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto fingiendo inocencia

-Porque la última vez que hiciste eso, nos sacaron de servicio y cerraron la pizzería- le grito Toy Chica

-Bueno está bien, no lo hare…pero si algún otro niño me provoca no respondo- dicho esto, regreso a _Kid´s Cove_

**De regreso con los demás**

Todos ya se habían ido, solo quedaban Lynda, Jeremi y Lizzy que se estaba despidiendo de su respectiva pareja, Laili se dirigía hacia la salida, cuando un garfio la jalo hacia el interior de _Pirate Cove_

-¿No pensabas despedirte de mí, sirena?- pregunto Foxy de una forma que hizo que Laili pareciera un tomate

-Claro que sí, solo quería saber cómo reaccionabas- respondió Laili para después darle un beso a Foxy –ya me tengo que ir-

-Lo sé- menciono Foxy –pero sé que hoy te veré en la tarde, y por cierto…Feliz cumpleaños sirena mía-

-¿Cómo sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños?- pregunto Laili con una sonrisa

-Nunca olvidaría un día como ese, en especial si cada año lo festejabas aquí- dicho esto, Foxy le planteo a su novia un profundo y apasionado beso –vuelve pronto, marinera- dicho esto Laili salió de ahí, y se encontró con una molesta Lynda

-Solo porque hoy es tu cumpleaños no le reclamare al pirata- dijo su prima

-Gracias- dicho esto, cada quien tomo rumbo a su casa

**Con Laili**

Apenas entro a su casa, sus padres la llenaron con confeti y de muchas felicitaciones, le dijeron que ya habían arreglado todo para que su fiesta fuera en la pizzería después de la escuela, Laili se dirigió a su habitación y después de darse una ducha y ponerse una pijama conformada por un short morado y una blusa de tirantes lila, se dirigió a su cama, tomo su peluche de Foxy y así no tardo en caer dormida

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, así es ¡mi cumpleaños ya se acerca! Cumpliré 15 años el jueves 19 y ese día subiré el capítulo del cumpleaños de Laili, espero que les haya gustado y por cierto ya empezare a quitar los OC´s porque a veces yo misma olvido los OC´s que hay, bueno ¿Qué les pareció ese Foxy medio pervertido que puse?, y otra duda que necesito que contesten… ¿Qué les parece si incluyo yaoi aquí en el fic? Me urge que contesten esto del yaoi para tomar una decisión, bueno. Nos leemos después.**

**PD: escribe "Foxy pervertido" si crees que el Foxy de esta parte cambio mucho**

**PD2: escribe "Amor a primera vista" si te gusto o al menos te saco una sonrisa, los momentos Nala x Toy Bonnie, Zero x Toy Chica y Xero x Mangle**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	3. Feliz cumpleaños Laili… ¿o no?

**¡ADVERTENCIA! CAPITULO MUY LARGO. Hola a todos y a todas, como les dije aquí tienen un capítulo especial el cual es… ¡El cumpleaños de Laili! O en otras palabras mi cumpleaños, ya casi tenía el capítulo listo para el 19…pero mi mamá no me dejaba seguir escribiendo, por eso me tarde, aparte, reescribí el capítulo y esta nueva versión está inspirada en cómo fue que pase mi cumpleaños; por cierto, ya tengo una respuesta sobre el tema del yaoi, la respuesta la sabrán al final del capítulo, ya que es momento de tener el…"Respondiendo reviews"**

**The Red Shadow 10: Si hay fin pude actualizar, si Nala y Toy Bonnie vas a ver que hacen una genial pareja, si ese Foxy es todo un loquillo, que Billy?, sobre la tercera parte…no sé si eso sea posible unos capítulos más adelante sabrás de que hablo, si tus historias son súper, disfruta el capitulo**

**Hashashin: Gracias claro que seguiré así, disfruta el capitulo**

**Reider crpy: Perdón por la tardanza pero la escuela no me dejaba escribir nada, bueno, disfruta el capitulo**

**Lucario blanco: Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, lo del yaoi tendrás que saber el resultado al final del capítulo, gracias y disfruta el capitulo**

**Kaileonami: Gracias, si Foxy cambio, bueno ya eres la primera a favor del yaoi, no te preocupes la relación que tendrá Toy Bonnie va a ser genial te lo puedo asegurar, disfruta el capitulo**

**Jazminjo: Hola Danna bueno, contestare a tus preguntas por medio de PM ya que las respuestas son muy largas, bueno espero que atrapen a tu creadora y dile que me encanto la escena de Laili, Foxy y su hija, disfruten el capitulo**

**Glaceon Akuma: Si el juego de unos sustos tremendos, si ya vi todo incluso los tres finales: el malo, el bueno y cuando la atracción se incendia, me hubiera gustado conocer quién era el nuevo guardia, bueno, disfruta el nuevo capitulo**

**Estefy Tsukino: Si ya con quince, veré si me regalan lo que no paro de pedirles a mis papás ¡los peluches de los animatronicos! Aunque estoy 99.99% segura de que no es así, si la escuela no me dejaba escribir nada, si es Foxy empieza a ser pervertido pero tranquila…no va a llegar ni al nivel de Freddy xD, si Nala y Toy Bonnie a mí me parece que quedan bien, gracias y no te preocupes tratare de volver a actualizar más seguido, disfruta el capitulo**

**Comet Galaxy: Gracias, si es lo irónico, pues déjame decirte que Freddy tendrá que ser más posesivo con Lynda, pues ya sabes que Foxy también se le conoce por ser muy rápido, bueno, disfruta el capitulo**

**Sweetie: Hola, gracias, si sacar tres juegos a la de ya y que los esperan miles de personas con ansias debe ser cansado, gracias Sweetie-chan y disfruta el capitulo**

**Karoru Gengar: ¡Perdón, es que la escuela no me dejaba T.T!, te lo diré porque me caes bien…si habrá triángulo amoroso entre Freddy, Lynda y Toy Freddy, gracias el día de hoy tú y yo ya tenemos la misma edad, si…sobre Foxy…no sé si me pase con el lime, disfruta el capitulo**

**Fidget X3: ¡Tranquilo, yaoi en exceso es malo!, perdón por no actualizar y sobre lo del yaoi…la respuesta estará al final del capítulo, gracias por el dibujo…y sobre como es Laili...ese es el problema…bueno la intención es lo que cuenta, si ese Foxy ¿me pase con el lime?, ay Dioh mío…pobeshito Amber, disfruta el capitulo**

**ShadowKing1992: Esa era la idea, bueno sobre el yaoi…ya verás la respuesta después y…tal vez empiece a poner más lime, no lo sé…bueno, disfruta el capitulo**

**FlakyVickyHTF: Muchas gracias, tu cumpleaños se acerca, bueno disfruta el capitulo**

**Zero and Xero: Xero tranquilízate poco a poco tú y Mangle empezaran a ser pareja, Zero no preocupeishon que ya viste que has llamado la atención de Toy Chica, y si…lo que le espera a Laili, ahora chavales liberen a su creador y espero que los tres disfruten el capitulo**

**Jorch2007 Random: Ahhh, veo que ya tienes cuenta propias…que bueno, que bueno; Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que eh leído que Foxy se pareció a Sonic…no te imaginas cuantas tendría ya, si Toy Freddy causara un alboroto en la relación de Lynda y Freddy, gracias y feliz cumpleaños adelantado también, disfruta el capitulo**

**Princesa Kira Diamond: Hola un gusto volver a leer tus reviews, es una buena idea la historia de tus OC´s pero…no sé si hacerla tengo mucho trabajo acumulado, lo pensare y disfruta el capitulo**

**Paradise4ever: Que bueno que te gusto, si ese Foxy y las malas costumbres que agarro, Mangle si tendrá pareja y ya verás quien es, disfruta el capitulo**

**Cure flora: Muchas gracias, si Foxy no debe aprender malas influencias, disfruta el capítulo**

**Simbalaika: Que mal espero que pronto puedas volver a entrar, si a mí ya me dio algo parecido por las ansias de saber con quién se queda Nala, ok no te preocupes por el yaoi ya después lees el resultado de ese tema, que bien y claro pondré una escena así como tú dices pero primero…tienen que estar en "confianza" para que se pueda…en otras palabras que ella pueda hablar con él y que él no tenga esa necesidad de matar a todos, disfruta el capitulo**

**Guest: Gracias y disfruta el capitulo**

**Anita5867: Gracias y Foxy va a ser medio bipolar es decir será pervertido pero también será como antes mitad y mitad, disfruta el capitulo**

**BORRE2222: Saludos, gracias que bueno que te gusto, disfruta el capitulo**

**SoFiLeXa: Si al parecer la secuela se consiguió fama gracias a la primera parte, si igual lei que la canción de Puppet es esa pero se me olvido en ese rato el nombre, gracias, espero que disfrutes el capitulo**

**ANTIALPHAS H: Hola, wow…tienes razón aunque no se puede decir que no existe el amor a primera vista solo que no tanto; gracias igualmente, ¿sabes que ir a la pizzería y tener los peluches es justamente lo que en realidad quiero de cumpleaños? Aunque claro…dudo que suceda lo primero y los peluches tendría que conseguirlos yo misma pero igual gracias, yo también te quiero como un amigo y es genial tenerte como tal, muchas gracias espero que disfrutes el capitulo**

**Cure flora: Muchas gracias, disfruta el capitulo**

**RICH: Gracias, disfruta el capitulo**

**Rassiel- Magics: De nada y que bueno que te está gustando, jajajaja inocencia pervertida, disfruta el capitulo**

**MinusDark09: Muchas gracias, recordemos que Mangle estaba reparada esa noche, si habrá Freddy x Lynda x Toy Freddy…el buen salseo jajajaja, no te equivocas el si es el hombre morado…aunque en este tiempo sigue estando vivo, nuevamente gracias y disfruta el capitulo**

**Gogo559: Gracias, lo del yaoi ya lo sabrás al final del capítulo, otra vez gracias y disfruta el capitulo**

**Kellyzelda1000: Lo del yaoi…en la parte final del fic lo sabrás, gracias a mí también me gusta tu fic es muy kawaii, disfruta el capitulo**

**Ychu: Epa, epa tú estás hablando de hentai también conocido como lemon yo hablo de lime en otras palabras algo subidito de tono PERO sin llegar a…eso, si a veces el correo chamaquea a la gente, suertuda al menos tu tendrás algo de FNAF lo único que tengo yo…son imágenes ya sea que yo allá hecho o que las guarde T.T, disfruta el capítulo gracias**

…**y ese ha sido el famoso "Respondiendo reviews" bueno, espero que todos estén preparados para este capítulo, espero que les guste…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 3. Feliz cumpleaños Laili… ¿o no?

Laili se había levantado antes de lo normal y es que estaba nerviosa por lo que pasaría ese día, sus padres le habían organizado su fiesta de 16 años…no le habían dicho que sería en la pizzería, pero sabía que era para que fuera una sorpresa. El último de sus cumpleaños que celebro ahí, fue cuando cumplió los 8, ya que después de eso, sus padres dejaron de llevarla; pero ahora lo que la ponía nerviosa eran dos cosas, 1.- Ahora Foxy era su novio y sabía que tenía "vida propia" por lo que no sabía que esperar hoy en su fiesta y 2.-Sus padres…sabían que Foxy era su novio; Así es, Laili no acostumbraba a ocultarles secretos a sus padres y cuando se los dijo…ellos al principio pensaron que se sentía mal, pero después de una larga explicación…ellos tuvieron que aceptarlo, aunque la idea de que si hija fuera la pareja de un zorro pirata animatronico…no les gustaba en realidad, pero mientras Laili fuera feliz lo aceptarían

Laili vio su despertador, eran las 6:30 am, solo pudo dormir media hora, se levantó y se dirigió hasta su repisa donde estaban sus libros y tomo el álbum que sus papás le dieron cuando comenzó a trabajar en la pizzería; lo abrió justo en donde estaban las fotos de su ultimo cumpleaños ahí, sonrió al ver como la última foto era justamente de Foxy cargándola, recordaba perfectamente ese instante

**Flashback**

Laili acababa de soplar las velitas de su pastel, para que después sus padres y su prima aplaudieran, los pocos amigos que tenía no podían ir por estar muy lejos de sus casas, pero al menos estaba con su prima, sus papás y con su animatronico favorito de toda la vida; cuando Laili termino de comer pastel se dirigió a ver a Foxy, por alguna razón estaba muy nerviosa por lo que se arregló su pelo el cual estaba agarrado en una coleta y sacudió su vestido morado, cuando vio a su pirata favorito

-Hola Foxy- saludo con un ligero sonrojo

-Hola marinera, ¿Qué tal su fiesta de cumpleaños?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Me gustó mucho, gracias capitán- contesto al mismo tiempo que jugaba con sus manos, pero sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo

-De nada, marinera- menciono Foxy, acto seguido, se inclinó para poder quedar casi a la altura de su visitante favorita y poder darle un beso en la frente

Justo cuando él se levantó, sus padres aparecieron y le dijeron que abrazara a Foxy para una foto, ella con una sonrisa obedeció y abrazo al pirata con gran alegría, después de eso solo pudo ir dos veces más, antes de que no volviera a ir en 8 años

**Fin del flashback**

Laili tomo su peluche de Foxy y lo miro por unos minutos, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo, ¿Quién diría que el animatronico que ella admiraba de niña, ahora sería su novio?, nunca nadie lo hubiera imaginado, se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que ya eran las 7:00 am, apenas reacciono se dirigió a bañar; cuando salió, se puso su uniforme y se peinó con su cabello suelto y un moño morado que combinaba con su bolsa cruzada, después, se dirigió a cepillarse los dientes para luego ir a ver a sus papás

**En la planta baja**

Lizbeth estaba haciendo el desayuno, mientras Luis hablaba por teléfono con su hermano mayor

-Hola, ya está todo listo para cuando vengas… ¿Cómo que no vendrás?...Laili esperaba verte hoy, sabes que eres su tío favorito…no Lidia es su TÍA favorita, tu eres el TÍO favorito…casi nunca vez a Laili…si es por tu trabajo…de acuerdo…pero recuerda, Laili cumple 16 años solo una vez, si te lo pierdes, no es nuestra culpa- y dicho esto, colgó -¿puedes creer que no piensa venir?-

-Bueno, le dijimos que sería en la pizzería y ya sabes que él no va ahí- contesto Lizbeth

-Si mi hermano no se acerca a la pizzería por los asesinatos que sucedieron ahí y tu hermana perdió el lóbulo justo allí…se nota que tú y yo nos complementamos- menciono Luis con ironía

-En realidad, a ti nunca te agrado que tu hermano se acerque a Laili, ¿Por qué ahora estas así?-

-Tu sabes la razón por la que no me gusta que venga, pero Laili lo quiero mucho y casi no se ven- en ese instante llego Laili –oh, buenos días princesa-

-Buenos días, papi- respondió Laili con una sonrisa para después sentarse junto a él en la barra de la cocina

-Hola mi pequeña, feliz cumpleaños- comento Lizbeth -¿Qué te gustaría para desayunar?-

-Oh, huevos con tocino y tostadas por favor- contesto Laili con una sonrisa

-Muy bien, ¿y cómo te fue anoche?- dijo su mamá

-Bien, nada fuera de lo normal- mintió, ya que no quería hablar sobre lo que había hecho con Foxy

-Muy bien, y sobre tu tío...- decía Luis pero fue interrumpido

-¡¿Cuándo viene?! ¡¿Ira con nosotros a la pizzería?! ¡¿A qué hora llega?!- preguntaba Laili sin parar

-…tu tío, no podrá venir…tiene mucho trabajo- termino de hablar Luis, le entristeció ver como Laili se puso seria con eso

-Oh, entiendo…tal vez…venga después- decía Laili al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su desayuno

-Laili no te pongas así, ¿Cuándo tu tío no ha estado en un cumpleaños tuyo?- dijo Lizbeth para intentar animarla

-Nunca- respondió Laili

-Exacto, de seguro encontrara la forma de estar aquí- dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio sus tostadas

-Gracias mamá- contesto Laili ya más alegre

-Por cierto, hoy no tienes que ir a la escuela, duerme todo lo que quieras, después de todo puedes pedir la tarea después- conto Luis

Después de esto, Laili les agradeció y después termino su desayuno, y antes de irse a dormir, sus padres le dieron su primer regalo: una nueva computadora de escritorio; Laili se los agradeció y ellos le dijeron que la instalarían rápidamente en su habitación, y luego se fue directo al baño para quitarse el uniforme y volver a ponerse su pijama; cuando salió su nueva computadora ya estaba ahí sonrió para después tomar el peluche de su amado Foxy y sin esperar se deja caer en su cama…tenía planeado dormir hasta las 12

**Un rato después**

**En la escuela**

**En el primer descanso**

Todos se encontraban junto a un árbol, como Laili decidió no venir se les facilito a sus amigos hablar sobre su fiesta y eso era de mucha

-Muy bien chicos- decía Lynda –hoy todo tiene que salir bien, Laili solo cumple 16 años una vez en la vida-

-Muy bien, ¿y en que tenemos que ayudar?- pregunto Max

-Mis tíos planean hacer su fiesta en la pizzería, así que tenemos que ayudarlos a ir por los regalos, el pastel, a decorar, y lo más importante…alguien tiene que ir a buscar el vestido que mi tía mando a hacer- respondió Lynda –nos veremos con mis tíos después de la escuela, ellos se encargaran de que Laili se quede en casa-

-¿Ya sabes cómo será la fiesta?- dijo Mauricio

-La verdad no, pero mis tíos siempre hacen las mejores fiestas- comento Lynda, en ese momento, sonó el timbre, cada quien regreso a su respectiva clase

**En el almuerzo**

Todos se encontraban hablando sobre cómo iba a ser la fiesta, Lynda les estaba contando que sus tíos no le dijeron nada para que fuera "sorpresa" y se enterara junto con Laili pero que de seguro era algo grande ya que sus tíos siempre hacían algo exagerado

-Yo no creo que exageren tanto como ustedes dicen- comento Jeremi

-Se nota que no conoces a mis tíos, Jeremi- le dijo Lynda

-¿En serio exageran?- pregunto Jessy

-Claro que si- respondió Lynda –Laili me conto que el año pasado cuando cumplió sus 15 años, rentaron un enorme salón en el que podían entrar casi 900 personas-

-¿En serio?- dijeron todos muy sorprendidos

-Sí, lo que es irónico ya que no tenía ni un solo amigo-

-¿Entonces, porque un salón tan grande?- hablo Nala

-¿Me creerían si les digo que fue porque contrataron acróbatas, ilusionistas, una banda, y le regalaron un viaje a Londres?-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron todos casi yéndose de espaldas

-Sí, y eso fue la segunda parte, durante la mañana y parte de la tarde, la llevaron al cine, al parque de diversiones, a una obra de ballet, a un concierto, a la biblioteca y por si fuera poco mi tía mando a hacerle un vestido con una diseñadora famosa, aunque…no se compara con lo que me regalo su tío dos días después…- Lynda iba a continuar pero vio que todos estaban más que sorprendidos y apenas y podían hablar, incluso parte de la escuela, estaba escuchando la historia -…mejor no les cuento más…saben que no me gusta llamar la atención- respondió un poco incomoda

-¿Todo eso…y…más cuando cumplió 15 años?- pregunto Lizzy muy sorprendida y valla que eso era difícil

-Sí, mis tíos siempre intentan que sus cumpleaños sean…inolvidables, en especial cuando se volvió anti-social ya que pensaban que tal vez todo eso la alegraría- término de contar Lynda –aunque ella esta vez pidió algo simple, ¿me pregunto qué harán mis tíos?-

**Mientras tanto**

Luis estaba organizando lo necesario para el cumpleaños de Laili con ayuda de Leonardo y Charlotte

-Luis, ¿no crees que es demasiado que le regales a Laili una laptop, un XBOX, 10 videojuegos, un DVD, 10 películas, la saga completa de "Ghostgirl" y una bicicleta?- pregunto Charlotte al ver la lista que les había entregado Luis

-Iba a ser mucho más, pero Laili dice que no quiere nada "extremo"- aclaro Luis al mismo tiempo que revisaba que tuviera todos los regalos

-Y 10 videojuegos, 10 películas y la saga completa de un libro, no es demasiado ¿verdad?- dijo Leonardo

-Eso no es nada comparado con el regalo que le íbamos a dar antes- menciono Luis

-¿Y que era?- pregunto Charlotte

-Su propio departamento- contesto como si nada, dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta

-¿Un…departamento?- preguntaron sin poder creerlo

-Sí, yo me mude a los 17 y Lizbeth a los 18, vale más prevenir que lamentar y por cualquier cosa ella ya tendría donde estar cuando quisiera irse, obviamente, sería un lugar donde supiéramos que estaría sana y salva- decía Luis sin dejar de ordenar todo

-Y por cierto, ¿Dónde está Lizbeth?- pregunto Charlotte

-Fue a ver a Lidia-

**Con Lizbeth**

-Lidia por favor- decía Lizbeth casi en suplica

-Lizbeth ya te dije que no iré a esa pizzería, y menos ahora que volvieron a poner a…esa animatronica- decía Lidia con nervios al recordar a Mangle

-Vamos, es cumpleaños de tu sobrina- siguió insistiendo Lizbeth

-Ya lo dije, no es no- y con esto Lidia se dio vuelta decidida de regresar a su casa

-Muy bien, no vallas entonces, pero esperaba, que al menos una vez en tu vida hicieras algo sin pensar en ti- entonces, Lizbeth se fue muy enojada

Lidia, pensó por un momento lo que su hermana le había dicho, tal vez si estaba siendo muy egoísta…"_no, Lizbeth solo me lo dijo para fastidiarme"_, así que no le dio más importancia al asunto, y se dirigió a ver la tele

**De regreso con Laili**

Por fin tocaron el timbre de salida, ahora mismo todos se dirigían a sus casas para ir a cambiarse y después ir a la pizzería y ayudar con lo que fuera necesario, Laili se dirigió corriendo hasta llegar a su casa, donde sus padres la recibieron con las mañanitas y un montón de confeti, Laili subió a su cuarto para cambiarse. Sus padres le dijeron que su vestido aún no había llegado, y que por lo tanto se pusiera otra cosa, ella opto por ponerse una blusa simple de color lila y unos leggins negros y se cambió sus zapatos escolares por unos converse morados después de vestirse se dirigió a donde estaban sus padres

**Fuera de la casa**

-Entonces, Laili se quedara aquí, y tú y yo iremos a la pizzería para que todo esté en orden cuando ella llegue– menciono Lizbeth al mismo tiempo que se encargaba de meter varias cosas al auto

-Muy bien, entonces ella se quedara sola mientras tanto, ¿verdad? Respondió Luis

-Sí, tendrá tiempo para hacer lo que quiera hasta las 3 de la tarde, y luego le diremos que valla- decía Lizbeth -¿Qué esperas?, tenemos que llegar antes que todos-

-Ya voy, meter todo esto no es fácil ¿sabes?- dijo Luis cuando por fin termino de guardar todo

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Laili que iba llegando

-Perfecto, quédate aquí un rato mientras preparamos todo, y no olvides que… - explicaba Lizbeth pero fue interrumpida

-Tengo que estar allá a las 3, no hay problema- término de decir Laili

-Bien, cuídate mientras no estamos- comentaba Luis al mismo tiempo que se subía al auto –no olvides que si sucede algo no dudes en llamarnos-

-Lo sé- respondió Laili mientras se despedía con la mano

-Te queremos- le dijo Lizbeth para que después arrancaran el auto y se fueran a la pizzería

Laili regreso corriendo a su casa. Fue a su cuarto y encendió su nueva computadora –hora de descargar juegos- dicho esto, Laili comenzó a descargar miles de juegos y la mayoría…de terror

**En la pizzería**

Lizbeth y Luis llegaron minutos antes de que su sobrina y los amigos de ella y Laili llegaran, todos se dirigieron hacia _Party Room 3. _Cuando llegaron, mientras Luis se dedicaba a llevar todo, Lizbeth se encargó de decirle a su sobrina y a los demás en lo que necesitaba ayuda

-Muy bien chicos, necesito que nos ayuden trayendo el resto de las decoraciones, lo que se dará en las bolsas de regalo, los regalos, el pastel y lo más importante…el vestido que mandamos a hacer de parís- termino de hablar la mamá de Laili

-¿Por qué el vestido es lo más importante?- pregunto Nala

-Porque nos costó mucho- respondió Lynda

-¿Cuánto les costó?- dijo Jeremi

-Nos costó 50,000 dólares- contesto Lisbeth como si nada

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron todos

-Y en euros franceses seria como…11, 050,000 euros- en ese momento Lizzy se fue de espaldas mientras los demás estaban en shock –lo siento, creo que no debí haber dicho eso- se disculpó Lizbeth

-No se preocupe, pero… ¿Es en serio?- hablo Mauricio

-Sí, cuando se trata de Laili intentamos darle lo mejor…es una forma de decir lo sentimos- dijo susurrando la última parte con tristeza

-¿Qué?- dijo Lynda creyendo haber oído lo último

-Nada, nada…bueno…Mauricio, Max, Melissa ¿Quisieran ir por las decoraciones?

-Si- respondieron los tres

-Perfecto, entonces…Jeremi, Lynda, Nala ¿Podrían ir por lo que se dará en las bolsas de regalos?-

-Claro- contestaron al unísono

-Y exactamente, ¿Qué iremos a buscar?- pregunto Jeremi

-Mini IPads- respondió Luis que iba pasando

-Ahhh- dijeron sin poder creerlo a excepción de Lynda -¿no es una broma?-

-No, y deben ir a buscarlo a nuestra oficina, Lynda los llevara, ella sabe dónde trabajamos- menciono Lizbeth

-Claro- dijo Lynda

-¿Quién quiere ir a buscar los regalos?- apenas termino Cesar, Mindy y Jessy ya habían levantado las manos –está bien, pueden ir los tres-

-Genial- comento Mindy -¿y que le van a regalar?-

-Luis y yo pensamos en regalarle una laptop, un XBOX, 10 videojuegos, un DVD, 10 películas, la saga completa de "Ghostgirl" y una bicicleta- menciono como si nada y con una sonrisa

-Wow, Laili sí que debe esperar más que ansiosa todas sus fiestas- hablo Cesar

-Como no encontramos casi nada de eso aquí, el tío de Laili los compro en Nueva york, se supone que el iba a traerlos…pero no pudo venir y dijo que los había mandado por correo, así que tienen que ir a la oficina postal por ellos-

-Entendido- mencionaron los tres al unísono

-Mmm, Zero y Xero ¿podrían ir a buscar el pastel, por favor?-

-Claro- contestaron al mismo tiempo

-¿Cómo es el pastel?- pregunto Xero

-El pastel es de 16 pisos, para su suerte, ustedes solo tienen que ir a buscarlo y los de la pastelería traerán al pastel y a ustedes en el camión de entregas, pero cuando lo bajen, es responsabilidad de los dos traerlo…hasta…aquí…sano…y salvo, ¿entendido?- decía Lizbeth con una seriedad que incluso llegaba a intimidar

-S…si- contestaron algo nerviosos

Lizbeth se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y volvió a ser como siempre

-Perdón, no quise parecer…eso, es que el pastel es lo segundo más importante, siempre le damos a Laili un pastel con el total de pisos igual al total de años que cumple, siempre fue lo más importante…pero este año le dimos más importancia al vestido- término de explicar Lizbeth

-No se preocupe…solo nos sorprendimos- dijo Zero

-Ok, gracias por entender y…solo falta que alguien valla a buscar el vestido…curiosamente solo queda…- pero fue interrumpida por cierta chica entusiasta

-¡Si, iré por el vestido!- celebraba Lizzy mientras daba saltitos, los demás se vieron algo preocupados, Lizzy no era exactamente…cuidadosa y viendo que el vestido realmente caro…no era lo mejor que Lizzy fuera por el

-Lizzy… ¿Qué tal si tú vas por los mini IPads y yo voy por el vestido?- propuso Lynda

-¿Qué haces?...no creas que los IPads mini no cuestan- le susurro Nala

-Lo sé, pero al menos tú y Jeremi podrían vigilarla, en lugar de que ella valla a buscar sola un vestido de 50,000 dólares- respondió Lynda igualmente en susurro

-Lynda tiene un punto- menciono Jeremy uniéndose a la plática de susurros

-No veo que haya problema en que Lizzy valla por el vestido- hablo Lizbeth

-¡Bien! ¡Podre ir por el vestido!- volvió a celebrar Lizzy, los demás no sabían cómo terminaría esto…pero esperaban que no saliera tan pal, solo quedaba esperar

**Minutos después**

Ahora, todos se encontraban afuera de la pizzería, listos para buscar lo asignado

-Muy bien- decía Mindy –este no debe ser solo un buen…cumpleaños para Laili, no, este debe ser…¡el mejor cumpleaños de Laili!, solo se cumplen los 16 años una vez en la vida, por suerte, los podrá cumplir en la pizzería, donde está su novio, donde ya nos tiene a nosotros y…donde ya no la molestan, por primera vez desde los 8 años de Laili, esta es la oportunidad para que tenga una fiesta en donde allá más personas que solo estén mis tíos, ella y por supuesto…yo, así que ¿Qué esperamos?, ¡hagamos que Laili tenga una fiesta inolvidable!-

Dicho y hecho, todos tomaron rumbo hacia sus respectivos destinos para llevar lo necesario a la fiesta

**Con Mauricio, Max y Melissa**

Después de varios minutos de caminar, para luego tomar el autobús, llegaron a la tienda de fiestas, en ese lugar tenían de todo, de dulces hasta juegos artificiales; los tres entraron y vieron que el lugar estaba completamente lleno, pero por suerte –y un poco de trabajo– lograron llegar hasta el mostrados, donde rápidamente llego un señor como de 60 años para atenderlos

-Buenas tardes jóvenes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?-

-Venimos a buscar unas decoraciones- respondió Melissa –nos dijeron que ya las ordenaron, solo teníamos que venir a buscarlos-

-Claro les daré las decoraciones en un minuto, solo díganme el apellido quien cumpla años- pidió el señor al mismo tiempo que debajo del mostrador saco una tabla con nombres

-Murtons- dijo Max

-Mmm…ahhh si, Laili Murtons aquí esta, síganme las decoraciones están en la bodega- dicho esto, el señor los guio hasta la trastienda

Cuando llegaron, el señor les pidió que esperaran un segundo, dijo que iría por todo, después de esperar 5 minutos el señor regreso con 3 bolsas de globos morados, 10 paquetes de serpentinas moradas y lilas, gorros de fiesta morado con manchas lilas y por ultimo… 3 cajas de bombones morados

-Wow, sabía que a Laili le gustaba el morado…pero no pensé que tanto- dijo Mauricio

-Valla…creí que nunca volvería a ver tanto color morado en mi vida- menciono el señor con una sonrisa

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto Max

-Bueno, hace varios años, y diría más o menos…28 años, había un chico de 12 años que decir que le gustaba el morado era quedarse corto, jajajaja, cada fiesta de cumpleaños todo lo que pedían morado, morado y solo morado, y no se imaginan todo lo que decían de ese chico- contaba el señor con nostalgia

-¿Qué pasaba con él?- hablo Melissa

-Pues era un chico callado, se metía en muchos problemas, siempre buscándolos por donde sea, y si algo les puedo decir que sobresalía del chico…era…que odiaba a los niños, si mal no recuerdo su nombre es…Vincent-

-¿En serio odiaba a los niños?- inquirió Max

-Odiaba a muchas cosas y personas, pero a los niños principalmente, aunque en realidad, conmigo siempre fue muy amable, cada tarde venía a ver cómo iba todo y yo siempre le regalaba dulces de uva, también recuerdo que si veía que la tienda estaba repleta y solo estaba yo, me ayudaba, ya fuera llevando las cosas de aquí a los clientes o atendiendo a las personas, sé que le costaba mucho y por eso se lo agradezco- narraba el señor

-Valla, parece que Vincent le tomo cariño a usted señor- comento Mauricio

-Sí, decía que yo era como un segundo padre o al menos alguien en quien si podía confiar, por ejemplo una vez, me enferme gravemente pero Vincent se encargaba de mí, le decía que no era necesario, pero no hacía caso y seguía ayudándome, debo admitir que si no me hubiera ayudado probablemente no los estaría atendiendo ahora mismo- esto sorprendió mucho a los tres, pero prefirieron seguir escuchando –creo que se debía a que su padre tomaba mucho en ese entonces por lo que su madre se había ido de ahí después de obtener el divorcio, y un día él me dijo que en todo el mundo solo podía contar con tres personas…su hermano menor, su novia y conmigo, por desgracias…Vincent se mudó unos días después de contarme eso

-Que mal, pero de seguro lo recuerda señor…- decía Mauricio

-Oh lo siento, mi nombre es Rafael von y si…también creo que él me recuerda, nunca tuve hijos y bueno…Vincent era lo más parecido que tuvo de uno-

Después de eso, regresaron y después de pagar los adornos tomaron el autobús para regresar

**Decoraciones…Listas**

**Con Jeremi, Lynda y Nala**

**2 horas y media para la fiesta**

Habían tenido que tomar, un taxi y dos autobuses para poder llegar, lo que Jeremi y Nala no se esperaban…era que terminaran a unos pasos de una de las fábricas de Apple

-Lynda, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- pregunto Jeremi

-Venimos por los IPad mini, aquí es donde trabajan mis tíos- respondió Lynda al mismo tiempo que entraban

-¿Es una broma verdad?- dijo Nala

-Claro que es una broma sino, ¿Por qué habríamos tomado un taxi y dos autobuses? Claro, para hacerlo más realista, claro que no es una broma- dicho esto Lynda espero a que los recibieran, nos tardó mucho para que la recepcionista apareciera

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- pregunto la recepcionista

-Mis tíos son Luis Ramírez y Lizbeth Murtons, venimos a buscar unos mini IPad que tienen en su oficina- respondió Lynda con total tranquilidad

-Oh claro, ellos nos avisaron sobre eso, su oficina está en el piso 20 a la izquierda y hasta el fondo esta su oficina-

Gracias- dicho esto los tres se dirigieron al elevador y se dirigieron hasta el piso indicado

-Entonces… ¿tus tíos trabajan en Apple?- pregunto Jeremi aun sin poder creerlo

-Si, así es como pueden pagar todo lo que tienen y todo lo que le dan a Laili- respondió Lynda

-y si tienen tanto dinero, ¿Por qué metieron a Laili a una prepa publica?- hablo Nala

-Porque no la quieren malcriar- fue todo lo que contesto

-Si claro, porque mandar a hacerle un vestido de 50,000 dólares y un sinfín de regalos no es malcriarla ¿verdad?- dijo Nala con una muy notable ironía

-Malcriarla seria que estudiara en línea porque todo el tiempo se la pasaran viajando y todo eso, Laili a pesar de todo lo que tiene sigue prefiriendo las cosas simples- explico Lynda –otra cosa, es que mis tíos le den incluso lo que no pide-

Cuando llegaron a la oficina se veía una caja llena de IPad mini sobre el escritorio de su tía, la tomaron para después guardarla en una bolsa y lo más rápido que pudieron se fueron de regreso a la pizzería

**Mini IPad…Listos**

**Mientras tanto**

**En la pizzería**

Luis y Lizbeth habían terminado de poner las primeras serpentinas y era hora de poner los globos

-Liz, los chicos fueron a buscar los globos morados ¿verdad?- pregunto Luis

-Así es- respondió ella

-De acuerdo, entonces, pásame los globos lilas- Lizbeth lo miro confundida

-Luis, tu dijiste que tú los traerías-

-No, estuvimos de acuerdo en que los traerías tú- respondió a la defensiva

Entonces se dieron cuenta que…

Habían olvidado los globos

-Bueno, ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?- comento Lizbeth –aún hay mucho que hacer y tener que regresar a la casa nos retrasaría-

-Mmm, ya se llamémosles a Leonardo y a Charlotte y que…- proponía Luis pero fue interrumpido

-Ellos no están en casa, decidieron adelantar el trabajo suficiente para poder estar libres durante la fiesta- respondió Lizbeth –solo hay una cosa que se puede hacer- menciono un poco incomoda

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Luis de igual manera

**En otro lugar**

Laili se encontraba terminando de bajar el último videojuego de terror, descargaría más después, pero ya era hora de empezar a jugar

-De acuerdo, me tomo un poco más de media tener todos estos juegos, pero al fin…puedo comenzar, mmm…creo que iniciare con _Monstrum- _

Estaba a punto de presionar New Game…justo cuando el teléfono sonó indicando una llamada entrante

-¿Bueno?-

-_Hola princesa-_

-Hola papá, ¿sucede algo?-

-_En realidad…olvidamos los globos, ¿podrías traerlos por favor?-_

-Claro papá, los llevare en seguida-

Dicho esto, Laili se levantó y se dirigió hasta la sala donde estaban los globos, los tomo y se fue corriendo hasta la pizzería; cuando entro no dudo en darle un pequeño saludo a Foxy el cual estaba dando su show no pudo quedarse a ver su respuesta ya que fue rápidamente hacia _Party Room 3,_ después de darle los globos a sus padres estaba dispuesta a irse, pero no se esperó que Foxy la llamara desde _Pirate Cove_, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta entro

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi sirena- dijo Foxy al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Laili y la apegaba a su pecho

-Gracias Foxy- respondió Laili para después darle un corto pero dulce beso en los labios –lo siento, pero tengo que irme, pero espero verte durante mi fiesta-

-Está bien, pero no tardes- contesto Foxy con una sonrisa…algo extraña, por lo cual solo miro al piso sonrojada

**Con Cesar, Mindy y Jessy**

Los tres al fin habían llegado a la oficina postal, cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para regresar a la fiesta, ahora solo faltaba que pidieran los paquetes

-Disculpe, nos enviaron por unos…paquetes de cumpleaños que mandaron desde Nueva york- hablo Mindy

-Ah ¿es de ustedes esos regalos?- pregunto el empleado

-Casi, es para mi mejor amiga-

-Ya veo, todos nos preguntábamos para quien era tantos libros y toda esa tecnología- hablaba el chico mientras tomaba 3 paquetes –aquí tienen-

-Gracias, rápido chicos tenemos que regresar a la pizzería- apenas Cesar dijo esto todos salieron corriendo

**Regalos…listos**

**Mientras tanto**

**2 horas para la fiesta**

-Nunca creí que tendría que tendría que esperar un taxi solo para llevar mini IPads a un cumpleaños- se quejaba Jeremi

-Compórtate, ya casi llegamos- hablo Nala –vez ahí viene uno- en ese momento los tres se subieron y por fin pudieron descansar del largo viaje –tanto de ida y vuelta- que estaban haciendo

Después de casi media hora de viaje en taxi (así es la oficina quedaba…un poco lejos) bajaron a una cuadra de la pizzería, solo pagaron el taxi y tomaron su camino sin prisa alguna

-Todo perfecto, ¿verdad?- menciono Lynda

-Si- respondieron los dos

-Jeremi, pásame un mini IPad, quiero ver como son- pidió Lynda

-Los tiene Nala- respondió Jeremi

-Pero yo se los di a Lynda- comento la oji-verde

-Pero yo los deje en el… ¡TAXI!- grito Lynda al ver que había perdido un total de 32 mini IPads

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron los dos al unísono

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlos?- pregunto Nala con preocupación

-Quería descansar así que los deje a un lado, ¡esto no es posible!- decía sin dejar se caminar de un lado a otro

**Mini IPads…perdidos**

**Minutos después**

**1 hora para la fiesta**

Ninguno de los tres se atrevía a ir con Luis y Lizbeth y decirles que habían perdido los electrónicos, segundos después, vieron que se acercaban Max, Melissa, Mauricio, Mindy, Cesar, Jessy, Xero y Zero los cuales…también venían con las manos vacías

**Decoraciones…perdidas**

**Regalos…perdidos**

**Pastel…perdido**

-Por favor…no me digan que…- casi suplicaba Lynda

-En nuestra defensa- hablo Mauricio -¿sabían que es demasiado fácil perder decoraciones cuando el autobús está lleno?-

-Eso al menos tiene sentido… ¡¿pero cómo pierdes un pastel de 16 pisos?!- les grito Lynda a Zero y Xero

-En la pastelería dijeron que ya no lo tenían, eso fue todo- contesto Xero ocultándose tras de Jeremi

-¡Y ustedes! ¡¿Cómo pierden los regalos de Laili?!-

-En primera, nunca es seguro andar con todo ese tipo de lujos por la calle, sobre todo cuando las vacaciones ya comenzaron y los rateros tienen más tiempo libre- se defendió Cesar

-¿Y en segunda?- pregunto Lynda al mismo tiempo que aguantaba las ganas de golpear algo

-Y en segunda…Mindy los perdió-

-¡Oye!, el punto es…que…todo se perdió, hay que decirle a mis tíos lo que pasa y…esperemos que los castigos no sean tan duros- hablo Mindy

Así, todos se dirigieron hasta la pizzería; cuando llegaron al salón de fiestas, vieron como los padres de Laili tenían casi todo listo y apenas los vieron llegar fueron y preguntaron por los encargos

-Amm…nosotros…- trataba de hablar Lynda -…bueno…lo que pasa es que…- pero fue interrumpida por…

-¡Estoy harta!- grito Laili desde la entrada de _Party Room 3_ -¡esto no es justo! ¡Descargue casi 25 juegos de terror y no eh podido jugar ninguno! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque no dejan de pedirme que traiga las cosas que olvidan! Y cuando por fin estoy libre de todo esto ¡Llega una señora a entregar las decoraciones que encontró en un autobús, luego un taxista con una caja llena de IPads mini con la dirección de la casa y para colmo, fueron los de la pastelería, no llegaron por el pastel a tiempo y lo llevaron a la casa! Y por supuesto ¡Yo tuve que traer todo hasta aquí!- gritaba con ira al mismo tiempo que entraba cargando las cajas de sus regalos con las de las decoraciones y después meter con mucho trabajo el pastel hasta dejarlo en la mesa -¡así no es como quería celebrar mi cumpleaños!

Todos estaban en shock, pues nunca, NUNCA habían visto a Laili de esa manera, y es que todo lo que decía era verdad; cada vez que ella se sentaba lista para empezar a jugar, sonaba el teléfono y tenía que ir corriendo para tener al menos un poco de tiempo jugando…pero por desgracia…no fue así, ¡Ni siquiera había podido darle play al juego todavía!

-¡Hola, volví con el vestido!- saludo Lizzy mientras entraba con una gran sonrisa y con una caja blanca

-Espera- hablo Nala -¿no perdiste el vestido…o algo así?-

-No, ¿Por qué lo perdería?, fue más fácil de lo que me dijeron en realidad, solo fue ir a la boutique, y pedir el vestido, incluso me dieron helado mientras esperaba, y al final me dieron el vestido e incluso se ofrecieron a traerme para que no le pasara nada- termino de explicar con una sonrisa dejando a todos sorprendidos y molestos

-Bueno, gracias por traer las cosas Laili- hablo Lizbeth con tristeza –y perdón…ya no hay tiempo para que juegues…la fiesta comienza en 30 minutos y tienes que ir a ponerte el vestido…nosotros terminaremos con lo que falta-

-Lo se…iré enseguida- contesto Laili evitando las ganas de volver a gritar e incluso soltarse a llorar, estaba tan triste que ni siquiera noto la mirada de preocupación que tenía Foxy

Los demás igual fueron a sus casas para arreglarse y cuando Luis y Lizbeth terminaron de adornar todo faltaban 10 minutos para la fiesta por lo que se fueron lo más rápido posible, la pizzería iba a cerrar temprano ese día solo por la fiesta de Laili…la idea era que durara hasta las 8 pm, por lo que mientras los originales estuvieran en la fiesta…los Toy estarían haciendo nada… ¿o no?; no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando entraron Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica y Mangle

-¿Así que para esto se fue que la guardia no paraba de entrar y salir como loca?- hablo Toy Freddy más para el que para sus amigos

-Es…mucho color morado- menciono Mangle, la cual estaba ya rota nuevamente

-¿Quién cumplirá años?- inquirió Toy Chica

-No lo sé, pero miren esto- dijo BonBon al mismo tiempo que tomaba una bolsa de regalo y sacaba una mini IPad –esto lo que los humanos no sueltan, ni siquiera mientras comen-

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- gruño Foxy el cual llegaba con los demás tras de el

-Solo quisimos venir a ver de qué se trataba todo el alboroto- menciono Toy Chica

-Mejor váyanse, no van a arruinar esta fiesta- hablo Bonnie

-Cálmense- decía Toy Freddy –no vamos a hacer na…- pero fue interrumpido

-¡Miren ese pastel!- grito Mangle, acto seguido, se notaba una GRAN mordida en el pastel y a Mangle con la cara llena de glaseado morado -¡esta delicioso!-

-Inútil descuartizada mira lo que hiciste- gruño Foxy bastante molesto

-Tu no me llamas así- le respondió Mangle se igual manera, pero no se percató de que se había enredado con las serpentinas, lo que causo que todas junto con los globos se soltaran –ups-

-Mangle, deja de moverte- le grito Toy Freddy, lo que menos quería era tener reclamos de Puppet

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Toy Bonnie por error pateo una de las patas de la mesa donde estaban los regalos y las bolsas de regalo, los cuales al caerse…el DVD, la consola y los mini IPads…se rompieron

-¡Mira lo que hiciste intento de niño bonito!- grito Foxy

-Fue un accidente- se defendió Toy Bonnie

-Es suficiente, ya váyanse de aquí- grito Freddy con irritación

-¡Tu no nos dices que debemos o no hacer!- grito Mangle para después tirarle un pedazo de pastel, el cual Freddy esquivo, pero…no cierto títere

-¡Creí haberles dicho, que no arruinaran esta fiesta!- grito al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el pastel de la máscara -¡Golden!

Entonces, en medio de la habitación apareció el mencionado, con total tranquilidad e indiferencia jalo a Mangle del cuello ocasionando que se estrellara con el piso y con su otra mano tomo a los demás Toy y se los llevo a sus respectivos lugares

**Al mismo tiempo**

Luis, Lizbeth y Laili bajaron del auto, dejando ver que ahora se veían más formales y que Laili ahora traía un vestido sin tirantes y muy esponjoso de color aqua

-¿Te gusta tu vestido, Laili?- pregunto Lizbeth

-…es lindo…- fue todo lo que contesto, aún seguía enojada

-¿Pero te gusta, princesa?- dijo Luis

-Me gustaría…si fuera morado- y es que en Francia se habían equivocado de color en lugar de ser morado ahora era azul verdoso

Cuando entraron también estaban llegando sus amigos y los padres de Mindy, Laili solo quería llegar rápido para que todo terminara de una vez, pero al llegar…solo encontraron todo destrozado, Laili no aguanto más y salió corriendo de ahí al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas salían sin piedad; ya habían pasado varias horas de todo eso, Laili se había encerrado en su cuarto y no dejaba de llorar, y cuando alguien intentaba hablar con ella solo respondía ¡Odio mi cumpleaños!, no fue hasta que un rato después le dijeron que justo ese día era "Día del cono gratis" solo así Laili se animó a salir y todos fueron a Dairy Queen por sus helados gratis, y aprovechando el viaje, le compraron un pastel de oreo y por primera vez en horas…Laili sonrió, y uso ese momento de reflexión…el día no había sido el mejor de todos, para nada…pero…no podía odiar el día en que nació

**Más tarde**

Eran cerca de las 11:30 pm cuando un camión se estaciono frente a la casa de Laili, ella y sus padres salieron confundidos a ver de qué se trataba, entonces bajo un tipo algo robusto y de cabello negro

-Disculpen ¿ustedes son Luis Ramírez y Lizbeth Murtons?-

-Si- respondieron al mismo tiempo que ambos ocultaban a Laili detrás de ellos

-Muy bien, alguien le manda algo a su hija- entonces, el tipo subió la puerta del camión y bajo otro sujeto el cual lo ayudo a bajar…

-¡Ahhh, es una moto!- grito Laili saliendo de detrás de sus padres para poder ver la moto que le traían, era negra con morado, el casco también era morado y dentro del mismo había unos guantes sin dedo también morados, noto que también había una nota así que la tomo y empezó a leer

_Hola princesa morada_

_Aquí tu tío favorito, perdón por no poder estar en tu cumpleaños, pero sabes que siempre tendrás regalos de mi parte, esta moto…representa de que ya eres libre de tomar tus decisiones, de ir…a donde tú quieras, de hacer…lo que tú quieras, pero no lo olvides para tus padres y para mí, siempre serás nuestra bebé_

_Te quiere, tu tío_

_PD: no creas que es el único regalo_

Cuando leyó eso último se dio cuenta de que habían apilado varias cajas con envoltorios, regreso la nota al casco y rompió el papel solo para encontrarse con…

Una laptop y una tableta, un XBOX y un Kinect, 20 videojuegos, un DVD y un Blu-ray, 20 películas y las sagas completas de "Los juegos del hambre" y "Hush Hush"

No lo podía creer, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, le dieron lo que parecía ser una jaula cubierta con una manta, cuando retiro dicho trapo…no podía creer lo que veía… ¡un murciélago! ¡Desde que tenía memoria había querido uno!

**12:00 am**

Que irónico, el día no transcurrió nada bien, pero…literalmente…su cumpleaños había terminado de la mejor manera

-Ups, llego tarde al trabajo-

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Y más o menos así fue mi cumpleaños…pero sin los grandiosos regalos del final T.T es que al menos quise que Laili si terminara bien su cumpleaños, es que ¿saben que me dijo mi mamá el día de mi cumpleaños? (aparte de las felicitaciones) me dijo ¡Que me pusiera a limpiar y a sacudir! Y justo fue por eso que no me dejaba escribir el capítulo yo me sentaba a seguir escribiendo y ella me llamaba para limpiar otra cosa, nos los quiero aburrir con mi vida así que…Nos leemos luego**

**PD: Muchas gracias a todos por su espera y por sus felicitaciones**

**PD2: Por mayoría de votos…no pondré el yaoi**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	4. Ayuda amorosa y un terrible accidente

**¡Gomen, no quise tardar tanto! ¡Todo es culpa de la escuela!, sé que me tarde de la manera más terrible, pero estoy demasiado atareada con tareas y mi mamá no deja de decirme "esfuérzate ya que estas en lo último de secundaria" ya fuimos a inscribirme a la prepa que elegí y no les voy a mentir…me sentí como una niña de kínder entrando en una secundaria: todos volteaban a verme y solo me quedaba no separarme de mi mamá; pero no los aburro con mi vida y vámonos lo más rápido posible al "Respondiendo reviews"**

**Roxane the fox: Perdóname pero la mayoría voto en contra del yaoi, espero que te guste el capitulo**

**Karoru Gengar: Ni tan perfecto ya viste que Laili salió llorando y lo único que alegro que el día fue el helado y los regalos del tío (yo solo tuve el helado para alegrarme…solo eso); ¿Cómo pudo haber sido posible que lo mini IPads se hayan roto por animatronico, en vez de que los hayan robado?...no lo sé; pronto empezaran los celos de Freddy, espero que te guste el capitulo**

**Zero and Xero: Tienes razón, no fue la mejor elección; se nota que en serio amas a Mangle, bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo**

**eedt: Gracias, disfruta el capitulo**

**Guest: Gracias *le pasa un pañuelo* toma; espero que te guste el capitulo**

**ShadowKing1992: Si ese fue un momento que estoy segura que nadie se esperaba; si este cumpleaños que pase no diría que fue el mejor pero ya que; espero disfrutes el capitulo**

**Jazminjo: Hola, si la escena que hiciste se la conté a mi hermana y siempre me pide que se la vuelva a contar jajajaja; si mi mamá siempre me dice que limpie ¡aunque la casa este limpia!, ok disfruta el capitulo**

**RPVGHOST20: Yo tampoco tendré regalos así…o al menos no todos juntos como ha Laili; si esos Toy no saben comportarse; disfruta el capitulo**

**Simbalaika: Si jajajaja; gracias y no te preocupes ya me encargare de las explicaciones muy detalladas; otra vez gracias por decírmelo y espero que disfrutes el capitulo**

**Lachicapirata: Gracias y…no *nerviosa* ¿Por qué creerías eso? Jajajaja…amm…disfruta el capitulo**

**Taikano: Verdad ¿Quién no querría regalos tan impresionantes?; si esos Toy no paran de causar problemas; gracias ¡disfruta el capítulo!**

**Glaceon Akuma: Si…Laili es muy afortunada por siempre tener todo, aunque…todo tiene una razón y esa razón la verán más adelante; Ohhh yo tenía la de Spirit también ¡esa película es de las mejores de mi infancia!; si, si alguien quiere un murciélago hay estar precavido…pero como a Laili le dan todo; disfruta el capitulo**

**ReinaBrassica: Claro que sí, solo que la escuela me tiene bastante ocupada, en especial ahora que pasare a la prepa, disfruta el capitulo**

**Heron and White: Claro que sí, espero que te guste el capitulo**

**Kaileonami: Gracias, así es le dan todo a esta niña; pues aunque yo tampoco pedí fiesta ¡me hizo una! Y para colmo me dio un vestido que no me gustaba… ¡ella sabe que me gusta el morado pero me da un vestido de color aqua!; espero que disfrutes el capitulo**

**Reider crpy: Muchas gracias; si para ellos nada es suficiente; see su tío la quiere igual o más que sus papás, ya lo conocerán más adelante; disfruta el capitulo**

**The Red Shadow 10: Yo hago exactamente lo mismo cuando veo que alguien actualiza; a mi primero solo me dieron puras bolsas…parece que no me conocen, la única bolsa que uso es mi bolsa morada cruzada (como la de Laili); si esos Toys arruinaron la fiesta después que de milagro se recuperó todo; no, la novia de Vincent no era Mahogany, en realidad, es alguien que jamás imaginarias…pero ya lo veras pronto; si me encantan tus historias pero como ya mencione trato de centrarme en la escuela y no puedo terminar de leer la de "Una historia detrás de la historia" pero espero poder leerlo pronto; espero ansiosa el próximo capitulo**

**SoFiLeXa: Al parecer Laili; si un poquito al final; no preocupeishon que ya vas a ver que hizo Foxy cuando Laili llego a trabajar; gracias y espero que te guste el capitulo**

**Rassiel-Magics: Si pobre de Laili que pasó de esa manera su cumpleaños; ¿en serio? Oh por Dios; espero que disfrutes el capitulo**

**BORRE2222: Gracias, disfruta el capitulo**

**Lacho12: Esa impresión es muy común, al principio yo misma me sorprendí de lo que escribía; gracias y feliz cumpleaños…atrasado, disfruta el capitulo**

**Abishley Abi: Muchas gracias, no hay problema, perdón por no haber actualizado antes; si al final el cumpleaños no salió tan mal; disfruta el capitulo**

**Ychu: Perdóname pero la mayoría pidió que no lo pusiera; si tanto para nada, disfruta el capitulo**

**MinusDark: Muchas gracias, si esta de Laili tiene todo…suertuda; ¿está en Nueva York…o estabas en Nueva York? De todas formas que bien que pudiste comprar todo eso; gracias eso ayuda; exacto ese era mi plan tener a una chica tipo Pinkie, gracias por notarlo; yo también estoy feliz con lo que tengo (mi IPod y mi mini-lap, porque mi teléfono y mi Tablet no los uso mucho); gracias es que por más que busque no pude encontrar la información; son suposiciones mías; espero que te guste el capitulo**

**Estefy Tsukino: Muchísimas gracias, tienes razón tal vez no fue la mejor fiesta, pero si fue un lindo final; ¡al fin! Alguien que noto eso de "es una manera de decir lo siento" eso es algo que sabrán más adelante; por un momento me asustaste ¡nunca me hagas eso! T.T; disfruta el capitulo**

**FlakyVickyHTF: See, pero así eligieron criarla; felicidades que te valla bien; pues el yaoi no se pudo, pero espero que disfrutes de este capitulo**

**Cure flora: Si pobre de Laili pero al final tuvo helado gratis; así es…mi mamá me mando a sacudir y a barrer ¡en mis 15 años! No me dejo escribir T.T; muchas gracias espero que también te guste este capitulo**

**Jorch2007 Random: Bueno ganaste con lo del yaoi…no habrá; muchas gracias mi buen amigo; see…al menos recibí la bocina de My Little pony que quería…lo curioso es que el otro día no funciono… ¿será que me chamaquearon con el regalo?; espero que te guste el capitulo**

**Vitalka Fazbear: Gracias y como querías ya no habrá yaoi, disfruta el capitulo**

**Juanci: ¡Saludos desde México!; mmm…entiendo tu punto, si, no a todos nos gusta lo mismo, pero te doy las gracias por leer mi historia aunque tiene algo que a ti no te guste, aunque de alguna forma el mensaje sobre este tipo de relación seria: nunca nadie escoge de quien se enamora, el amor simplemente llega y no pregunta y no pide permiso, solamente sucede; yo diría que ese es el mensaje, pero cada quien con sus gustos y decisiones; espero que te guste el capitulo**

**Guest (1): ¡Gracias!; si…tal vez para la próxima; gracias y disfruta el capitulo**

**Guest (2): Muchas gracias, disfruta el capitulo**

**Aimi-Murasaki798: En realidad, los animatronicos están en su versión original, aunque estoy viendo si en un capitulo los cambio a alguna versión humanizada; espero que te guste el capítulo y perdón por la confusión**

**ANTIALPHAS H: Muchas gracias, si tienes razón respecto a eso; ojala tuviera la suerte de Laili…mi papá se fue de casa cuando tenía 6 años…actualmente tengo 3 medias hermanas, casi no lo veo y no tengo muchos amigos que digamos…son la anti-social de mi salón; en realidad, cumplí 15 años, solo que puse que Laili tenía esa edad antes porque ¿Quién dejaría trabajar de guardia de seguridad ahí a una niña de 14 años? Pero yo cumplí 15 no 16…perdón por la confusión; igualmente y espero que te guste el capitulo**

**Mr ewe: Que mal; gracias, espero que te guste el capitulo**

**Nuvil Angela: Yo también quisiera regalos así; que bien feliz cumpleaños…atrasado; disfruta el capitulo**

**Guest (3): Si es fantástico que vaya a salir otro más YAY, disfruta el capitulo**

**Comet Galaxy: Gracias; no te preocupes y gracias; si pobre de la pequeña Laili, pero al final todo salió bien; disfruta el capitulo**

**EL OMEGA: Gracias y si pobre de Laili que no pudo hacer lo que quería; gracias y espero que te guste el capitulo**

** : Muchas gracias, disfruta el capitulo**

**Misery680: No te preocupes ya no va a haber yaoi; si desde que recuerdo siempre quise un murciélago de mascota…aunque dudo que eso llegue a suceder realmente; muchas gracias, espero que te guste el capitulo**

**Helios226: No te preocupes, ahora que ya estoy prácticamente de vacaciones ya voy a poder actualizar más seguido, disfruta el capitulo**

**Guest (4): Muchas gracias; si ese Foxy es un loquillo, disfruta el nuevo capitulo**

**Princesa Kira Diamond: Que alegría volver a leerte querida alumna, te agradezco tanto la fiesta sorpresa, justamente necesitaba una agenda nueva ^^, muchas gracias en serio, espero que disfrutes el nuevo capitulo**

…**y ya termine el "Respondiendo reviews", y ahora a lo que todos ustedes vinieron, ya sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 4. Ayuda amorosa y un terrible accidente

Ya habían pasado varias semanas del cumpleaños de Laili. Y habían pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo; Mauricio, Cesar, Max, y Jessy tuvieron que mudarse por el trabajo de sus padres. Laili firmo otro contrato para ser guardia durante otros 3 meses. Algunos de los guardias habían decidió entablar "amistad" con los Toy, y con eso se referían a que Nala hablaba y a veces molestaba a Toy Bonnie y que Zero y Xero se pasaban las horas con Toy Chica y Mangle, respectivamente hablando, para ver si tenían posibilidades de estar con ellas. Pero lo que no pasaba desapercibido, era que Toy Freddy también se interesó en una humana, oh para ser más exactos…en Lynda, y ha Freddy no le agradaba para nada; Lynda era suya y de nadie más, no la compartía con NADIE; pero Toy Freddy siempre se las arreglaba para llegar a la oficina antes que Freddy y así pasar tiempo que Lynda. En cuanto a Laili y Foxy, el zorro pirata no perdía la oportunidad y cada vez que podía darle más que un beso a su sirena lo aprovechaba, aunque claro, Laili siempre lo detenía diciéndole que no estaba lista para todo eso, y Foxy…el comprendía, desde que recordaba Laili siempre había sido muy inocente, ella aún no estaba lista para esas cosas. Y justo ahora…

Podemos observar como Laili, Lynda, Jeremi y Mindy llegan a la pizzería, antes que los demás. Pero no venían solos. Cerca de Laili se encontraba volando el mismo murciélago que había recibido en su cumpleaños. Aun eran las 11:55; tenían un poco de tiempo antes de que todos se movieran, así que decidieron ir a la oficina. Al llegar ahí, cada uno tomo asiento en los sillones puff que habían llevado varias semanas atrás. Jeremy no tardo en dormirse, no quería estar de manera incomoda en una plática de chicas.

-Ven Colmillos- menciono Laili, inmediatamente, el murciélago se posiciono en su hombro

-Qué horror- hablo Mindy con fastidio –ya estoy harta de el-

-Mindy, ya te he dicho que no te expreses así de Colmillos- le reprocho Laili

-No me refiero a tu mascota, sino a Félix que no deja de mandarme mensajes diciéndome que vuelva con el-

-El sí que está obsesionado contigo- menciono Lynda

-Lo sé, pero no importa cuánto me suplique que sea su novia otra vez, nunca voy a dejar a Puppet- contesto Mindy con una sonrisa –pero por desgracia, Félix no es el único obsesionado con una ex-novia-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pues…el otro día, Daniel me mandó un mensaje-

-¿En serio?- dijo Laili sorprendida

-Sí, me dijo que te dijera que por favor lo perdones y si le puedes dar otra oportunidad-

-Está loco si cree que Laili dejara a Foxy por el- respondió Lynda al mismo tiempo que se recostaba en el puff

-Él lo sabe muy bien- comento Mindy –pero yo lo conozco más que ustedes, créanme, él no se rendirá fácilmente…al igual que Félix, ambos siempre tuvieron lo que quisieron-

**12:00 am**

De repente, sonó el teléfono de Laili que avisaba un nuevo mensaje –no tardamos, los demás ya llegaron y tengo que abrirles- dicho y hecho, Laili salió corriendo directo a la entrada seguida de Colmillos

-¿A qué te referías con que siempre tuvieron lo que quisieron?-

-Félix…quería que yo estuviera con el…lo logro; Daniel quería ser el más admirado por las chicas…también lo logro; todo lo que querían siempre lo tuvieron, pero al final, ambos perdieron lo que tenían…a Laili y a mi…ahora nos quieren de nuevo- explico Mindy cabizbaja y al mismo tiempo que abrazaba sus rodillas –aún me sigo preguntando si llegamos a importarles realmente-

-No te preocupes, ellos están muy lejos ahora. No volverán a verlos- respondió Lynda con total seguridad

-Eso espero, gracias por ayudarme-

-No es nada-

En ese momento llego Puppet a buscar a su novia – ¿nos vamos Mindy?-

-Claro amor- respondió Mindy al mismo tiempo que se apresuraba a tomar la mano de su novio –vuelvo después- y dicho esto se dirigió con Puppet hacia _Prize Corner_

**Mientras tanto**

Todos apenas llegaron, se dirigieron con sus amigos o con su pareja; con excepción de Zero y Xero, los cuales habían ido a _Game área_ al no encontrar ni a Mangle ni a Toy Chica. Laili estaba tan concentrada leyendo un fanfic en su IPod, que no se daba cuenta de que Foxy la estaba por "atrapar" para llevarla a la _Pirate Cove. _Foxy estaba por tomar a Laili de la cintura…pero Colmillos empezó a atacarlo

-Agh, quítateme de encima-

-¿Ah?... ¡Colmillos deja de molestar a Foxy!- Colmillos obedeció a Laili y se colocó sobre su cabeza –perdón, no sé porque no le agradas a Colmillos-

-No te preocupes marinera, tampoco es que el me agrade- respondió Foxy –pero cambiando de tema, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos para estar…solos?- decía al mismo tiempo que formaba una sonrisa de lado y tomaba a Laili de la cintura

-Oh…bueno, yo…-

-Me encanta cuando te pones nerviosa- comento Foxy mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Laili con su garfio

Y eso solo ocasiono que Laili se sonrojara más, y eso solo provoco que Foxy no aguantara más y le plantara un profundo beso que no tardó en ser correspondido. El pirata cargo a Laili sin dejar de besarla y se fueron directo a _Pirate Cove_…pero la escena romántica fue bruscamente interrumpida cuando Mangle desde el techo tomo a Laili la separo bruscamente de Foxy para poder llevar a la guardia a _Kid´s Cove_

-¡Mangle, baja a MI sirena en este instante!- grito Foxy completamente molesto

-¡Tú no me mandas!-

-¡Mangle! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

-Te lo explicare cuando lleguemos, Laili-

**Mientras tanto**

Lynda estaba viendo las cámaras sin nada más que hacer, todos los demás estaban ocupados con su respectiva pareja o con sus amigos. Freddy le había dicho varias semanas atrás, que lo esperara en la oficina para evitar que se encontrara con Toy Freddy…pero…al parecer eso no había funcionado muy bien que digamos. Pero aun así, Freddy prefería que Lynda estuviera en la oficina a que Toy Freddy se la llevara a otra parte

-Hola Lynda- y hablando del líder 2.0

-Hola…Toy Freddy-

-¿Sabes? Te vez muy linda hoy-

-Gra…gracias-

-¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?- inquirió Toy Freddy con una sonrisa de lado

-No es eso, es que…a Freddy no le gusta que hable contigo-

-¿Y por qué tienes que hacer todo lo que él te dice? ¿Acaso no confía en ti?- menciono intentando hacer dudar a Lynda…

-No es en ella en quien no confió-…pero no le funciono

Justo en ese instante, Freddy entro a la oficina mirando con "desafío" a su versión 2.0

-¡Freddy!- dijo Lynda feliz de ver a su novio

-Ven Lynda, vámonos a donde…este no intente nada contigo-

Lynda corrió hasta donde estaba su novio y se fueron, dejando a Toy Freddy más que enfadado. Él quería a Lynda con el ¿Pero cómo lo haría si Freddy estaba de por medio?

**1:00 am**

_**Kid´s Cove**_

Se ve como Mangle se encuentra trepada en el techo y a Toy Chica por donde Mangle usualmente debe estar. Mientras Laili trata de entender lo que le acaban de contar.

-En resumen, ¿me están pidiendo ayuda para que Zero y Xero salgan con ustedes?-

-Si- respondieron al unísono

-Solo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque tú los conoces mejor, ya que son tus amigos, además, lograste estar con Foxy y él es el sujeto más gruñón que eh conocido- respondió Mangle

-Sí, eso y porque…Ballón Boy no nos fue de mucha ayuda hace algunas semanas- menciono Toy Chica

-Mmm, ya veo- Laili lo pensó por unos minutos, tal vez no era mala idea, después de todo…ninguno de ellos dos había parado de suspirar por cada una (respectivamente hablando) desde que las vieron –está bien las ayudare-

-¡¿En serio?!- dijeron al mismo tiempo y muy felices

-Sí, hare lo que pueda-

Y sin más ni más, le hizo una señal a su murciélago para que la acompañara y se fueron a buscar a los hermanos

**Mientras tanto**

-Jajajajajaja- se reía Nala hasta el punto se sostenía el estómago del dolor – ¡estas lleno de harina! Jajajajaja-

En efecto, resulta que poco después de que Nala fuera a buscar a Toy Bonnie, le dio hambre y como no sabían dónde estaba Toy Chica, ambos decidieron intentar hacer una pizza por su cuenta; el resultado fue que la cocina quedo hecha todo un desastre y a Toy Bonnie cubierto de harina, Nala también estaba sucia con harina…pero comparada con BonBon no era nada.

-Cállate y ayúdame a quitarme esto-

-Está bien, ya cálmate-

Nala tomo una toalla y empezó a limpiar al conejo. Cuando le estaba limpiando las orejas, noto como él se reía un poco.

-¿Tienes cosquillas?-

-Solo un poco-

Nala pensó que esto podía aprovecharlo a su favor y sin previo aviso comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Toy Bonnie…como le encantaba molestarlo.

-¡Detente! Jajajaja ¡Ya basta!- BonBon trataba de alejar a Nala, pero ella quería molestarlo un poco mas

-¡No, puedo hacer esto toda la noche!-

Pero como consecuencia, Toy Bonnie al intentar retroceder se fue de espaldas, llevándose a Nala junto con él. Cuando se dieron cuenta, Nala estaba sobre el pecho de él y en un intento para levantarse, accidentalmente, BonBon había atraído a Nala más hacia él, quedando sus rostros a solo unos escasos centímetros de distancia.

El momento gracioso se había vuelto incomodo

En realidad, hace varios días, ellos empezaban a comportarse extraño uno con el otro. Al principio, al Bonnie 2.0 no le gustaba la compañía de la chica oji-verde, pero luego, el mismo iba a buscarla a la oficina si veía que se estaba tardando. Y Nala había empezado a pasar más tiempo con el animatronico, antes solo pasaba el turno nocturno con él; Ahora, cuando iba con sus amigos después de la escuela, iba al _Show Stage 2 _a ver su show. Y por si fuera poco, ambos empezaron a sentir algo por el otro, no era solamente amistad, era algo…más profundo, pero ninguno sabía lo que era.

-Amm…será mejor que me levante- menciono Nala

Pero enorme fue su sorpresa, al sentir como el animatronico 2.0 la atraía más, hasta que la distancia ya no existía. Nala abrió los ojos como platos al sentir ese tipo de contacto. Un beso. Aunque aquello se sentía…bien. Empezó a dejarse llevar y correspondió al beso. Después de unos momentos, se separaron porque los pulmones de Nala exigían aire. Se miraron a los ojos para después dedicarse una sonrisa cada uno.

-¿Ya limpiamos la cocina?- pregunto Nala

-Toy Chica no se molestara- y así, ambos volvieron a besarse, ahora, de manera más profunda

Ahora todo tenía sentido…era amor lo que les había sucedido

**2:00 am**

Lynda y Freddy se encontraban en _Show Stage_. Lynda tenía mucho sueño, después de todo, la preparatoria no era nada fácil y la tarea menos; se encontraba durmiendo en los brazos de su novio mientras este de vez en cuando le daba uno que otro beso. Bonnie estaba ensayando una nueva canción que Lizzy le había traído, ella sabía que a su novio no le gustaba tocar siempre la misma canción, así que le trajo una de sus favoritas, la cosa era que era una canción de cuna, por lo cual Lizzy cayo dormida. Chica le había traído a Jeremi una pizza para que se calmara de una pesadilla que había tenido, pero ni siquiera la pudo terminar porque el sueño lo vuelto a vencer y ahora Chica lo estaba cuidando. Golden acariciaba el cabello de Melissa, la cual igual estaba dormida.

Todo era tranquilidad

_¡Push!_

Hasta que Foxy azoto la puerta

-¡Shh, Foxy!- dijeron al unísono pero en susurro, de milagro el portazo no despertó a ninguno

-¿Han visto a Laili? La inútil de Mangle se la llevo y ahora dice que no sabe dónde está-

-No, no la hemos visto desde que dejo entrar a los demás- comento Bonnie

-¿Dónde has buscado?- pregunto Chica

-En la oficina, en _Prize Corner_, en todas las _Party Room_ incluso en _Parts/Service-_

-¿Ya la buscaste en Game área?- inquirió Freddy

-Claro que…no, iré a ver si está ahí, gracias- y Foxy así como llego se fue

-¿Por qué Mangle se llevaría a Laili?- dijo Bonnie

-No lo sé, pero esperemos que Foxy no se ponga posesivo- menciono Chica

**Mientras tanto**

Laili estaba en _Game área_ caminando de un lado a otro frente a Zero y Xero, los cuales escuchaban atentamente lo que decían.

-¿Les quedo claro?- dijo Laili

-Si- respondieron al unísono

-Muy bien, repasemos lo que les he enseñado, ¿Qué es lo primero que deben hacer?-

-Estar tranquilos- respondió Xero

-Muy bien ¿y lo segundo?-

-Estar firmes, sin tartamudear ni errores- menciono Zero

-Así es ¿y la tercera, última y más importante?-

-Declararnos- hablaron al unísono

Así es, Laili les estaba ayudando a los hermanos como ir y decirle a Mangle y a Toy Chica lo que sentían por cada una, respectivamente hablando. Y esto sucedió poco después de que Laili saliera de _Kid´s Cove._

**Flashback**

Después de que Laili buscara por casi toda la pizzería a los dos hermanos y no los encontrara, decidió ir a _Game área _tal vez Ballón Boy los había visto. Al llegar vio al pequeño niño justo en su lugar.

-Hola Ballón Boy-

-Hello-

-Dime, ¿has visto a Zero y Xero?-

-Sí, están allá, jugando con las maquinitas-

-Ok, gracias pequeño-

Laili se dirigía hacia donde BB le había indicado, pero se detuvo cuando la tomo de la mano

-Espera-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras se agachaba para estar de su misma altura

-Mientras hablas con ellos… ¿Puedo jugar con Colmillos?-

-Claro que si- Laili tomo a su murciélago el cual se encontraba sobre su hombro –Colmillos, vas a quedarte un rato con Ballón Boy, no le hagas daño y cuídalo- ordeno Laili para después recibir un chillido como respuesta –buen chicho, que se diviertan-

Ahora sin interrupciones, se dirigió a las maquinitas donde estaban ambos chicos.

-Hola-

-Hola Laili- saludaron al unísono pero sin despegar sus vistas de los videojuegos

-Amm, Zero a ti te gusta Toy Chica ¿verdad?-

El mencionado se sorprendió por eso, sus amigos ya lo sabían, entonces ¿A qué se debía la pregunta?

-Si-

-Y Xero, te gusta Mangle ¿cierto?-

-Así es- respondió estando en el mismo estado que su hermano

-Bueno, amm…resulta que ellas dos me dijeron…algo que tiene que ver con ustedes-

-¡¿Qué, que te dijeron?!- preguntaron al unísono con algo que parecía una mezcla de sorpresa y ansias

-Me dijeron que…ustedes…les gustan-

Ambos casi se van de espalda al escuchar eso. No les habían dicho nada por temor de que no les correspondieran, pero esta noticia cambiaba todo. Pero ahora había un problema…

-Laili…-

-¿Si?-

-…no tenemos idea alguna sobre como declarárnosles- explico Xero

-No se preocupen, yo les ayudo en eso- respondió Laili con una sonrisa

**3:00 am**

-Perfecto, ahora vengan conmigo, pondrán en marcha el plan ahora mismo-

Así, los tres se dirigían hacia _Kid´s Cove. _Pero antes de que saliera una veloz ráfaga roja tomo a Laili, era Foxy el cual ahora mismo estaba cargando a su novia como si fuera un costal de papas

-¡Sirena mía, que bueno que te encuentro!- dijo Foxy para que ahora estuviera cargando a Laili de manera nupcial

-Tranquilo Foxy, estoy bien- respondió Laili para después darle un corto beso en los labios

-¿Y porque Mangle te llevo?-

-Solo me pidió ayuda para que hiciera que Xero estuviera con ella-

-¡¿Solo por eso te arrebato de mis brazos, literalmente?!-

-Tranquilo Foxy, cuando vea que todo termino bien, tu y yo podremos irnos a _Pirate Cove-_

-Yarr, está bien sirena, pero espero que no tarde mucho, ya quiero que estemos solos- decía el pirata al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa pícara se formaba

-Foxy, no frente a los chicos- menciono Laili con algo de vergüenza –ve y espérame en la cueva, iré en cuento termine

Foxy le planteo un beso más a su novio y se fue corriendo en dirección a _Pirate Cove_

-Bueno, apresurémonos, tengo a un pirate impaciente esperándome- decía Laili mientras empujaba a los dos hermanos directo a donde se encontraban sus futuras novias. Cuando estaban a un metro de la entrada, Laili los detuvo.

-Hasta aquí llego yo, pero desde aquí me asegurare de que todo salga bien, ahora entren ahí y demuestren que mis las enseñanzas que les eh dado funcionaron- y dicho esto, empujo a ambos dentro de la habitación, captando rápidamente la atención de ambas animatronicas

-Hola Mangle/Toy Chica- saludaron al mismo tiempo

-Hola Xero/Zero-

Ambos respiraron hondo intentando calmarse: paso 1…listo. El primero en declararse seria…Zero

-Toy Chica, tengo algo muy importante que decirte-

-Dime-

-Tu…tu… ¡tú me gustas!-

-Zero… ¡tú también me gustas!- así, Toy Chica aprisiono al muchacho en un estrangulador abrazo, para después besarlo

-Xero… ¿no hay algo que me quieras decir?- pregunto Mangle mientras bajaba un poco para quedar frente a frente con Xero

-En realidad si, Mangle…tu…me…gustas-

Xero fue rápidamente callado por parte de Mangle, la cual al terminar de escuchar la confesión simplemente se lanzó a plantearle al chico un beso.

-Ahora solo falta una cosa… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-Claro que si- y con eso Xero se ganó esta vez un beso más profundo

-Toy Chica ¿tú quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto Zero

-Por supuesto-

**4:00 am**

Desde afuera, Laili observaba todo con una sonrisa. Ellos habían estado enamorados de ellas casi desde el primer día, ya merecían ser felices con ellas. Acto seguido, Laili se fue corriendo directamente hasta _Pirate Cove, _tenía que llegar rápido o sino Foxy se impacientaría más. Cuando entro a _Show Stage, _se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban durmiendo, así que lo más silenciosamente posible. Ni siquiera había llegado bien a la cueva cuando Foxy la metió con su garfio. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ella ya se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de Foxy, para ella no había mejor forma de dormir.

-Foxy, estoy cansada, hasta hice de cupido, solo quiero dormir-

-Está bien marinera, pero mañana espero un regalo especial mañana- decía Foxy mientras acercaba su mano a las piernas de Laili, pero inmediatamente Laili lo detuvo

-No te aproveches de que tengo sueño, despiértame cuando sean las 6 por favor-

Laili solo acertó a darle un último beso antes de quedarse dormida

**En otra parte**

Toy Chica fue a la cocina. Quería hacerle una pizza a su nuevo novio, pero lo que vio, casi hace que grite como cuando va a matar guardias. Toda la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, harina tirada en el piso, masa por todas partes y por si fuera poco… ¡a Toy Bonnie y a Nala besándose! Estaba a punto de reclamarles por todo el desastre que habían hecho. Pero entonces vio como Zero había ido a buscarla.

-_Que los empleados lo limpien-_ pensó Toy Chica, antes de irse con el chico

**Rato después**

***Din dong * *Din dong***

**6:00 am**

-Sirena, ya levántate-

-No quiero…solo 5 minutos más, por favor-

A Foxy se le ocurrió una manera divertida de despertar a Laili, había oído hace tiempo sobre esto, pero recordaba muy bien cómo debía hacerlo. Se inclinó y le dio un nuevo beso a Laili en los labios, y ella muy poco a poco empezó a despertarse.

-¿Uh? ¿La pizzería ya abrió?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que se estiraba

-Ya falta poco, pero por desgracia ya tienes que irte- comentó Foxy

Laili salió y vio como todos sus amigos –aunque muy somnolientos– ya se dirigían a la salida. Ella estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando recordó algo muy importante, se dio la vuelta y regreso con Foxy.

-Recordaste que te olvidabas de algo ¿Verdad?- pregunto creyendo que le iba a dar un beso mas

-Así es…casi me voy sin Colmillos- Laili chiflo e inmediatamente el murciélago llego y se colocó en el hombro se su dueña –eso es todo-

Foxy bajo las orejas triste al pensar que Laili se había olvidado de su beso de despedida, pero se sorprendió al sentir el beso que tanto deseaba

-¿Creíste que lo olvidaría?-

-Solo un poco- respondió el pirata con una sonrisa nerviosa. Le dio un pequeño beso, el último por el momento hasta la noche siguiente

Nadie imaginaba que ese sería su último beso en mucho tiempo

-Vuelve pronto, marinera-

-Claro que sí, capitán-

Y así, cada quien se fue con camino a su casa, querían seguir durmiendo. Cuando Laili llego, solo comió un par de tostadas y se fue a dormir, claro…no sin antes tomar su querido peluche de Foxy. Vio su reloj: eran las 6:15 todavía

-_Gracias a Dios que es domingo-_ y con ese pensamiento cayo rendida de sueño

**Rato después**

-Laili ya levántate, es muy tarde- hablaba Lizbeth en un intento de despertar a su hija

-De acuerdo-

Laili se sentó y sin soltar su peluche se sobo los ojos. Vio la hora que era y de la sorpresa se le esfumo el sueño: eran las 1:25 de la tarde. Se levantó y se fue directo a dar un baño. Al salir, se vistió con una blusa morada de manga larga, leggins negros y sus converse morados. Al salir vio como Colmillos seguía durmiendo tan pacíficamente

-_Suertudo-_

Después de comer, decidió seguir en su libro, hace varios días que no leía, por alguna razón, no tenía ganas de salir ese día

**Esa noche**

**11:30 pm**

Por alguna razón, Laili se encontraba muy nerviosa, caminaba de un lado a otro. Tenía un mal presentimiento. No paso mucho para que el teléfono empezara a sonar

-Bueno…hola jefe…si iba a ir en unos minutos… ¿en serio? ¿No es broma?...genial, muchas gracias jefe, estaré ahí en unos minutos- al colgar el teléfono empezó a saltar por toda la casa

-¿Qué sucede, princesa?- hablo Luis

-El jefe dice que si voy ahora mismo, ¡puedo firmar un contrato con el que me convertiría en la guardia permanente!-

-Que bien Laili, estamos felices por ti- comento Lizbeth

-Gracias, pero ya me tengo que ir, los veré en la mañana- dicho esto, Laili salió corriendo directo a la pizzería

-¡Laili espera, no corras en la calle!- ambos salieron para detener a Laili

Pero Laili no los oyó, y justo cuando estaba cruzando la calle…

_**¡Crush!**_

-¡LAILI!- gritaron Luis y Lizbeth con horror al ver que Laili había sido atropellada

Se acercaron a verla, parecía que solo estaba inconsciente…pero el terror los inundo al ver como un charco de sangre empezaba a aparecer justo por debajo de su cabeza

El golpe solo la había tirado al piso al golpearla en las costillas…pero su cabeza se llevó la peor parte. Laili ahora mismo estaba entre la vida…y la muerte

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Bueno este accidente iba a estar en el capítulo 5 pero como me eh tardado demasiado, decidí ponerlo de una vez. Aquí ahora mismo son las 6:43 am y no dormí haciendo el capítulo, aun así, perdón si algo salió mal. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	5. Malas noticias y planes siniestros

**Hola a todos y a todas. ¡Ya vi el tráiler de FNAF4! ¡Esta genial! ¡Ya quiero jugarlo! Así es, estoy actualizando ya; y lo hago porque veo que la mayoría están incluso…amm… ¿Cuál es la palabra?…a si ¡AMENAZANDOME! Y por eso decidí subir el nuevo capítulo ya. Y como noticia adicional… ¡ya quede en la prepa! Ahora solo tengo que esperar para ir al curso. Tengo miedo, habrá un montón de personas que no conozco ¡Todos mis conocidos quedaron en la tarde y yo en la mañana! Lo cual es irónico porque en la secundaria todos fueron a la mañana y yo me quede de tarde, creo que…están tratando de evadirme –yo aquí "hablando" y la gran mayoría de seguro ya se fue directo al respondiendo reviews o al capítulo– bueno, ya no los entretengo más y vayamos directo al "Respondiendo reviews"…**

**P-GHOST-12: Si, sigo viva y con este nuevo capítulo vuelvo a demostrarlo. Ninguno de los dos, solo un tipo que conducía a exceso de velocidad. Disfruta el capitulo**

**Karoru Gengar: Auch, entonces debió ser un golpe muy fuerte ¿pero ya estás bien, verdad? No te preocupes, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ya sabrás como esta Laili. Disfruta el capitulo**

**Nuvil Angela: Justo por eso…para dejarlos pensando. Bueno, la historia tiene en categorías principales: Romance –que es más que obvio– y el Suspenso…creo que eso lo explica, pero tranquila, ya pronto hare el siguiente capítulo de "Siempre estaremos juntos" con decirte que hasta yo me quede en suspenso cuando lo escribía. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Taikano: ¡No, por favor! ¡Me gusta vivir! Ya sabrás que paso con Laili. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**ShadowKing1992: Calma, calma. Listo, ve a leer el capítulo y descubre que la paso a Laili. Disfruta el capitulo**

**Almeduwe: Pues ya no tendrás que esperar más. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Reider crpy: Muchas gracias. Sí, pero ya verás porque escribí eso. Sí, pero eso es mejor a que se la lleve para meterla en un traje. No des spoilers al público, por favor. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Hashashin: Esa era la idea. Eso lo descubrirás en este mismísimo capitulo. Gracias, igualmente. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**LaLoca Yuki: Lo que acaba de pasar, es que Laili sufrió un accidente en plena calle. Gracias, bienvenida seas. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Estefy Tsukino: ¡Calma! Si, Laili fue atropellada, pero tienes que leer para que sepas que está pasando. Gracias. Yo también te he extrañado, eres una de mis lectoras que me siguen desde la primera parte, eso no se puede cambiar por nada. ¿Te acuerdas que en el capítulo antepasado preguntaste que habían hecho sus padres para pedirle lo siento por medio de mimos? Pues aquí en este capítulo es en donde comienza a contestarse esa pregunta. Muchas gracias, tú también, sigue así. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**BORRE2222: Gracias. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**OtakuPegaBloger: Esa era la idea. Muchas gracias. Irónico jajajaja. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Jazminjo: ¡Dios, no pasa nada! No te preocupes aquí está el nuevo capítulo. En efecto, Colmillos fue entrenado para proteger a Laili y por lo visto ve que Foxy es una amenaza XD. Oh verdad las respuestas, perdón, se me paso con lo atareada que estaba, ahora sin falta si las envió…solo debo encontrar el review con las preguntas. Disfruten el capítulo.**

**Guest: Gracias. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**EL OMEGA: Para saber que la pasa a Laili…solo debe leer este capítulo. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Comet Galaxy: Gracias. Exacto, esto demuestra…que hay que ver a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar. Ahora veras si tu presentimiento era cierto. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Simbalaika: Que bueno que te gusto, si gracias por darme permiso para usar las escenas, fue de gran ayuda. Como dice mi…ex-profe de ciencias "Tranquila". Ya verán que le ha pasado a Laili y…si Nala también puede molestar a Toy Freddy. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Rassiel-Magics: ¡Dios! Al menos veo que si quieren mucho a Laili. Shh, no haga spoiler. Gomen, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, tratare volver a ser como era antes… ¡actualización cad días! Lo intentare…también tengo otras historias. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**SoFiLeXa: ¡Claro que tengo corazón! Y no sabes cómo anduve pensando si hacerle eso a Laili o no…pero no había de otra. ¿Quién cuidara la pizzería? Todo resuelto; ¿Quién cuidara a Colmillos? Todo resuelto; ¿Quién cuidara a Foxy? Eso no está resuelto, no gracias, no es necesario que Gabriela venga, ya habrá la tensión suficiente…ya verás porque te lo digo. ¡¿Por qué todos creen que Laili va a morir?! Ahora, sabrás como esta Laili. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Misery680: Gracias. ¿Deimoss? Pero claro que lo conozco, es uno de mis youtubers favoritos. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Zero and Xero: Al menos alguien está feliz. Chicos, chicos, chicos…en este capítulo, verán como esta Laili. Disfruten el capítulo.**

**ANTIALPHAS H: No te preocupes, no me molesta que digas eso sobre el yaoi, como tú has dicho, cada quien con sus gustos. Gracias y perdón por preocuparte, tú y Karoru también se han vuelto personas muy importantes para mí, son mis amigos. No te preocupes, Laili estará bien, ya verás lo que le pasara al tipo que la atropelló. Ellos solo están preocupados por Laili al igual que tú. Así es, que curiosa coincidencia. Concuerdo en eso, no entiendo porque se alborotan todos cuando se va el profe que nos toque, solo que con mis ex-compañeros sucedía aunque el profe aun estuviera ahí. Mmm…tu idea es genial, me gusta mucho, pero creo que no voy a poder usarla, ya verás en este capítulo porque, lo siento. Es cierto, mi nombre no es Twilight Sparkle y aunque Laili sea un nombre muy bonito, así no me llamo; mi nombre real es…Ericka Isela, ahora te toca decirme tu nombre. Es una buen pensamiento, muy cierto. Gracias y no olvides que también puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Glaceon Akuma: Al fin, hasta que alguien piensa que no voy a matar a Laili. Claro que vi el tráiler de FNAF4 estuvo genial y el susto que me dio Nightmare Bonnie. O que bien, feliz cumpleaños adelantado o atrasado. Disfruta el capítulo.**

…**listo, ese ha sido el "Respondiendo reviews". Y ¿recuerdan que en el capítulo anterior Laili fue atropellada? – ¿cómo lo van a olvidar? si hasta me reclamaron y me amenazaron– Pues resulta que el martes, cuando iba a mi secundaria para la entrega de papeles, me sucedió algo…muy extraño: vi que no había autos cerca, así que cruce la calle corriendo, cuando de repente…un taxi casi me atropella. Es en serio, estuvo a un metro de golpearme el bendito taxi. Cuando llegue al otro lado, automáticamente recordé la escena en que a Laili le paso eso. Extraño… ¿verdad? Pero bueno, ya sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

**Nota: Si se sorprendieron con el accidente automovilístico, solo aguanten al final de este capítulo.**

Capítulo. 5. Malas noticias y planes siniestros

Foxy se sobresaltó al sentir un fuerte dolor en donde se suponía debía estar su corazón. Entonces, recordó a Laili. Se preocupó al creer que algo le había pasado. Pero por el momento no podía hacer nada…solo le quedaba esperar a que su marinera llegara. Solo así, estaría tranquilo.

-Espero que este bien, mi sirena-

Pero el dolor aún seguía…como si ese dolor significara que Laili no estaba bien.

**11:54 pm**

Todos se dirigían a la pizzería –con excepción de Laili y Mindy– mientras hablaban entre sí.

-Fue tan lindo dormir abrazada a Bonnie- menciono Lizzy para después suspirar como enamorada

-Sí, no había dormido tan bien desde hace tanto- cometo Jeremi

-Admito, que dormí muy bien- dijo Melissa con una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí, es cierto- decía Lynda con un leve sonrojo –se sintió bien dormir así-

-¿Y ustedes dos porque están tan callados?- pregunto Nala. Todos voltearon, y en efecto, vieron como Zero y Xero permanecían callados pero ambos con una sonrisa

-No puedo creer que al fin estoy con Mangle- menciono Xero que estaba con la mirada perdida

-Toy Chica es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado- decía Zero con una sonrisa de chico enamorado –oh…y ya les conté lo que me dijo Toy Chica-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Lizzy con curiosidad

-Pues…anoche, cuando fue a la cocina, me dijo que vio algo…- Zero noto como Nala se empezaba a poner nerviosa

-Uh ¿y que vio?- inquirió Lizzy

-De…de seguro no es nada interesante- intervino Nala –ya vámonos-

-No, yo quiero saber-

-…Toy Chica vio que…-

-No lo digas- amenazo la oji-verde

-… ¡Nala y Toy Bonnie se estaban besando!-

-¡No!- Nala empezó a perseguir a Zero para poder golpearlo

-Valla, creí tardarían un poco más en dar el siguiente paso- comento Melissa

Mientras Zero escapaba de Nala, los demás vieron como una ambulancia pasaba muy rápido.

-Amm, es idea mía… ¿o parece que se dirige por donde viven Laili y Mindy?- pregunto Jeremi

-Parece, pero no creo que sea ahí- contesto Xero

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Lynda

-¿Bueno?...Mindy ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?... ¡¿Qué Laili que?!- Lynda colgó la llamada y empezó a correr a la casa de su prima

-Lynda ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Nala dejando de lado a Zero

-¡Atropellaron a Laili!- grito Lynda la cual ya tenía los ojos cristalinos que amenazaban con romper en llanto

-¡¿QUÉ?!- inmediatamente los demás corrieron hacia la casa de Laili

Cuando llegaron, vieron que ahí mismo estaba la policía y los paramédicos. Los oficiales estaban arrestando al hombre que había atropellado a Laili, al parecer venía con exceso de velocidad y ebrio. Pero el miedo llego a ellos cuando vieron como los paramédicos levantaban a Laili del suelo y la pasaban a una camilla para después subirla a la ambulancia

-¡Laili!- grito Lynda en un intento de ir a ver su prima. Pero fue un intento fallido ya que algunos paramédicos la detuvieron diciéndole que no podía intervenir, que tenían que llevarla al hospital.

Lynda estaba a punto de responder, pero vio como sus tíos estaban llorando. Ella se acercó a ellos y automáticamente la abrazaron.

-Tía… ¿Cómo paso esto?-

-Laili…ella…iba a la…pizzería…paso corriendo, y entonces…y entonces…- Lizbeth no pudo terminar la oración debido a que volvió a romper en llanto.

Lynda no aguanto más y también se puso a llorar. No quería que nada le pasara a Laili, a su única prima. Vio como sus amigos habían ido a donde estaba Mindy, y por lo que veía ella también estaba llorando, a leguas se le veían los ojos rojos. Se apartó de sus tíos para ir a verla.

-Fue horrible…- trataba de hablar Mindy –escuche un choque…y cuando salí…-

-No te preocupes Mindy- decía Nala –Laili estará bien-

-Así es, fue solo un…golpe- decía Jeremi –se pondrá bien-

Mindy vio que Lynda estaba llorando así que la abrazo

-Laili resistirá esto…ella ha superado cosas peores- dijo Mindy en un intento de que Lynda se sintiera mejor

-Gracias-

Al abrazo se unieron todos los demás, estuvieron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que escucharon que Luis estaba hablando por teléfono…se le oía muy preocupado y desesperado.

-¿A qué se refieren con eso?...No, eso no es posible…está bien, estaremos allá en unos minutos-

-¿Qué pasa tío?- pregunto Lynda

-Me llamaron del hospital, dicen que tenemos que ir de inmediato-

Sin perder tiempo, Luis y Lizbeth corrieron al auto seguidos por Lynda

-Vamos, mis papás nos pueden llevar- hablo Mindy, acto seguido, sus padres ya estaban esperando que se subieran

Y así, todos se fueron directo al hospital

**11:59 pm**

**En la pizzería**

El jefe se encontraba esperando a Laili desde hace casi 15 minutos. Se extrañó mucho al ver que tardaba demasiado, pero se extrañó aún más cuando vio que ninguno de los demás llegaba. Vio la hora, ya no podía esperarlos más tiempo.

-Bueno, le dejare aquí el contrato, cuando lo vea lo firmara- y dicho y hecho, dejo el contrato y se fue

**12:00 am**

Los animatronicos, apenas empezaron a moverse, no vieron señal de vida. Ahora, todos se encontraban en la oficina, pero tampoco habían encontrado a ninguno de los guardias. Buscaron, buscaron y buscaron…pero no los encontraron. Los Toy trataban de aparentar que no les importaba ¡Pero era mentira, les importaba mucho! Toy Freddy no se sentía tranquilo hasta que viera que Lynda estaba bien; Mangle y Toy Chica estaban tristes al ver que sus novios no habían venido a verlas y Toy Bonnie se hacia el fuerte, pero por dentro esperaba que Nala estuviera bien y que volviera pronto. Los originales no estaban mejor; Freddy, Chica y Bonnie estaban en _Show Stage _sin nada que hacer y muy preocupados; Foxy estaba en _Pirate Cove_, el dolor aún seguía ahí y se sentía peor al ver que Laili no había llegado…solo quería volver a ver a su querida y amada Laili.

Era un hecho. Esa noche…estarían solos.

**En el hospital**

Se puede ver a Luis y a Lizbeth en la recepción del hospital y uno no debía ser un experto para darse cuenta que estaban muy alterados. Al parecer…llegaron incluso antes de que llegara la ambulancia. Por varios minutos, hubo un silencio incómodo. Pero todo rastro de ese silencio desapareció cuando los paramédicos entraron desesperados a la sala

-¡El sangrado no disminuye!-

-¡Los signos vitales siguen disminuyendo!-

-¡Necesita oxigeno!-

-¡La paciente está dejando de reaccionar!-

Los padres de Laili intentaron acercarse para poder ver a Laili pero unas enfermeras los detuvieron diciéndoles que ella no estaba en el estado necesario para que se acercaran a ella y les pidió que esperaran en lo que veían que tenían que hacer con Laili; después de unos minutos de objeciones y algunos gritos, al fin se fueron con dirección a la sala de espera. No tardo mucho tiempo para que llegara una doctora.

-¿Familiares o conocidos de la paciente Laili Murtons?- Inmediatamente todos se levantaron y se acercaron a la doctora

-¿Cómo esta nuestra hija?- pregunto Lizbeth

-El golpe que recibió su hija fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ocasionarle una fractura en la cabeza, sin mencionar que perdió mucha sangre. Necesitamos operarla de emergencia, sino, la situación puede empeorar y puede incluso quedar en coma o en el peor de los casos…muerte cerebral. Necesitamos que autoricen la operación- explico la doctora

-Doctora…haga lo que sea necesario- decía Lizbeth –pero por favor…salve a nuestra hija-

La doctora asintió y le hizo una señal a sus compañeros para que empezaran a preparar todo –hare todo lo que este a mi alcance-

Treinta minutos después, les avisaron que la operación ya iba a comenzar y que los mantendrían informados de cualquier cosa.

**En el quirófano**

Se ve un total de 4 doctores y 4 enfermeras. Ya todo estaba listo para comenzar con la operación. La doctora vio como el reloj marcaba 2:00 am.

-De acuerdo, comencemos con esto-

Y dicho y hecho, la operación dio inicio.

**En la sala de espera**

Todos se encontraban esperando impacientemente que la operación terminara –y como acababa de empezar aún les faltaba una larga espera– Los papás de Mindy y los de Laili fueron a la cafetería por café. Mindy después de tanto haber llorado se quedó dormida y sus padres tuvieron que ir a dejarla a su casa. Lizzy había ido a alegrar a los niños que estaban ahí. Zero y Xero se mantenían sentados al mismo tiempo que trataban de no dormirse. Nala trataba de distraerse con su teléfono. Lynda no había parado de caminar de un lado al otro y de ver el reloj cada 5 minutos. Ya había pasado una hora desde que la operación había comenzado, Luis y Lizbeth estaban muy nerviosos y preocupados en mayoría por Laili…pero también por otro asunto.

-Luis-

-¿Si? Liz-

-Tenemos que avisarle-

-…lo sé- respondió Luis cabizbajo –Lynda, no tardamos, tenemos que ir a hacer algo-

-Está bien tío- respondió Lynda

Y así sin decir más, ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida del hospital. Después de salir y verificar que no había nadie cerca, Lizbeth saco su teléfono y comenzó a llamar a la persona que le ponía los pelos de punta.

**En Nueva york**

Se puede ver a un hombre de cabello castaño claro con unos mechones en su rostro y tez pálida. Se encontraba profunda y pacíficamente dormido…

Bip…bip…bip…

Hasta que el tono de "llamada entrante" lo despertó. Se sentó en su cama y con suerte encontró su teléfono –del sueño, aún no había abierto los ojos– Esperaba que fuera algo importante, de lo contrario…quien sea que lo llamara podía despedirse de caminar por un par de semanas.

-¿Bueno?-

-_Amm…hola- _ abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esa voz, y por inercia se levantó de un brinco

-Hola Liz, ¿a qué debo tu llamada a las…3 de la mañana?-

-_Es algo…importante_-

-¿Acaso mi hermano y tú se pelearon y necesitas a alguien para desahogarte?- pregunto con una sonrisa de superioridad

_-Agh- _bufo Lizbeth

_-¿Sabes que la llamada está en altavoz, verdad?- _hablo Luis

-Lo sé, solo lo dije para molestarte, hermano-

_-No es momento para esto, paso algo- _menciono Lizbeth

-Está bien, díganme ¿Por qué me llaman a estas horas de la mañana? Pero antes… ¿Cómo esta Laili?-

Ambos se tensaron con esa pregunta…pero no podían esconderle la verdad.

_-Sobre ella queríamos hablarte-_

-¿A qué te refieres, Liz?- se le oía preocupado

_-A Laili…la…atropellaron cuando iba a la pizzería…ahora mismo la están operando-_

Durante varios segundos, no hubo respuesta alguna. Solo se escuchaban golpes secos y uno que otro bufido desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Estaré ahí mañana en la tarde, Lizbeth…pásame a mi hermano, por favor-

La mencionada quito el modo altavoz y le paso el teléfono a su esposo

-Suerte- susurro antes de que volviera a entrar

-_Dime- _dijo Luis

-Por tu propio bien, te sugiero, que Laili se encuentre bien para mañana o sino…te las veras conmigo…no tengo miedo de volver a la cárcel- y así corto la llamada

**Con Luis**

Se quedó ahí por unos momentos antes de suspirar aliviado. Hablar con su hermano no era fácil por dos razones:

1.- Su hermano quería a Laili realmente mucho y solía decirle que no era un buen padre, que la única persona que logro educarla bien fue Lizbeth

2.- Aun no lo perdonaba por lo que paso…hace 14 años

En realidad, no le gustaba recordar eso último. Decidió que ya era el momento de entrar

**Unas horas después**

**En el quirófano**

Ya eran las 5:50 de la mañana. Los doctores habían estado operando sin descanso alguno durante casi 4 horas. Casi terminaban solo estaban asegurándose de haber hecho todo bien.

-De acuerdo señores, este momento es preciso, de este momento depende si esta niña se salva o no y no quieren cargar con una muerte en su conciencia ¿verdad?- hablo la doctora a lo que los demás negaron –eso pensé-

La doctora empezó a coser el área donde operaron. Y suspiro con alivio cuando corto el hilo, dando por finalizada toda la operación. Ahora, solo tenían que cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien y en orden.

-¿Ritmo cardiaco?-

-Normal-

-¿Presión sanguínea?-

-Controlada-

-¿Respiración?

-Estable-

-En resumen…-

-Signos vitales en orden-

-Muy bien, oficialmente…la operación termino-

**6:00 am**

-Fueron 4 horas de arduo trabajo, traspasen a la paciente a una habitación y después pueden descansar, yo iré a avisarles a sus padres-

**Unos minutos más tarde**

Los padres de Laili y los de Mindy se encontraban todavía en la sala de espera con unas leves ojeras. Lynda empezaba a cabecear pero se negaba a dormir. Al contrario de ella, todos los demás se encontraban dormidos en sus lugares.

-Señores- hablo la doctora haciendo que los adultos y Lynda se levantaran

-Doctora, ¿Cómo esta Laili?- hablo Luis con notable nervios

-Me alegra decirles, que la operación ha sido un éxito, su hija ya se encuentra bien y fuera de peligro, está siendo trasladada a una habitación-

-¡Muchas gracias doctora se lo agradecemos!-

-No hay de que, es mi trabajo, ahora si me permiten, tengo que ir a ver a otros pacientes-

-¡Espere!- grito Lynda

-¿Si?-

-¿Ya puedo ver a Laili?-

-Mmm…dentro de una hora, necesita descansar de la operación-

-Gracias-

La doctora se retiró y Lynda volvió a sentarse, en una hora podría ver a Laili, eso era un gran alivio, y sin que se diera cuenta…se quedó dormida.

**45 minutos después**

Los demás estaban comenzando a despertarse. Vieron como Lynda estaba dormida; recordaron que desde que llegaron al hospital ella no se había tranquilizado y Lizzy –que era la última que se había dormido– recordaba que ella no quería dormirse hasta que supiera que Laili estaba bien.

-Buenos días, chicos- hablo Leonardo, el papá de Mindy

-Buenos días, señor- respondieron al unísono -¿Cómo esta Laili?-

-La operación termino desde hace rato, podrán ver a Laili en 15 minutos-

-¡Qué bien, Laili sigue viva!- grito Lizzy con alegría

-¡Lizzy!- le dijeron los demás a manera de regaño

-Ups, lo siento-

-Y mientras esperan ¿quieren desayunar?- intervino Charlotte

-Si por favor- contesto Jeremi –anoche ni siquiera pudimos comer pizza-

-En ese caso, vengan, los llevaremos a la cafetería-

-¿Y que hay con Lynda?- inquirió Nala

-Sus tíos ya vienen, ellos solo fueron por café, además, necesita descansar, no durmió hasta las 6: 10 que dijeron que la operación había terminado- dicho esto, todos se fueron con dirección a la cafetería

**6:50 am**

Ahora mismo. Se podía ver como todos lo que anteriormente estaban desayunando, ahora se les veía corriendo hasta la habitación donde estaba Laili. La enfermera que cuidaba a Laili había ido y les había avisado que ya estaba despierta. Los padres de Mindy les dijeron que se adelantaran, que irían a buscar a Mindy. Y ahora, ellos estaban buscando la habitación 187. Cuando la encontraron, no dudaron en entrar inmediatamente, y cuando vieron a Laili, todos fueron sobre ella.

-¡Laili, que alegría que ya estés bien!- dijo Lizzy

-¡Nos preocupaste mucho! Espero que ahora veas antes de cruzar la calle ¿eh?- menciono Nala

-No nos vuelvas a hacer eso, en serio nos asustaste- comento Jeremi

-Para la próxima espera a que no venga ningún auto, por favor- hablo Zero

-Pero ya no te preocupes por eso, nosotros te ayudaremos, tienes suerte de que las vacaciones ya hayan comenzado- finalizo Xero

-Sí, y no te preocupes por el trabajo, le explicaremos al jefe y a los demás porque faltamos- comento Melissa

Pero todos se quedaron confundidos al ver que Laili los veía…como si les tuviera miedo y el hecho de que tratara de esconderse bajo las sabanas solo lo confirmaba. Incluso les pareció observar como sus ojos se ponían cristalinos. Ellos esperaban que les dijera "Tuve mucho miedo" o "¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?" e incluso un "¿Por qué me están viendo?", pero definitivamente…nunca…NUNCA…se hubieran esperado…eso

-¿Qui…quienes son ustedes?-

Silencio. Eso era lo único que había. Un incómodo silencio.

_**¡PUM!**_

Hasta que llego Lynda

-¡Laili, no me vuelvas a hacer eso nunca!- dijo Lynda antes de que abrazara a su prima

-¿Lynda?-

-¿Si, Laili?-

-No puedo creer que seas tú, no te eh visto en 8 años- respondió Laili al mismo tiempo que correspondía al abrazo

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Tú y yo nos vimos ayer-

-No, yo recuerdo que la última vez que te vi, tú tenías 10 años y yo 8, te extrañe mucho- decía Laili mientras empezaba a llorar un poco –no te imaginas todo lo horrible que me ha pasado-

Y en ese preciso momento…llego Mindy.

-¡Laili!- dijo con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga mucho mejor

-¡Ahhh!- grito Laili con horror -¡Lynda, no dejes que ella me haga daño, por favor!-

-¿Q…que? ¿A qué te refieres Laili? Yo no te haría daño- respondió Mindy mientras intentaba acercarse

-¡Aléjate! ¡Ya tuve suficiente con que tú y Félix me escondieran mi mochila y aparte de que Mario y Miranda mi tiraran basura hasta que llegue a mi casa!- Laili en ese momento no pudo evitar soltarse a llorar

-¡¿Qué le hicieron que?!- grito Lynda mas que enojada

Para suerte de Mindy, en ese momento llego la doctora.

-Buenos días, dime Laili ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Yo…yo…algo confundida, ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas en el hospital-

-¿Co…cómo?-

-Te atropellaron cuando te dirigías a trabajar- explicaba la doctora

-P…pero eso es i…imposible, yo…yo no trabajo; yo recuerdo cuando me fui a dormir ayer después de terminar la tarea-

-¿Cómo que la tarea?- menciono Mindy –ayer fue domingo ¡y ya estamos de vacaciones!-

-Mmm…interesante- se decía a sí misma la doctora –chicos… ¿podrán acompañarme afuera, por favor?-

-Claro- entonces, todos salieron dejando sola a Laili

**Afuera**

-Bueno…dime- hablo la doctora refiriéndose a Mindy -¿sabes a lo que se refiere?-

-Bueno…menciono algo que unos ex-compañeros y yo le hicimos-

-Más te vale que me expliques eso de que le tiraron basura- amenazo Lynda

-Primero…te juro que nunca me entere que le habían tirado basura- respondió Mindy a la defensiva –y segundo…menciono que le habíamos escondido la mochila, y si mal no recuerdo eso fue ¡Ahhhh!-

-¿Por qué gritas?- hablo Nala mientras se destapaba los oídos

-Porque la última vez que le escondí la mochila fue…hace 7 meses-

-¡¿7 meses?!-

El grito ocasiono que los padres de Laili se acercaran a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Todo está bien?- pregunto Luis

-En realidad, señores les tengo…malas noticias: la primera es que las radiografías que le hicimos a su hija demuestran que se fracturo 1 costilla, por lo que tendrá que usar silla de ruedas, pero no porque no pueda caminar, sino porque si hace mucho esfuerzo puede empeorar su situación-

-Oh no, mi pobre bebé- dijo Lizbeth

-¿Y la segunda?- menciono Luis

-La segunda es que…su hija ha perdido la memoria de los últimos 7 meses-

**En la pizzería**

**7:00 am**

Los empleados estaban empezando a llegar e inmediatamente se pusieron a hacer sus labores. Mientras tanto, todos los animatronicos se encontraban deprimidos, habían pasado una noche entera sin saber de ninguno de los guardias. Foxy se encontraba tirado en el piso de su cueva, quería alejar esa sensación de vacío y el dolor y todo eso si le agregamos la preocupación por no ver a Laili…era una agonía completa. Mientras, los empleados que limpiaban las mesas en ambos _Show Stage _y los que encendían los juegos en _Game área_, prendieron las teles que habían instalado hace poco y pusieron las noticias:

_Buenos días a todos, gracias por acompañarnos en esta mañana. Ahora, en los hechos importantes; anoche a las 11:17 pm ocurrió un choque automovilístico y nunca imaginaran quien fue la persona que sufrió el choque, pues nada más y nada menos que la guardia del turno nocturno: Laili Murtons_

Todos lo que estaban en la pizzería –incluyendo al jefe– se detuvieron para oír la noticia. Y sobra decir que cuando Foxy oyó las palabras atropellar y Laili en la misma oración…sintió el peor dolor conocido por el hombre y ahora también por un animatronico.

_Según la policía, la persona que conducía iba a exceso de velocidad y también muy ebrio. Los doctores que atendieron a la guardia, nos dicen que el impacto lastimo principalmente las costillas y la cabeza, también nos enteramos que tuvieron que operarla de emergencia. La operación duro 4 horas desde las 2 hasta las 6 de la mañana. Aquí tenemos a la doctora que se está encargando de ella._

_-Buenos días doctora Melanie-_

_-Buenos días-_

_-Digamos, ¿Cómo se encuentra la joven Laili Murtons?-_

_-Bueno, cuando llego tuvimos que operarla de emergencia por lo graves que estaban las heridas. Después de 4 otras sin descanso logramos dar por concluida la operación-_

_-¿Y no hubo problemas? O ¿Algún efecto secundario?-_

_-Eso es confidencial si no le importa-_

_-Vamos doctora, díganos solo una cosa ¿el golpe en la cabeza fue serio?-_

_-Repito, eso es confidencial-_

_-Vamos, de todas formas, es mejor que lo sepamos ahora, en lugar de que le preguntemos directamente a la paciente cuando salga de aquí-_

_-Ahhh- suspiro –de acuerdo, el golpe en la cabeza fue muy serio-_

_-¿Qué tanto?-_

_-Tanto que olvido los últimos 7 meses de su vida-_

Todos en la pizzería quedaron en shock ante esa noticia. Los animatronicos se merecían un premio, parecían que en serio no tenían vida, sin embargo, estaban gritando internamente un "¡¿QUÉ?!". Aunque, nadie estaba más sorprendido –y herido– que Foxy

Siete meses

Exactamente los meses que su marinera llevaba viviendo ahí. Eso quería decir… ¿Qué lo había olvidado? Todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos… ¿Los olvido? Cuando se volvieron a ver; su primera noche trabajando ahí; la fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida; cuando deshabilitaron las cámaras para que saliera; cuando ella lo reparo; cuando tuvo que hacerse respetar cuando Nala pidió el trabajo; el primer beso que se dieron; su cumpleaños número 16; todo eso… ¿no lo recordaba?

Esa horrible sensación de nuevo

Solo un vacío.

Pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, si su sirena lo había olvidado…haría hasta lo imposible para que ella tenga todos sus recuerdos de vuelta. Lo que sea con tal de volver a tener a su amada marinera en sus brazos. No se rendiría.

**Al mismo tiempo**

**Denver, Colorado**

Se puede apreciar una agradable casa de dos pisos. Que lastima que los jóvenes que están adentro no sean igual de agradables. Esta es la casa de nadie más y nadie menos que de…Félix. Dentro de la casa se encuentran una chica albina de ojos verdes y tez medio bronceada, también conocida como Miranda. Estaba sentada junto a un chico de cabello negro esponjado y de piel bronceada, mejor conocido como Mario. Ambos voltearon hacia el otro sillón que había a su derecha donde se encontraba su líder y mejor amigo Félix. El cual estaba viendo un álbum de fotos, donde todas las fotos –curiosamente– solo eran de él y Mindy en su época de noviazgo.

-¡Mindy!- chillo al aire para después tomar un bote de helado y comenzar a comer en cucharadas exageradamente grandes

-Viejo, te ves como una chica con la que acaban de terminar- menciono Mario, el cual sintió la mirada penetrante de Miranda –sin ofender a la presente-

-Félix, Mindy termino contigo hace 6 benditos meses y te ves como si tan solo hubieran pasado 2 días- se quejó la única chica

En efecto, desde que todos ellos habían salido corriendo de la pizzería –por asustarse con Puppet– Félix entendió que por parte de Mindy eso significaba "aléjate de mi vida" y desde entonces, él comía montones de comida chatarra, ya no le importaba verse bien, apenas y se cambiaba de ropa y se pasaba los días enteros –y algunas noches– viendo las fotos donde aparecía Mindy. Mindy había sido su primera novia y el solo la quería a ella. No le importaban las chicas de la preparatoria que intentaban llamar su atención ¡Él quería a Mindy y solamente a Mindy!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me cambio por un títere?- se lamentaba mientras seguía comiendo helado

-¡Dios! Sabía que estaba enamorado de Mindy, pero esto ya paso a ser obsesión- dijo Miranda

-Y por desgracia no es el único- comento Mario

Ambos vieron al otro lado y ahí se encontraba Daniel. Él tenía una caja llena de "cartitas de amor" que le había hecho a Laili y viceversa, aparte tenia fotos donde estaban Laili y el y otras incluso eran de cuando la molestaban.

-Tenía a la mejor chica de todas, pero la perdí… ¡por culpa de ese pirata de quinta!

-Daniel por favor compórtate- decía Mario –de todas formas ibas a terminar con ella-

-Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que tenía ¡nunca la hubiera dejado ir!-

Miranda con frustración de dejo ir de espaldas contra el respaldo del mueble –ya los perdimos, mejor voy buscarles agua, de tanto que chillan no me sorprendería que en cualquier momento cayeran desmayados por deshidratación- y dicho esto se fue a la cocina

Mario se levantó y tomo a Daniel del cuello de la camisa y así lo llevo hasta depositarlo en el mueble donde momentos antes estaban él y Miranda. Acto seguido, hizo el mismo procedimiento con Félix y lo sentó al lado de Daniel. Miranda llego con dos vasos de agua y se los dio a sus amigos.

-Bueno, vamos a ver las noticias, es lo que hay a estas horas- dijo Mario mientras se sentaba junto a Daniel y Miranda junto a Félix

…_en los hechos importantes; anoche a las 11:17 pm ocurrió un choque automovilístico y nunca imaginaran quien fue la persona que sufrió del choque, pues nada más y nada menos que la guardia del turno nocturno: Laili Murtons_

-¡Laili!- grito Daniel

-Tu sigue tomando tu agua- le dijo Mario mientras lo hacía beberse el agua, por suerte empezó a tranquilizarse

_-Bueno, cuando llego tuvimos que operarla…_

Daniel estaba a punto de tirar el vaso pero Mario solo lo empujo más para que se siguiera tomando el agua

_-Ahhh- suspiro –de acuerdo, el golpe en la cabeza fue muy serio-_

_-¿Qué tanto?-_

_-Tanto que olvido los últimos 7 meses de su vida-_

_**¡Fush!**_

Tanto Daniel como Félix escupieron el agua al escuchar esa noticia

-Wow, Laili olvido muchas cosas- decía Mario

-Sí, de seguro incluso olvido que ya es, según ella "valiente"- se burló Miranda

-Incluso pudo olvidar hasta cuando se mudó- comento Félix para volver a darle un sorbo a su agua…antes de que la volviera a escupir -¡eso es!-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los 3

-Laili olvido 7 meses de vida y eso…es un punto a nuestro favor, con esta oportunidad podemos logras 3 cosas- explicaba Félix

-¿Cuáles 3 cosas?- inquirió Miranda

-La primera será que Laili volverá con Daniel, de seguro olvido que es novia de ese zorro pirata-

-¡Si, volveré a tener a mi princesa!- celebro Daniel

-La segunda, es que yo podre estar con Mindy de nuevo-

-Amigo recuerda, la que perdió la memoria solo fue una y fue Laili- comento Mario

-Pero si nosotros le decimos a Mindy que fuimos para molestar a Laili ella se negara y yo le diré que no molestaremos, ni espantaremos a Laili nunca más…con una condición-

-Y esa condición seria…-

-¡Que vuelva a ser mi novia!- grito con una sonrisa algo psicópata –y la tercera seria tener la venganza contra esas máquinas, cuando nosotros las tengamos de vuelta, ellos se sentirán tan miserables, jajajaja-

-Genial, nuestro líder provoca-caos ha vuelto- grito Miranda con emoción

-¡Vámonos!-

-Félix espera-

-¿Qué sucede, Mario?-

-No vamos a ir hasta mañana-

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritaron ambos obsesivos

-Porque ambos necesitan una ducha- respondió Miranda mientras se tapaba la nariz –además, tenemos que pedirle dinero a nuestros padres-

-Entonces será mañana- aclaro Feliz –mejor me voy a bañar así que ya va siendo tiempo de irse ¿no?-

-Claro, nos vemos al rato-

Y así cada quien se fue a su casa. Pero Félix había tomado una foto donde Mindy sonreía inocentemente a la cámara, al igual que Daniel veía una foto de Laili donde algunos de sus mechones estaban sobre su rostro

-Muy pronto…más de lo que piensas…tu…volverás a ser totalmente mía…- susurraban ambos mientras veían cada respectiva foto -…de nadie más…solo mía-

**Al mismo tiempo**

**Al otra lado de la ciudad de Hurricane**

Se puede observar como una chica de 16 años se encuentra en la cama alta de una litera. Todo su cuarto está lleno de posters de Foxy y fotos de él, en varias se nota que estaba Laili pero ella fue recortada, rayado o tachada de las fotos. La chica era pelirroja de tez pálida y escuchaba música al mismo tiempo que abrazaba un peluche de Foxy. Así es, ella es Ana. La antes mencionada dirigió su vista hasta su tele y al ver que tenía algo que ver con Laili se quitó los audífonos y presto atención.

…_ocurrió un choque automovilístico y nunca imaginaran quien fue la persona que sufrió del choque, pues nada más y nada menos que la guardia del turno nocturno: Laili Murtons_

_Según la policía, la persona que conducía iba a exceso de velocidad y también muy ebrio. Los doctores que atendieron a la guardia, nos dicen que el impacto lastimo principalmente las costillas y la cabeza…_

-Jajajajaja, ¡al fin tuve justicia! Lo mejor que me puede pasar…es que algo terrible le suceda a esa estorbo llamada Laili, es decir, ¡¿Cómo se atreve a meterse entre Foxy y yo?! -

_-Ahhh- suspiro –de acuerdo, el golpe en la cabeza fue muy serio-_

_-¿Qué tanto?-_

_-Tanto que olvido los últimos 7 meses de su vida-_

-Jajajaja ¡Mucho mejor aún! Ahora olvidara donde tiene todo jajajaja, espero que no encuentre su peluche de Foxy…aunque claro, también debió olvidar que es novia de Foxy- dijo Ana con total calma…hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho -¡eso es! Esa inútil debió olvidar que esta con MI pirata. Foxy debe estar más que devastado, ella no se merece ni su tristeza…pero, si Foxy esta…solito…necesita a alguien con quien estar mientras, ¿Quién podrá ser?...oh si… ¡YO! Jajajajajaja-

Sin dejar de reír. Volvió a acostarse y se colocó sus audífonos para escuchar la canción que seguía:

_Me pregunto si nací para darte_

_Todo mi amor exclusivamente a ti_

_A través de estas frágiles paredes_

_Murmuro: "tú eres solo para mi"_

**En caso de que quieran escuchar la canción completa que escucha Ana búsquenla como "Rotten girl, Grotesque Romance (Stalker) ~ fandub español latino". Si la van a oír adelántenla hasta el minuto 0:25 porque la canción tarda en comenzar.**

**Horas después**

**En el hospital**

Eran la 1 de la tarde y ya habían dado a Laili de alta. Ahora mismo, sus papás la estaban pasando –con ayuda de la enfermera– a la silla de ruedas que usara –al menos– por una semana. Lynda ira con ella, mientras los demás regresarían con Mindy, para no alterar ni asustar a Laili. Cuando salieron del hospital, vieron como Laili se sorprendía al ver que no estaban en Denver. Tendrán que tener una larga plática con ella cuando llegaran a la casa. Durante todo el viaje, Laili no dejo de ver por la ventana, recordaba que ahí era donde vivía Lynda y que a veces iba allí de visita, pero solo eso. Cuando llegaron a su casa volvieron a ayudar a Laili para que pudiera bajar.

-Wow- fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver la linda casa -¿aquí es donde vivimos?-

Ambos adultos rieron internamente antes eso, era lo mismo que Laili había dicho cuando vio la casa por primera vez –si Laili, aquí es donde vivimos-

Laili avanzo por su cuenta hasta la entrada de la gran casa. Luis se apresuró a llegar antes para abrir la puerta. Apenas Laili entro, se quedó admirando toda la casa mientras se paseaba por todo el lugar.

-Nunca antes había visto una casa tan grande- en ese preciso momento, Colmillos llego y se colocó en la mano de Laili -¡un murciélago! Qué bonito es-

-Es tuyo, Laili- menciono Lynda –lo recibiste en tu cumpleaños-

-¿Mi…cumpleaños?...no lo recuerdo- dijo Laili cabizbaja

-Oh…pero lo recordaras Laili- la animo su prima

-Eso espero… ¿y cómo se llama?-

-Lo llamaste Colmillos-

-Siempre decía que si llegaba a tener un murciélago así lo llamaría- respondió con una sonrisa

-Y hablando de recordar, es hora de que vengan nuestros amigos- decía Lynda mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-¿Tengo amigos?-

-Claro que sí-

Entonces, entraron Melissa, Jeremi, Lizzy, Zero, Xero y Nala –Mindy no estaba para no alterar a Laili– todos se acercaron y vieron como ella se ponía nerviosa

-No te preocupes- hablo Lizzy –nosotros somos tus amigos y para demostrarlo ¡te trajimos un pastel!...de oreo, tu favorito-

-Puedes estar tranquila- menciono Nala –no te haremos daño-

-Tu nos juntaste a Xero y a mí con nuestras novias, ¡nunca te haríamos nada!-

Después de oír todo lo que le dijeron, Laili pareció ya no tan asustada. Al final, pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando videojuegos. A las 6 tuvieron que irse porque Laili tenía que descasar. Y apenas salieron, se dirigieron a la casa de Mindy, la cual los estaba esperando con Asesina: su serpiente mascota.

-¿Cómo esta Laili?-

-Ya se siente mejor- informo Nala –ya no se esconde de nosotros-

-Que mal que no pueda ir- se quejó mientras acariciaba a Asesina

-Vamos, solo tiene que ver que ya no intentas hacerle daño- hablo Jeremi

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga?-

-Fácil, mañana la llevaremos a la pizzería y puedes estar ahí, para ayudarnos- menciono Lynda

-Está bien hare eso, gracias por mantenerme al tanto de la situación chicos-

-Na hay de que, Mindy- dijo Lizzy

-Ahora tengo que alimentar a Asesina, se pone de mal humor cuando no come- y en ese preciso instante Mindy logro esquivar una mordida de la serpiente

**Al día siguiente**

Eran las 2 de la tarde y Luis y Lizbeth llevaban a Laili a la pizzería –dicho sea de paso, a Laili la tienen vendada de los ojos– los chicos ya estaban esperándolos adentro.

-¿Lista?- preguntaron al unísono

-¿Por qué tengo los ojos vendados?-

Acto seguido, le quitaron la venda a Laili, para que ella viera con horror lo que estaba frente a ella.

-Ves Laili, no te alegra volver a la pizzería- decía Lizbeth sin obtener respuesta -… ¿Laili?-

Fue cuando vieron como ella retrocedía para no tener que entrar

**Adentro**

-¡¿Dónde está mi sirena?!- se quejó Foxy, se le notaba muy molesto

-Foxy relájate, Laili ya no debe tardar, entrara por esa puerta antes de lo que esperas- comento Lizzy

El jefe había avisado que la pizzería seria cerrada para que Laili pudiera ir sin que la gente tratara de hablar con ella, ya que si eso llegaba a pasar, lo más probable es que se escondiera detrás de sus papás. Y tal y como había dicho Lizzy, ahí estaba llegando Laili. Y se podría decir que a Foxy se le rompió el corazón al ver esa imagen…Laili venía en su silla de ruedas, tenía una venda que le rodeaba la cabeza y tenía una expresión de miedo…la misma expresión que vio cuando creyó que él iba a matarla.

-Mira Laili, tú trabajas aquí- le dijo Luis

-¿En…serio?-

-Así es, tú eres la guardia del turno nocturno-

Laili casi de desmaya ahí mismo cuando escucho eso.

**Media hora después**

Los adultos habían dejado a Laili al cuidado de sus amigos, pero aunque ellos le dijeran, pidieran y ordenaran ir con Foxy…ella solo quería estar lo más lejos posible de todos ellos. Incluso Puppet había ido a ver qué tan seria era la situación…ahora veía que era demasiado serio. Ahora mismo, todos se encontraban detrás del telón de _Show Stage_

-¿Cómo haremos que Laili recuerde si ni siquiera quiere acercarse a mí?-

-Bueno, la culpa es de Mindy porque ella la asustaba- dijo Nala

-¡No me culpen a mí! Ya dije que lo sentía- respondió muy indignada y cruzada de brazos

-¡Cállense! Si pelean no servirá de nada- Grito Lynda

-Pero ella ni siquiera quiera vernos, ¿Cómo se supone que la ayudaran?- hablo Mangle

Y así empezó una mini-discusión entre animatronicos y humanos; gracias a Dios que Laili no escuchaba nada. Puppet creyó escuchar algo, y al asomarse…no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Oigan…tienen que ver esto- hablo en un susurro el títere

Todos se asomaron, y aunque los chicos no entendieron que pasaba, los animatronicos estaban en shock por lo que estaban viendo. Ahí está el…el mismo hombre que los engaño…el mismo hombre que los mato…el mismo hombre que los dejo ahí atrapados…el hombre morado.

-No es posible- dijo Golden aun sin poder creerlo

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Melissa

-Ese hombre…es…el que nos mató-

Y al igual que todos ellos se quedaron sin palabras. Notaron que él estaba observando por una de las ventanas, como si buscara algo. Luego se dieron cuenta que su mirada se detuvo cuando encontró a Laili; formo una sonrisa torcida y esto todos ellos lo tomaron como un "encontré a mi nueva víctima".

-Tenemos que ir por Laili- susurro Lynda

-Es muy arriesgado- le dijo Freddy

-Aun así, tengo que ir- Lynda estaba por salir pero Freddy la tomo evitando que saliera –Freddy suéltame-

E igual que había hecho Freddy. Los demás animatronicos agarraron a su propia pareja evitando que salieran, no quieran que ellos estuvieran en la mira del asesino.

En este momento, deben poner la canción "[SeeU] Hide and Seek - Fandub Latino- Piipe - Male versión" escúchenla hasta el final mientras leen la siguiente escena (lean cuando empiece la canción). Es opcional. Solo si quieren, claro.

Vieron como Vincent comenzaba a cantar, llamando la atención de Laili. Ella volteaba a todas partes buscando de donde provenía la voz. Laili comenzaba a mostrar miedo al escuchar esa voz…como si ya supiera de quien era. Volteo a la ventana y apenas lo vio, esa sonrisa torcida y su mirada psicópata…sus ojos mostraban terror y pánico. Laili empezó a ir directo a _Show Stage 2_ en un intento de escapar de él. Vincent entro para seguir a Laili, caminaba con paso tranquilo –_empieza a correr, juguemos que voy a atraparte_–_. _Vieron como Laili se detuvo y con algo de esfuerzo se levantó de su silla de ruedas y empezó a correr con algo de dificultad. –_Puedo oír tus pasos, al correr en cada cuarto. Puedo oír el eco, del temblor de tus jadeos_– Vincent comenzó a correr para alcanzarla. Laili pasó por _Kid´s Cove _y luego por _Game área _mientras Vincent casi la alcanzaba, cuando paso por _Prize Corner _vio un pasillo al cual entro, al final vio una puerta que decía _Parts/Service _y entro. Vincent toco la puerta y después de varios segundos de no recibir respuesta entro encontrándose solo con oscuridad. Empezó a buscar a Laili por debajo de las repisas, pero ella estaba escondida dentro de un closet oculto –_Bajo de tu cama, a un lado de tu ventana. No veo que te asomes…ahora buscare en el closet_– Vincent abrió la puerta encontrando a Laili. Ella intento correr pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de ahí Vincent la detuvo. La llevo adentro y la soltó en una esquina, Laili lo veía con terror. Y ellos no podían hacer nada por detenerlo, ya que si lo mataban Laili les tendría más miedo. La sonrisa de Vincent aumento y entonces…se escuchó el grito de Laili por toda la pizzería y después…solo un silencio…

**En este punto la canción ya debió haber terminado (para los que escucharon la canción) Gracias a los que se tomaron las molestias :)**

Todos estaban en silencio, na sabían que pensar o que hacer, entonces…

-Jajajajaja- se escuchó la risa de Laili

Se asomaron y vieron algo que ni en un millón de años hubieran esperado ver…

Vincent le estaba haciendo cosquillas a Laili

Escucharon pasos ir hacia donde estaban. Los animatronicos se escondieron en la oficina antes de que llegaran; los padres de Laili y el jefe habían llegado y se sorprendieron al verlos a todos ahí.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto el jefe

-Es que…llego un hombre extraño…y Laili huyo…y…- trataba de explicar Lizzy

-Espera- interrumpió Luis -¿traía camisa morada y tenía una mirada psicópata?-

-¡Ese mismo!- contesto Melissa

-Ahhh- suspiro –no tienen que preocuparse, chicos- comento Lizbeth -¡Laili!-

-Ya voy mamá-

-¡Laili, estas sin la silla de ruedas!-

-Perdón, es que no podía jugar bien si la usaba- se disculpó Laili

-¿Jugar?- dijeron todos sin comprender, en ese momento Luis llego con la silla de ruedas y también salió Vincent

-Sí, estaba jugando con el- respondió Laili con inocencia –oh, es cierto, olvide que no se conocen…chicos…él es mi tío Vincent- decía al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. ¡Así es, Laili es la sobrina de Vincent! ¿Cómo la ven? Cambiando un poco el tema, eh estado pensando si debería cambiar a los animatronicos a su versión humanizada ¿ustedes que opinan? Seria en la versión de pole-bear, ustedes deciden. Nos leemos después.**

**PD: Escribe "Inesperado" si te sorprendió que Laili y Vincent sean familia**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	6. Estafas, condiciones y familia

**¡Hola a todos y a todas! ¡Ok, vengo muy emocionada porque ya se estrenó Five Nights at Freddy´s 4! Cuando me entere, ahí me ven corriendo por toda mi casa, buscando las botanas y gritando "¡Nadie me moleste! ¡NADIE ME MOLESTE!" pero mi mamá no dejaba de pedirme cosas y mi hermanita se me acerco que también quería verlo… ¿Para qué les avise si al final no me hicieron caso? No lo sé. Bueno, el punto es que ya vi los gameplays de la noche 1 a la 6 y…ay Dioh mío ¡me quede en shock con la revelación que nos dio Scott Cawthon! Nunca creí que algo así pudiera ser posible, pero el gran Scott nos ha demostrado que nuevamente supero nuestras expectativas. Bueno, vamos de una vez con el capítulo, pero antes, el "Respondiendo reviews"…**

**Elías Uzumaki123: Si jajajaja. Gracias. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**ShadowKing1992: Lo sé es terrible. Dentro de unos capítulos más sabrás que es lo que trama Vincent, en cuanto a Daniel y Ana…en este capítulo lo veras. Bueno a mí me parece que quedan bien como familia. Muchas gracias disfruta el capítulo.**

**P-GHOST-12: No, Laili no es la prima del hombre morado; Laili es la sobrina del hombre morado. Ok, gracias disfruta el capítulo.**

**Simbalaika: Si, no logre sorprenderte. Gracias, ya veré que puedo hacer. Gracias, que bueno que te gusto. Sí, pero no puede cambiar como él es. Me gusto el nuevo capítulo, pero pobre Nala: una herida de bala, su examen perdido, su papá los ha descubierto, sus perros, así no se puede :(; y si…me has ganado en drama y suspenso. Gracias, disfruta el capítulo.**

**Nuvil Angela: Y tienes razón, no es broma. Oh y gracias por comentar y seguir mi historia de "Intensa-mente". Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Jazminjo: Gracias, esa era la idea *toma las galletas*. Gracias, los refuerzos ya están llegando. Jajajaja, gracias, disfruta el capítulo *se va a comer todas sus galletas con leche*.**

**OtakuPegaBloger: Pues es una mezcla entre "idea de la nada" y unas ideas que ya tenía desde la primera parte. Muchas gracias, disfruta el capítulo.**

**Helios226: Ups, lo siento. Ok, gracias. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Misery680: Gracias y en este capítulo veras sus reacciones. Mi top favorito de Deimoss es el de las fatalitys más sangrientas. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Rassiel-Magics: Así es, pobre de Laili. ¿Me creerías si te digo que cuando escribía que Ana reía, me acordaba de Yandere-chan? Incluso mientras escribía esa parte, jugaba con mi hermana que yo trataba de reír igual a ella. Cielos, pero tranquila, estoy bien gracias a Dios que el taxi no me dio…pero no me salve del susto, eso sí. Es cierto, de la nada se nos dio por poner drama en nuestras historias…tengo miedo, tengo miedo okno jajajaja. Pues en este capítulo verás cómo reaccionan todos. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**SoFiLeXa: Esta bien, gracias por escuchar la canción. Mi mamá a veces me encuentra terminando de escribir a la de la mañana, justo cuando empecé a escribir en la tarde. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**ANTIALPHAS H: Muchas gracias, tu igual eres uno de los mejores escritores que he conocido. El gusto es mío y que curioso, tengo un vecino que se llama así. Se nota tu odio por los animatronicos, y aunque a mí no me guste ver a Foxy sufrir…te alegraras cuando te diga que Foxy ahora se confundirá y será peor su situación. Ya tenía en mente traer a Vincent desde la primera parte, pero surgieron algunos acontecimientos y tuvo que esperar hasta la secuela, y aun tengo varias ideas más que nadie se espera. Muchas gracias, conseguí un nuevo logro ^^. ¿Qué te parece FNAF4? ¿Ya lo jugaste? Yo no eh podido pero ya vi los gameplays y ya me entere de todo. Oh y por cierto, gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi historia de "Intensa-mente" de mi vida, gracias. Igualmente, muchas gracias. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Estefy Tsukino: Si, así es. Ya vez, el gusto de color viene de familia. A mí tampoco me gusta verlo sufrir, pero te garantizo que al final, todo estará muy bien. Ana ha vuelto y…ahora que lo pienso bien…no se había ido, solo estaba oculta espiándolos…ay Dioh mío. Ohh, como me encantaba esa novela, aunque aquí ya termino ¡suertuda! Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Reider crpy: Gracias. Sé que se ve muy mal todo esto, pero…ya verás cómo van avanzando las cosas. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Glaceon Akuma: ¿Cuál canción? ¿La de Chica podrida o la de Hide and Seek? ¡Feliz cumpleaños…atrasado! Espero que hayas recibido lo que querías. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Jorch2007 Random: ¿Cómo estabas a punto de llamarme? *lo mira con el ceño fruncido* olvídalo. Qué bueno que volviste y la escuela no deja a nadie en paz. Ya iré a leer tu fic tan pronto como pueda. Gracias, disfruta el capítulo.**

**Algebra12: Ok, otra persona a la que no pude sorprender. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Karoru Gengar: Aww gracias…oh…algo incómodo, pero gracias. En eso estamos de acuerdo, Tim Burton es un crack, él ha hecho las películas que me han acompañado a lo largo de mi vida, es mi director, productor y escritor favorito. Valla, que cosa; y que alegría que ya estés bien de eso. Oh y por cierto, hace poco empecé una historia de "Intensa-mente" solo que se trata de mi o mejor dicho de mi vida, por si quieres saber un poco más de mí. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Guest: Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Melanygomala: Gracias por opinar. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Comet Galaxy: Que bueno, gracias. En realidad, en este o tal vez el siguiente capítulo, pasara algo entre todos ellos. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Zero and Xero: Gracias. Ya lei el One-shot, estuvo genial y claro que lo tomare en encuentra. Disfruten el capítulo.**

**EL OMEGA: ¿Ah sí? Bueno, yo también ya descubrí varios fallos en las teorías. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Larry273-05: Oh gracias. Pues ya vez…tengo muchas cartas bajo la manga. Muchas gracias y si, veré si puedo ir a leer tu historia. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Alethecat: ¡Hola! Oh muchas gracias, la verdad hacer esa parte sí que fue difícil pero valió la pena completamente. Gracias igualmente. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Princesa Kira Diamond: Gracias por tu consejo mi querida alumna, pero creo que no podré hacerlo, lo siento. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**LaLoca Yuki: Otra persona a la que logre sorprender YAY. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Hashashin: Otro sorprendido y contando. Que mal, quedarse sin internet es terrible, pero lo bueno que ya lo tienes de regreso. Gracias. Disfruta el capítulo.**

…**y ese ha sido el "Respondiendo reviews" muchas gracias por su paciencia, y ahora sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 6. Estafas, condiciones y familia

-¡¿Tu tío?!- decir que estaban sorprendidos era quedarse corto

De la nada, Nala se acercó y sin previo aviso le dio una bofetada a Vincent -¡¿Cómo que tu tío?!-

-¡Nala!- gritaron todos para después quitarla de ahí

Nala se enojó al ver como Vincent se reía internamente y la miraba con burla. Estaba a punto de ir a darle otra cachetada; pero sus amigos la detuvieron a tiempo y le dijeron que mejor fuera con los animatronicos; dándole a entender que mientras todos estuvieran aquí, ella los llevara de regreso a sus lugares.

-¿Por qué se sorprenden?-

-¡Por que hace 5 minutos parecía que quería matarte!- grito Melissa

-¿Matarme? Creo que están exagerando- respondió Laili con una pequeña sonrisa

-Así es- hablo Vincent uniéndose a la plática –no he matado a nadie desde 1987- menciono con su típica sonrisa torcida

-¿Des…de…1987?- pregunto Lizzy con temor

-Sí, aunque podría hacer una excepción por esa niña que me abofeteo-

-Tío- dijo Laili a manera de pedirle que dejara eso

-Está bien, no matare a tu amiga- respondió Vincent algo molesto –y dime querida sobrina, ¿Quiénes son todos ellos?-

-Ellos son mis amigos…y ella es Mindy-

-¿Mindy? ¿La misma Mindy que me decías que te hacia bromas pesadas con su…noviecito y sus amigos?- decía al mismo tiempo que su mirada completamente seria y psicópata se posaba en Mindy, la cual ya sentía más que miedo

-Sí, pero ya no importa- respondió Laili de misma forma que su tío –ya quiero volver a casa-

-De acuerdo Laili, te llevo a casa…-

-No será necesario Luis, yo la llevo- interrumpió Vincent

-Pero yo puedo…-

-No…no puedes-

Luis solo suspiro y le dio paso libre para que se llevara a Laili. Vincent salió del pasillo con Laili y cuando nadie lo veía volteo hacia _Prize Corner_, como suponía…Puppet lo estaba observando, obviamente con odio, el solo se limitó a darle una sonrisa torcida…una idéntica a la que le dio justo antes de matarlo. Al pasar por _Kid´s Cove_ no pudo evitar reír al ver el estado en que se encontraba Mangle. Ballón Boy al verlo acercarse decidió esconderse. Los Toy le transmitían todo su odio simplemente con la mirada, fue un milagro que no se diera cuenta que Nala estaba detrás de Toy Bonnie.

-¿En serio lo abofeteaste?- pregunto BonBon con una sonrisa divertida

-Sip- respondió Nala

Pero al pasar por los originales, el prefirió ignorar sus miradas de odio puro y sacar a Laili lo más rápido de allí, pero al final…no lo logro.

-Tío ¿puedes traer mi pizza, por favor? Es la de esa mesa-

-Claro, princesa morada- respondió Vincent con derrota

Laili en un reflejo volteo hacia _Pirate Cove_ y al ver a Foxy "apagado" por alguna razón sintió un deja vu, quiso acercarse pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza se lo impidió, recordó cuando Félix, Mindy, Miranda y Mario se disfrazaron de los animatronicos para espantarla. Eso le hizo recordar su miedo hacia todos ellos.

-Tío…me duele…la cabeza…vámonos ya- decía sin soltar su cabeza, el dolor era muy fuerte

Vincent al ver que su sobrina sufría decidió llevarla a casa lo más rápido posible. Foxy se sintió mal al ver que su sirena no había querido acercarse a él, no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría esto, pero esperaba que acabara pronto. Quería a tener a su marinera de nuevo para que no estuviera solo. La extrañaba. Demasiado.

**Con los papás de Laili**

-No sabía que Vincent iba a venir, hace varios años que no lo veía- comentaba el jefe al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia su oficina

-Bueno, él se preocupa mucho por Laili- respondió Lizbeth

-Es irónico, el odiaba a los niños y sin embargo está cuidando de su sobrina-

-No se confunda jefe, Vincent aun odia a los niños con todas sus fuerzas, pero…Laili es especial para él, es algo que paso hace muchos años, es…algo difícil de explicar, espero que entienda jefe- explicaba Luis

-Sí, lo entiendo. Aún recuerdo la suerte que tenías de que él no te hubiera matado-

-Tengo demasiada suerte, de hecho-

-Bueno, si me necesitan, estaré en mi oficina- y dicho y hecho el jefe se fue

Apenas el desapareció de su vista, suspiraron cansadamente y al darse la vuelta…ahí estaban tanto los animatronicos como los amigos de Laili cruzados de brazos…ya se lo esperaban.

-Quieren que les expliquemos todo esto ¿vedad?- inquirió Lizbeth

-Si-

-De acuerdo ¿Qué es lo primero que quieren saber?-

-¡¿Cómo es que Laili puede tener parentesco alguno con ese sin vergüenza que nos mató?!- grito Foxy sin ni siquiera intentar ocultar su ira

-Ahhh- suspiro –Vincent…es mi hermano mayor- decía Luis –por lo tanto, él es el tío de Laili-

-Nunca creí ver a ese sujeto queriendo o preocupándose por alguien que no fuera el- menciono Puppet

-Laili es muy especial para él- respondió Lizbeth

-¿Y que era ese "juego"?- pregunto Lynda

-Hace 11 años, Vincent fue acusado por las muertes de los niños que sucedieron aquí. Fue declarado culpable y se le condenó a 20 años de cárcel, Laili que tenía 5 años entonces, le gustaba ir a visitarlo y para que los demás presos no dejaran de tenerle miedo a Vincent, Laili y el inventaron un juego donde ella fingía tenerle miedo- dijo Luis

-Y si tenía que estar ahí 20 años, ¡¿porque está aquí?!- pregunto Toy Bonnie

-…el solo estuvo ahí durante 3 años-

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!- gritaron todos

-…porque nosotros pagamos su fianza- respondieron ambos cabizbajos

-¿Y se puede saber la razón?- hablo Golden

-Él era la única persona que podía ayudar a Laili…-

-¿Cómo que ayudar a Laili? ¿En qué? ¿Para qué?- pregunto Foxy muy molesto

-…Laili no paraba de llorar, no comía, ya no jugaba…ya no sonreía-

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Zero

-…fue cuando…ya no la volvimos a traer a la pizzería- decía Lizbeth –ella extrañaba venir y jugar con Lynda, pero también extrañaba mucho estar con Foxy, y después de ustedes dos…Vincent era la única persona que la alegraba-

Eso sin duda los dejo mudos. Nunca imaginaron que Laili hubiera extrañado tanto la pizzería. Foxy no lo podía creer, su sirena había sufrido tanto que incluso sacaron a su tío de la cárcel.

-¿Algo más?-

-Tío Luis ¿a qué se refería el jefe con "Aún recuerdo la suerte que tenías de que él no te hubiera matado"?-

-Bueno…al igual que ustedes, nosotros veníamos aquí cuando éramos niños y…Vincent…él era el guardia diurno, Vincent nos cuidaba a nosotros dos, a los padres de Mindy y a Lidia-

-¿Tu mamá antes venía a la pizzería?- le pregunto Jeremi a Lynda

-Claro que sí, aquí fue donde ella perdió el lóbulo frontal-

Eso hizo que a los adultos les recorriera un escalofrió, digamos que…las cosas eran algo diferentes a como todos creían

-Ya tenemos que irnos, tenemos que verificar que Vincent este cuidando a Laili y no consintiéndola- dijo Lizbeth para después irse

**En casa de Laili**

-Gracias por los regalos tío-

Así es, nuevamente Vincent traía regalos para Laili. Ahora le traía un nuevo teléfono, una moto de agua, más peluches, un pastel de oreo, muebles nuevos para su cuarto –el cuarto de Laili es lo suficientemente grande para que tenga una sala completa adentro– una nueva patineta, nuevos patines y un montón de chamarras nuevas…moradas, por supuesto.

-De nada, princesa morada- dijo Vincent al mismo tiempo que le desordenaba el cabello -¿quieres pastel?-

-¡Sí!- grito Laili para después ser llevada hasta la cocina

-¿Sabes? Ni siquiera es necesario partirlo en rebanadas ¡comamos directamente del pastel!- anuncio Vincent al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una cuchara a su sobrina

**Momentos después**

Ambos se encontraban en la sala viendo una película de terror o más bien dicho, estaban viendo "La ouija". Para Vincent esta película no daba nada de miedo, pero Laili se tapaba con un cojín debido a que estaba más que aterrada, pero eso si…seguían comiéndose el pastel.

-Tío, esto me da miedo-

-¿Por qué? Me tienes a mí como tu tío, a un asesino de niños y lo que más debe dar miedo es que tú aun así me abrazas como si nada- le dijo con una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba por los hombros

-Jajajaja, tienes razón tío-

Ambos siguieron viendo la película, cuando de la nada…la tele se apagó.

-¡Ahhh!- grito Laili

Ambos miraron para atrás y se dieron cuenta de que Luis y Lizbeth ya habían llegado. Y la mamá de Laili era quien había apagado la tele y justo ahora…no los veía de una manera ni feliz ni contenta

-Laili, ve a tu cuarto-

-S…si mamá-

Laili fue a donde estaba su papá, el cual la ayudo a ir hasta su cuarto. Después de media hora, Luis bajo avisándoles que Laili ya se había tomado sus medicinas y que estaba jugando en su computadora. Luis tomo asiento junto a su esposa para empezar a platicar con Vincent.

-Vincent, gracias por venir tan rápido- dijo Lizbeth

-No es nada, si algo así le sucede a Laili es necesario que venga, ¿no es así?-

-Así es- afirmo su hermano

-Pero cambiando de tema, tenemos otro problema-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me refiero a esto- Vincent prendió la tele y estaban pasando la repetición de la noticia donde Laili había sido atropellada

-Vincent, no entendemos tu punto- hablo Lizbeth

-Esperen- entonces Vincent, empezó a cambiar de canales mostrándoles que en la mayoría de los canales estaban pasando esa noticia –todo el país se enteró-

-¿Todo el país?- pregunto Lizbeth con miedo

-Si…incluyendo a…ellos-

-Eso no es posible- interrumpió Luis –nos deshicimos de ellos después de que Laili cumpliera 8 años-

-No, solo los despistamos y ahora encontraron el rastro de Laili, y esta vez…no se detendrán hasta matarla-

-No…no podemos permitir que todo vuelva a suceder, la última vez nos libramos de ellos mudándonos y dejando de traerla a la pizzería ¡Laili ya tiene una vida aquí, no se la vamos a quitar otra vez!-

-Lo sé, lo se…supongo que tendremos que volver a las viejas costumbres- canturreaba Vincent con su típica sonrisa

-¿Te refieres a…?-

-Así es mi pequeño hermanito…busquen sus armas…es hora de que los tres volvamos a matar-

**En la pizzería**

Como aún era algo temprano, decidieron quedarse un rato más ahí. Foxy no quería salir de su cueva, no tenía ganas ni siquiera de molestar a Mangle o a Toy Bonnie. Solo se la pasaba sentado en_ Pirate Cove _recordando todos los momentos que compartió con su sirena. Todos se habían ido a _Show Stage 2 _para no molestarlo, sabían que ahora mismo quería estar solo. Se escuchó como la puerta se había abierto, Foxy ni siquiera se molestó en ver quien era, pero no se esperó que ese alguien abriera las cortinas de su cueva…oh no.

-Hola Foxy-

Era nada más y nada menos que Ana. Llevaba una blusa roja con negro y un pantalón de mezclilla, y jugaba con su cabello mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Foxy…pero por supuesto, Foxy solo la veía con odio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gruño el pirata

-¿Qué? ¿No te alegras de verme?- dijo Ana al mismo tiempo que ponía ojos de cachorrito

-No, casi matas a mi sirena-

-Pero tu…sirena, ella ya no te recuerda mi pirata, ¿acaso no te sientes mal por eso?- Foxy se deprimió al escuchar eso –vez, ¿Por qué no dejas que yo este contigo? Después de todo…al contrario de ella, yo nunca te he tenido miedo-

Al ver que Foxy no respondía, lo tomo del rostro y se fue acercando con la intención de besarlo, pero entonces, Foxy se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y empujo a Ana sin importarle en lo más mínimo si se lastimaba.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-

-No entiendo, ¡¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?!- gritaba Ana –yo eh estado aquí durante años esperando a que algún día me notes y me des una oportunidad de estar contigo, pero en lugar de eso, ¡prefieres estar una niña de 16 años de mente infantil, con pérdida de memoria, invalida y que te tiene miedo! ¡¿Qué le ves a esa inútil?!-

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido; ahora Foxy sostenía a Ana al mismo tiempo que su garfio presionaba con mucha fuerza sobre su cuello. Ana se asustó al notar que cualquier movimiento que hiciera pudiera ocasionar una muerte instantánea.

-La vuelves a llamar así…y hoy no sales viva de aquí-

Acto seguido, Foxy dejó caer a Ana para después regresar a su cueva y volver a encerrarse. Ana se levantó, dispuesta a seguir intentando hablar a Foxy, pero…

-¿Qué haces aquí Ana?- hablo Melissa la cual venia junto con Golden

-Agh, otra vez tú- bufo Ana

-¿Qué sucede?- todos salieron después de escuchar los gritos

-Hola-

-¡Es la chica que intento matar a Laili!- grito Mindy

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Oh, es cierto…los toy aún no sabían eso…

-Les explicaremos después, pero ella no puede estar aquí- menciono Zero

-De seguro solo vino para aprovecharse de la situación- comento su hermano

-Cielos, se nota que están todos muy estresados- decía Ana de manera inocente –así que mejor me voy, pero volveré después…oh, y mándenle a Laili mis saludos jajajaja- y sin decir más se fue

-Como la detesto- menciono Lynda

-Igual todos nosotros- le contesto Nala

-Bueno, pero ahora tienen que explicarnos como es que esa humana intento matar a la guardia- hablo Toy Freddy

-Está bien, bueno sucedió que…- empezaba a explicar Melissa

-Esperen, antes tienen que ir a pedir el trabajo de guardias, oh alguien mas no tendrá que "cuidar"- aviso Bonnie

-Es cierto, gracias cariño- respondió Lizzy

Todos fueron a la oficina y tocaron, después de escuchar un "pasen" entraron encontrándose con el jefe, el cual estaba revisando unos documentos.

-¿Si, chicos?-

-Venimos para pedir el trabajo de guardias- hablo Lynda

-Bien, ¿y quién de ustedes quiere el trabajo?-

-¿Cómo?- dijo Nala sin entender

-¿Quién o quiénes de ustedes van a querer el puesto?-

-¿No podemos tenerlo todos?- inquirió Melissa

-Por desgracia no, solo puede haber uno o dos guardias-

-¿Y cómo es que nosotros hemos podido venir?- dijo Mindy

-Porque Laili los traía, solo pueden entrar después de las 12 si vienen con el guardia- aclaro el jefe

-Oh… ¿Quién debería tomar el puesto?- pregunto Jeremi

Todos se veían entre sí. Ninguno sabía cuál podría ser el guardia mientras esta situación pasaba. Al final, decidieron que Lynda debía ser la nueva guardia, ya todo estaba resuelto…oh al menos lo estaba, hasta que su mamá le mando un mensaje donde le decía que esta noche no podría ir a la pizzería. La segunda opción fue Jeremi, pero al parecer tenía que cuidar a unos niños por la noche. Mindy dijo que ella no tenía ningún problema, pero un segundo después de decir eso, sus papás la llamaron, al parecer… por error había dejado a Asesina suelta y por poco mordía a su mamá…ahora estaba castigada sin ir a la pizzería. Nala tampoco podría, justamente esa noche tenía que dormir temprano ya que en la mañana ayudaría a su papá. Melissa no podía ir ya que si no la acompañaba alguien, sus padres no la dejaban ir. Solo quedaban Zero, Xero y Lizzy, como ya era demasiado tarde, decidieron que entre ellos 3 decidieran quien iría. Al fin y al cabo, el jefe les dijo que no habría problema, esperaría hasta poco antes de la 12, si nadie llegaba…simplemente los animatronicos esa noche se quedaban solos.

**Un rato después**

**11:30 pm**

**Con Zero y Xero**

Ambos hermanos estaban –como siempre– jugando videojuegos. De repente, el teléfono de Xero sonó, indicando un nuevo mensaje, después de haber pausado el juego, revido el mensaje que era de Lizzy

"_Hola Xero, amm…olvide que yo tampoco puedo ir, mis papás quieren que duerma en la noche al menos un día a la semana"_

"_Ok, no hay problema, bye"_

"_Bye"_

-Hermano, Lizzy tampoco puede ser la guardia- menciono al mismo tiempo que volvían a jugar-

Así siguieron unos minutos más hasta que vieron que daban las 11:50 y al final decidieron que ellos irían por el trabajo

**A la mañana siguiente**

-Y entonces… ¿Qué les paso?- pregunto Nala

Al parecer los que ahora estaban en el hospital eran Zero y Xero, tal parece que un tipo muy raro había entrado a la pizzería durante la noche y los había herido: a Zero le había atravesado el brazo izquierdo, la pierna derecha y entre el tricep y bicep con un cuchillo y a Xero le quemo el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda.

**Atención por favor, esto fue tomado en base al One-shot "El asesino fantasmal" de Zero and Xero. El me permitió usar algo del one-shot para el capítulo. Es en caso de que quieran ir a leer de manera completa lo que ocurrió esa noche. Gracias.**

-Ok, ya van 3 que vienen a parar al hospital- comento Melissa

-Espero que ustedes dos sean los últimos- menciono Mindy al mismo tiempo que se colocaba sus audífonos

-Oigan- dijo Lynda que iba entrando –alguien vino a visitarlos-

Lynda abrió la puerta para que Laili pudiera pasar. Mindy al verla, se escondió detrás del sillón. Laili avanzo hasta quedar entre ambos hermanos.

-¿Cómo se sienten?-

-Aun duele, pero ya no tanto- respondió Xero

-El dolor ya va disminuyendo, gracias- hablo Zero

-El doctor dice que tendrán que andar con muletas por unos días- comento Jeremi

-Al menos ustedes podrán caminar- dijo Laili con tristeza

-No te preocupes Laili, tú también caminaras pronto, solo es una costilla rota, sanara pronto- la animo Lizzy

-Gracias- respondió Laili con una pequeña sonrisa

Entonces…entro Vincent

-Laili, ya tenemos que irnos-

-Si tío, adiós, nos vemos luego- y sin más Vincent se llevó a Laili

**Afuera**

-¿Cómo es que ese tipo pudo entrar a la pizzería?- se preguntaba Laili

-Tal vez…antes trabajaba ahí-

-Tienes razón, pero… ¿por qué les haría eso?-

-Sus razones tendría- decía al mismo tiempo que miraba para otro lado y formaba una sonrisa

**Unas horas después**

**En la pizzería**

Apenas llegaron cada quien se fue a donde estaba su respectiva pareja. En _Show Stage 2 _se encontraban Nala oyendo a Toy Bonnie que estaba tocando la guitarra; y Zero estaba comiendo pizza con Toy Chica –sobra decir que cuando Toy Chica vio cómo se encontraba su novio con muletas, no tardo en preguntarle que le había pasado–

**Flashback**

Eran como las 12 de la tarde y se puede observar como nuestros personajes principales van entrando a la pizzería. Lynda, Jeremi, Lizzy y Melissa se quedaron _Show Stage _mientras Nala, Zero y Xero se dirigirán a _Show Stage 2 _y Mindy se iba hacia _Prize Corner._ No paso mucho cuando Toy Chica llego a pedirles la orden, pero al ver en ese estado a Zero, lo más disimuladamente que pudo, le empezó a preguntar:

-¡¿Qué te paso?! ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! ¡¿Te duele mucho?! ¡Cuando encuentre a quien te hizo esto lo matare!- grito Toy Chica, llamando la atención de casi toda la pizzería

-Amm…discúlpenme…a veces…no controlo mi ira- dijo Nala, mintiendo sobre que ella había gritado

De milagro se lo creyeron y dejaron de prestarles atención. Zero logro calmar a su novia diciéndole que se lo explicaría después. Al mismo tiempo, a Xero le había pasado algo…muy similar.

**En Kid´s Cove**

Xero iba entrando y se encontró con esa imagen que no le gustaba para nada: ver como los niños desarmaban a SU Mangle. La pirata se emocionó al ver que su novio había llegado, pero al ver que estaba lastimado, quiso alejar a los niños para que la dejaran en paz. Mangle estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, cuando…

-Oigan niños, ¡Ballón Boy está haciendo animales de globos!- anuncio Xero, para impedir que su novia cometa una locura

-¡Yay!- celebraban los niños para después salir corriendo directo a _Game área_

-¡Cariño! ¡¿Qué te paso?! ¡¿Cómo te sucedió esto?! ¡¿Quién te lastimo?! ¡Quien allá sido ya puede irse despidiendo de su vida!- gritaba Mangle al mismo tiempo que aprisionaba a Xero en un abrazo

-Te lo explicare luego…es algo complicado-

**Fin del Flashback**

Pero todo eso fue hace rato. Ahora eran las 5:00 pm. Y vemos como un grupo de 4 personas entran a la pizzería y se dirigen hacia _Prize Corner._

**En **_**Prize Corner**_

Mindy se encontraba sentada junto a la caja de música de Puppet, mientras este la miraba. Mindy que hasta el momento estaba escuchando música, se levantó y se retiró los cascos y se los coloco a Puppet.

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió el títere

-Quiero que escuches música sin necesidad de darle cuerda a tu caja- respondió la pelinegra

Mindy busco entre sus canciones una en especial; cuando la encontró, la configuro para que cuando acabara se repitiera unas 5 veces más y entonces le dio "play". Puppet se sorprendió al ver que la música que escuchaba…era la misma de su caja musical. Abrazo a Mindy para luego plantearle un beso un los labios, el cual fue correspondido. Pero mientras ellos se besaban, los 4 chicos que hace poco habían llegado se detuvieron en la entrada de _Prize Corner_. Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente y tocio para llamar su atención. Mindy abrió los ojos y por la sorpresa se separó de Puppet, el, muy confundido se quitó los cascos para preguntarle qué pasaba, pero ella le señalo atrás de él y al voltear…ahí estaba ese humano al cual odiaba y detestaba con toda su alma…

Ahí estaban Félix y su grupo.

-Hola Mindy- saludo Félix

-¿Qué haces aquí, Félix?- gruño la pelinegra

-No te preocupes Mindy, yo me encargo de que esta vez no salga vivo de aquí- le dijo Puppet al mismo tiempo que salía de caja

-Oh, nosotros solo venimos a ver a…Laili- menciono Daniel

-Espera Puppet- hablo Mindy que tomo al títere de la mano –ustedes no tienen que hacer nada qui, así que mejor ya váyanse y dejan en paz a Laili-

-Mindy, Mindy, Mindy- decía Miranda -¿Cuándo les hemos hecho caso a los que no pertenecen al grupo?-

-Eso no me importa, váyanse ya o…-

-Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices Mindy…ya que nosotros podemos ir ahora mismo y…tirarle basura a Laili como hace 7 meses- amenazo Mario

-Como los detesto- susurro Mindy

-Gracias, es un don- dijo Félix –Pero…como somos buenas personas…-

-Si como no- se burló Puppet, haciendo que Mindy se riera

-…como decía…como somos buenas personas, no molestaremos a Laili- anuncio Félix

-Con una condición- adivino Mindy

-Por supuesto-

-¿Y cuál es la condición?-

-Que vuelvas a ser…mi novia- respondió Félix en un susurro y con una mirada psicópata

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron Mindy y Puppet al mismo tiempo

-¡Estás loco si crees que MI Mindy volverá a estar contigo!- grito Puppet al mismo tiempo que se ponía enfrente de Félix dispuesto a matarlo

-¡Pero antes de que fuera TUYA era MÍA!-

Estaban a punto de empezar a pelear –aunque lo más probable hubiera sido que Puppet matara a Félix– y entonces…

-¡Alto!- grito Mindy –aunque me gustaría que acabaras con Félix de una vez…no puedes-

-Ja- se burló Félix

-¿Por qué no puedo matarlo? Le haríamos un bien a la humanidad-

-Porque si lo matas te meterías en problemas, y con que 3 de nosotros ya hayan ido al hospital, sin contar la pérdida de memoria de Laili, ya tenemos suficientes problemas-

-Mmm…está bien-

-¡Ya váyanse y no regresen!- les grito Mindy para que después ella misma los sacara a patadas de la pizzería

**Con Félix**

-Ahhh- suspiro –por eso la amo-

-Se nota que el amor es ciego- comento Miranda mientras rodaba los ojos

-Félix, Mindy no acepto tus condiciones, ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?-

-Algo muy fácil, amigo mío, acérquense…les contare mi plan-

Todos se acercaron para ver de qué se trataba la idea de Félix.

-Ohh, es una gran idea Félix- lo apoyo Miranda

-Esta idea me gusta mucho- comento Mario

-No lo sé…-

-Tranquilo Daniel, si todo sale bien…no hay nada de qué preocuparse- aclaro Félix –bueno, vámonos ya-

**11:40 pm**

Como habían acordado en la tarde, todos habían venido a pedir nuevamente el empleo de guardia nocturno, ahora mismo se dirigían a la oficina del jefe. Y gracias a Dios, esta vez todo estaba resuelto. Esta vez, Lynda podía pedir el empleo.

-Buenas noches, jefe- saludo Lynda

-Hola chicos-

-Jefe, vengo por el trabajo de guardia-

-Amm…sobre eso…-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Lizzy

-Pues…amm…alguien ya…pidió el trabajo-

-¡¿QUÉ ALGUIEN QUÉ?!- gritaron al unísono

-Pero es solo por esta noche, mañana ustedes podrán venir como siempre-

-¿Pero porque le dio el trabajo a alguien más si ya sabe que nosotros lo queremos?- hablo Nala

-Es que…la persona que solicito el trabajo es un guardia de seguridad anterior- respondió el jefe –chicos, ya me tengo que ir, no lo olviden mañana ya tendrán el trabajo-

Y sin decir más, todos salieron. Ahora mismo, ellos se encontraban fuera de la pizzería con una sola duda en la cabeza…

¿Y quién que ya trabajo aquí querría volver?

**12:00 am**

Todos los animatronicos –incluyendo a Foxy– se dirigieron a la oficina, esperando que todos sus amigos y/o pareja estuvieran ahí. Pero lo que se encontraron…los dejo helados

Ahí estaba Vincent

-Hola niños… ¿Cómo han estado?- dijo con total despreocupación, recargado en la silla giratoria, con su típica sonrisa y con sus ojos cerrados

Los animatronicos estaban estáticos, nunca imaginaron que el guardia que los mato…que los asesino…volvería a trabajar ahí. Pero la sorpresa rápidamente fue reemplazada por la ira. Este era el momento perfecto para acabar con su vida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, todos se lanzaron sobre él.

-Mátenme y olvídense de que Laili deje de tenerles miedo- dijo sin inmutarse

Los animatronicos pararon su ataque…él tenía razón, aunque lo odiaran con toda su alma…esta vez tenía razón.

-Veo que encontré su punto débil ¿verdad?; pero sobre todo…el punto débil de…cierto pirata ¿o me equivoco?-

Foxy se enojó ante eso. Avanzo hasta quedar frente a él, alzo su garfio con intenciones de acabar con su vida…pero recordó a Laili…cuando ella iba después de la escuela para verlo, cuando la cuidaba cuando ella se quedaba dormida, cuando la besaba…

-Mátame…y Laili te odiara-

Finalmente…Foxy bajo su garfio con brusquedad…clavándolo en el escritorio. Levanto la mirada para ver a Vincent, Foxy ahora estaba con sus ojos negros y un pequeño punto blanco. Vincent vio en la mirada del animatronico odio, ira, ganas inmensas de matar…pero más que nada…dolor y temor…dolor y temor de que Laili llegara a odiarlo.

-No sé qué es lo que ella vio en ti…pero si se algo…tu no la mereces-

Foxy retrocedió, si seguía así podría cometer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría

-Y no crean que no sé qué los demás de ustedes también tienes novios y novias…cualquier cosa que intenten…díganles adiós-

Todos se sentían impotentes, querían matarlo…querían que sufriera su muerte, que sufriera lo que él los hizo sufrir…pero si lo hacían…sus parejas podían pagar las consecuencias. Tan solo imaginar cómo sería pasar el resto de sus días sin ellos…ya era una agonía.

-Toy Bonnie…mejor dile a tu noviecita que se calme…o ella será la primera en irse-

BonBon se preocupó por Nala ante eso. La cachetada había sido muy divertida, pero no podía dejar que Vincent le hiciera daño.

La sonrisa de Vincent solo se agrando

-Haciendo sufrir a los niños…Ahhh- suspiro –como en los viejos tiempos-

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. ¡Oh por Dios! Ya no soy solo escritora de romance y suspenso… ¡ahora también de tragedia, drama y angustia! Sé que estoy haciendo sufrir demasiado a Foxy, poner todo eso me duele tanto o más que a el :´(. Aunque de seguro alguien disfruto de ese sufrimiento…si ANTIALPHAS hablo de ti. Bueno, Vincent ya mostro sus intenciones y algunos enigmas que revele hoy serán contestados en el capítulo siguiente. Nos leemos luego.**

**PD: Ok, lo más probable es que –nuevamente– los allá dejado en suspenso así que si quieren el próximo capítulo en menos de lo que canta un gallo en su review pongan "¡Actualiza pronto o dejo de leerte!" para que suba el próximo capítulo más rápido.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	7. Un cumpleaños y un corazón herido

**¡Hola a todos y a todas! Hoy nos encontramos en un día muy especial ¿Por qué? Porque hoy cumplen años dos de mis mejores amigos aquí: Karoru Gengar y ANTIALPHAS H ¡Felicidades a los dos! ¡Felices 16 años! Y por esa razón, el capítulo de hoy tendrá algo especial para cada uno, una revelación inesperada para Karoru, el sufrimiento de Foxy para ANTIALPHAS y muchos enigmas contestados para los dos. Vengo preparando este capítulo desde hace dos semanas para asegurarme de que quedara perfecto ¡Ni siquiera la prepa evitara que este capítulo llegue a tiempo y sea de su agrado! Espero que la pasen muy bien, que Dios los bendiga y que reciban muchos regalos. Ahora, vamos al "Respondiendo reviews"**

**P-GHOST-12: Ok, ya está aquí el capítulo. Disfrútalo.**

**Simbalaika: Pues lo que ocultan los padres de Laili y Vincent lo descubrirás el día de hoy. Mmm, interesante…ya veré que hago. Ya verás lo que harán Félix y su grupo, pero en el siguiente capítulo, hoy no tendrán mucho protagónico. Si, se nota, pero así la queremos todos. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**ShadowKing1992: Ese es el plan (? Vincent sobreprotege demasiado a Laili, generalmente, el piensa que nadie merece a Laili. El suspenso es una de mis especialidades. Disfruta el capitulo.**

**OtakuPegaBloger: En efecto, y más de lo que te imaginas. Yo también, pero necesito que Félix siga vivo…por ahora. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Hashashin: La magia de los giros inesperados…es lo mío XD. Muchas gracias, igualmente. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Almeduwe: Auch, estarían algo apretados ¿no? Lo siento, pero el sufrimiento de Foxy es necesario en este capítulo, pero no te preocupes ya lo arreglare después. ¡Yo también quiero ese peluche! ¡Es tan kawaii! Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Glaceon Akuma: No puedo creerlo ¿en serio? Jajajaja. Ay Dioh mío, es que así es Scott, dice que saldrá un día y lo saca como dos meses antes…típico de Scott. Tienes toda la razón, mi buena amiga, pero eso será después, siento que es algo pronto para hacer que Laili empiece a recordar sobre todo eso. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Reider crpy: Muchas gracias. Pues…no exactamente TODO el mundo, pero…si algunos. Si, fue un buen toque, agradécele a Simbalaika por darme la idea. Muy cierto, pero al igual que a Félix y los demás de sus amigos, necesito a Ana con vida por el momento. A todos nos da mala espina Félix ¡hasta a mí! Pues tal vez odies más a Vincent más cuando te enteres que *censurado por spoiler* cuando te enteres de eso…tendré que conseguir tapones para no escuchar los insultos que capaz los escucho hasta acá en mi casa. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Larry273-05: Gracias y Larry se oye muy interesante, veré que puedo hacer. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Nuvil Angela: Aww, gracias. Eso es algo que descubrirás el día de hoy. Créeme, esa frase también me dio risa. MUCHO y esos 5 chicos pueden llegar a parecer lo peor que el mundo allá producido. Ok, parece que la que lee la mente soy yo XD. Lo siento, pero es material confidencial que será revelado en unos capítulos más. Ahora, disfruta el capítulo.**

**Jazminjo: Esto se está saliendo de control, vengan todos los refuerzos que puedan, nada ni nadie sobra en esta situación. Tranquila, Vincent no va a morir hasta que llegue el momento adecuado. No importa, gracias de igual manera. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**La Loca Yuuki: Pues si odias a Vincent, espera a ver lo que aquí se descubre. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Helios226: Así es…pero no es para matarlos, eso será en su debido momento. Eso no es nada, en este capítulo habrá *spoiler* y Foxy *spoiler* y entonces *spoiler* pero todo eso lo veras pronto. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Rassiel-Magics: Que te puedo decir…es lo mío. Tal vez con algo de práctica, a mí solo me sale si rio con la boca cerrada (? En realidad, la cachetada no la tenía planeada en un principio, pero Simbalaika me dijo que eso es lo que haría Nala y decido agregarlo. Jajajaja Berenjena-man jajajaja eso estuvo bueno. Si, eh visto un poco de Diabolik Lovers. Tienes razón, Rass y Laili serían grandes amigas :D. Tu igual me caes bien, y eres de mis escritoras favoritas. Seria lindo con esa frase, pero le voy a dar una pensada. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Zero and Xero: Perdón, la prepa quita más tiempo de lo que esperaba. Pues…simplemente escribo estas ideas que salen de mi cabeza. Disfruten el capítulo.**

**Misery680: Así es ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo? ¿Por qué todos creen que va a pasar eso? Tal vez después. No, solo vi los gameplays pero el otro día por fin pude comprarme los 4 juegos. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Proxi Otaku: No inventes XD así no se puede. Aquí lo tienes. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**SoFiLeXa: No eres la única, muchas más también lo aman. No, hare lo que sea, pero no me lleves allí. Si, Félix siempre estuvo enamorado de Mindy, pero se acercó de la manera incorrecta; en cuanto a Daniel…si, digamos que lo de el con Laili es como un capricho, pero empezó a sentir algo por ella. Jajá yaoi, por cierto, en mi nuevo salón encontré varias compañeras fujoshis y nos la pasamos hablando de eso ¿genial verdad? Ana es una mezcla de yandere obsesiva maniaca y fangirl descontrolada. Ok, no era necesario todo eso, y con respecto a eso…sip…te doy permiso para usar a Laili. Es que quiero que sea sorpresa, por eso dije "nop" al spoiler, pero gracias. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Jorch2007 Random: Meh, ya no importa, te perdono. No fue condenado a nada de eso, porque aunque mato a tantos niños, vieron que convivía con una pequeña niña y por eso pensaron que "actuó por furia y no estaba consiente de lo que hacía". Laili si sabría que ellos mataron a su tío, porque ella sabía que esa noche su tío seria guardia –algo que por cierto, olvide mencionar anteriormente– y cuando aún vivía en Denver, Félix y Mindy le decía que los animatronicos mataban a los guardias, esa es la razón por la que Laili les tiene miedo desde que dejo de ir a los 8 años. Vincent le explico a Laili lo que hizo cuando ella tenía 3 años, pero le dijo que él nunca le haría daño y que incluso al ser un asesino, la podría cuidar. Vincent sabe que los animatronicos tienen novias/os porque los papás de Laili se lo dijeron; y aunque prácticamente ya sean adultos mentalmente, sus almas no dejan de ser de niños pequeños. Qué bueno que te gusto, y ahí ya te explique lógicamente como si es posible lo del capítulo anterior. Aww, gracias. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Algebra12: Ya vez, dejar a la gente así es lo mío. Dioh mío…ya lo voy a pensar. Si, Laili era un amor. Vincent supo que las almas de los niños están en los animatronicos porque los escucho decir que buscan venganza. Gracias. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Karoru Gengar: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! *aparece sonado un espanta suegras y hace que caiga confeti y te pone un gorrito de fiesta* ¡Felicidades, prima de mi corazón! Aunque no seamos familia de verdad, te quiero como mi prima *la abraza* me puse muy sentimental, lo siento :3. Si, Laili la pasaba terrible sin Lynda. Ay Dioh mío, ¡toda la familia ha derramado sangre de inocentes! Excepto Laili…a no ser. Tú tranquila, Laili no permitirá que Vincent le haga daño a Lynda. Si, él es genial, los tres seriamos grandes amigos. Si quieres pongo a Mangle como hombre en el fic "Siempre estaremos juntos" para que allá triángulo amoroso Liell x Foxy x Mangle ¿Qué te parece? ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

**Brunoprower500: Gracias, que bueno que te esté gustando. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Diana master: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer ambas historias. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**ANTIALPHAS H: Gracias y no te preocupes, yo igual me tardo en comentar después de todo. Que mal, ¿Por qué se tuvo que escapar el chapo justo ahora? Bueno, tal vez después. Y hablando de eso, por fin pude comprar los cuatro juegos, en el primer día, llegue hasta la noche 5 del primero sin problemas, aunque tuve que repetir la 5 unas 20 veces antes de ganar. Yo vi la reacción de Fernanfloo y cuándo vi lo que paso…se me cayó el IPod del shock, tarde como 10 minutos procesándolo. No sé si leíste la respuesta al review de "Jorch2007 Random" ahí explique porque no fue condenado a cadena perpetua. A lo que Vincent se refería con "volver a matar" eso, mi buen amigo…lo descubrirás en el capítulo (creo que hasta rimo eso XD) Ya pensare si salen vivos o muertos de ahí. Pues si apoyas a Vincent y odias con toda tu alma a Foxy (que ya no es sorpresa, por cierto) espera a ver la sorpresa de hoy. ¿Colarte en la historia? No sería mala idea, para nada, incluso me encanta la idea; pero no creo poder manejar tu personaje como tú lo haces, ya que tú escribes de una forma increíble y yo no quisiera arruinarlo. Muy sabias las palabras de tu tío, tiene mucha razón: una pistola te hiere físicamente y si tienes suerte puedes salir vivo de esa, pero las palabras te lastiman mental y psicológicamente…y ese es un daño…casi imposible de reparar…yo lo sé por experiencia propia, y el dolor aun lo tengo presente. Muchas gracias, mi lealtad también está contigo, Diego. Igualmente, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Hoy te daré el sufrimiento de Foxy como regalo, aunque sea casi hasta el final. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

**Guest: ¿Tener tantos amigos de repente es raro? Porque digamos que me está pasando lo mismo que a Laili ahora que estoy entrando a la prepa. Los OC´s que están aquí son muy importantes y no solos porque sus parejas son los animatronicos. A Laili no le pasa todo: los hermanos fueron atacados (solo que ese One-shot es de alguien más); Nala le dio una bofetada a Vincent; Melissa peleo con Ana en la primera temporada; Lynda está en medio de un triángulo amoroso etc. Eso le sabrás en este capítulo, claro…si es que quieres leerlo.**

**Nanako-chan: Oww, muchas gracias. Disfruta el capítulo.**

…**ok, al fin termine con los reviews, tengo mucho que notificarles pero dejémoslo para el final del capítulo, que esto ya se extendió demasiado. Y ahora sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…dedicado especialmente para ustedes dos…**

Capitulo. 7. Un cumpleaños inolvidable y un corazón hecho pedazos

Lynda dormía al mismo tiempo que hablaba cosas inentendibles dormida. Se veía tan tranquila y calmada…nada podría interrumpir esa momento de paz y quietud.

-¡Lynda, levántate ya o llegaras tarde a la escuela!- grito Lidia

Excepto que tenía que ir a la escuela. Estábamos a jueves y esa misma semana los de prepa habían vuelto a clases. Claro, Lynda ya con 18 años, tenía que irse a la universidad, la cual ella había empezado la semana pasada; anteriormente, ella por reprobar una materia tuvo que repetir el último año de preparatoria; pero ahora que había pasado con un buen promedio ya podía ser egresada e irse a la universidad. Solo que antes tenía que ir a la prepa a entregar unos papeles, y seria hoy aprovechando que no tenían clases en la universidad.

Por desgracia, la escuela la había mantenido demasiado ocupada. Por lo cual, no podía pasar mucho tiempo con sus amigos y tampoco podía visitar muy seguido a Laili, la última vez que la vio fue el miércoles de la semana anterior. Se levantó con pereza y vio la hora: las 7:15; como odiaba tener que levantarse tan temprano. Entonces, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

**Un rato después**

Luego de que Lynda desayunara, tomo una carpeta y salió directo a la escuela, además, podría despedirse de sus amigos y vería como se encontraba Laili. Después de terminar con el papeleo, se dirigió a la cafetería, no faltaba mucho para que salieran a receso, así que los esperaría. Unos 15 minutos después, vio como la cafetería se empezaba a llenar. Vio como a lo lejos entraban sus amigos; ellos al verla se apresuraron a la mesa donde ella estaba.

-Hola Lynda- saludo Melissa -¿Cómo te va en la universidad?-

-Es horrible, apenas empecé la semana pasada y ya estoy hasta el tope de tarea- decía al mismo tiempo que se tallaba los ojos –estuve despierta hasta tarde haciendo solo una parte- les decía con notable cansancio –y por cierto, ¿Cómo esta Laili?-

Todos se vieron entre sí, preguntándose con la mirada si decirle o no. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Lynda; empezó a golpear sus dedos con la mesa, en señal de que quería una respuesta y la quería ya.

-Bueno…- dijo Xero

-…es que…- le siguió su hermano

-…ella…- decía Melissa

Nala suspiro con derrota. Iba a decirle la verdad, cuando…

-¡Oh, ahí viene!- grito Lizzy quien agitaba sus brazos para que Laili los viera

En la entrada, podemos ver como Laili se asomaba para ver si era seguro entrar. Al ver que todos están ocupados en sus asuntos, Laili piensa que es el mejor momento para entrar. El hecho que de la noche a la mañana fuera a otra escuela la aterraba demasiado, hace poco había dejado de usar la silla de ruedas y traía una chamarra morada con la capucha puesta, por lo que nadie podía verle la cara. Entro aferrada a su computadora y trato de ir hacia donde estaban los que decían ser sus "amigos"

_-¿Cómo es que pude hacer amigos aquí? Soy muy miedosa para eso- _pensaba Laili _– ¿oh me estarán engañando para hacerme bromas?-_

Unos murmullos sacaron a Laili de sus pensamientos. Volteo y ahogo un pequeño grito al ver que todos los estaban viendo y no paraban e murmurar. Laili no sabía que todos intentaban tratarla bien; sus amigos les dijeron que para Laili esto sería difícil, y como la escuela entera eran "fans" de ellos por lograr pasar tanto tiempo en la pizzería, estuvieron de acuerdo. Pero eso no quitaba el terrible miedo de Laili por las personas; trato de ignorarlos y al ver que la tal "Lizzy" la estaba llamando decidió ir hacia allá, pero se sorprendió al ver ahí a su prima. Por un momento se olvidó de su miedo y corrió hasta donde estaba ella para después abrazarla. Lynda también la abrazo, hace tantos días que no sabía nada de ella.

-Lynda, te extrañe mucho-

-Yo también te extrañe, Laili-

-Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños- dijo Laili mientras que de su mochila sacaba un regalo envuelto en papel verde

-Oww, gracias- Lynda abrió su regalo muy emocionada por saber que era –ahhh, ¡un mini IPad! Gracias Laili- Lynda volvió a abrazar a su prima hasta casi dejarla sin aire

-Que…bueno que te…gusto, pero…no puedo…respirar-

-Oh, lo siento-

Después de que Lynda la soltara, Laili abrió su laptop, hace poco había empezado a escribir nuevas historias ahí. Pero Lynda aún tenía una duda…

-Laili ¿Por qué no te quitas la capucha?-

Laili se quedó quieta al escuchar eso. Pero simplemente fingió que no la había escuchado y se tapó más con la capucha. Lynda inconforme con eso tomo la capucha y se la quito de un jalón.

…

…

…

Silencio

…

…

…

Laili se cubrió la cara para que no pudieran verla. Pero era inevitable, Lynda le quito las manos de la cara y…vio lo que pasaba.

Laili tenía una cicatriz que le abarcaba casi todo el cuello…y ahora traía lentes.

-¡¿Pero qué te paso?!- dijo Lynda alterada

-Bueno, lo de los lentes se debe a que hace unos días, empecé a ver borroso, me llevaron al oftalmólogo y dijo que como el choque dio un gran impacto en mi cabeza me lastimo un poco esa zona, pero lo bueno es que dice que solo es temporal-

-¿Y lo de la cicatriz?-

-Pues…sobre eso…digamos que por accidente, pase por cierto lugar mientras mi tío estaba practicando…lanzamiento de cuchillos-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron al unísono

-Ok, sabemos que tu tío es un asesino… ¡¿pero practicar lanzamientos de cuchillos en tu casa?!- dijo Lynda

-No importa, fue mi culpa después de todo, y después el me llevo al hospital-

-¿Ya cuantas veces has ido al hospital?- inquirió Jeremi

-Solo 3-

-Laili, lamento decirte esto pero…tu tío no es alguien bueno para ti- le dijo Lizzy

-Claro que si, él es muy importante para mí y se preocupa por mi igual o más que mis papás-

-Pero Laili…él es un asesino de niños- menciono Nala

-Ahhh- suspiro –ya me canse de que siempre me digan eso, mis papás, los psicólogos y ahora ustedes, puede mi tío sea un asesino, pero sé que nunca haría algo para lastimarme-

-Laili, entiende que solo intentamos ayudarte- hablo Lynda quien la abrazo, pero Laili la empujo

-Él me dijo que me dirían todo esto, ahora sé que tenía razón-

Dicho esto, Laili tomo sus cosas, se colocó su capucha y se fue con dirección al patio.

-Su tío ya empieza a meterle ideas en la cabeza- comento Nala –si pudiera le daría una paliza que nunca olvidaria-

-Olvídalo Nala- hablo Mindy que recién llegaba –ellos nos dejaron en claro que no intentáramos nada en contra de él, los tiene atados de manos-

-¿Y por qué tan seria?- pregunto Zero

-¿Asesina te mordió otra vez?- inquirió Xero ya teniendo en la mano el antídoto

-No, no es eso, es que desde que Félix se apareció en la pizzería no lo he vuelto a ver, y cuando se trata de molestar a las personas y sobre todo a Laili, él puede pensar desde algo simple pero humillante hasta algo sádico y mortal-

-¿Tanto así?- menciono Lynda

-Sí, una vez intento electrocutar a Laili, por suerte, logre sabotear ese plan sin que supiera que fui yo- explico Mindy –oh casi lo olvidaba, feliz cumpleaños Lynda-

-Oh gracias- respondió la cumpleañera con una sonrisa

Después de platicar un rato más, Lynda decidió que ya era hora de irse. Al pasar por el patio, vio como Laili se encontraba sola mientras leía, recordó que así fue la primera vez que la vio cuando había vuelto. Esperaba que Laili pronto dejara de estar enojada con ella.

**Mientras tanto**

A unos metros de la escuela, en un techo, se encontraba un hombre vestido totalmente de negro y con pasamontañas. Desde la distancia, estaba vigilando a Laili al mismo tiempo que le apuntaba con un rifle. Estaba a punto de disparar, solo tenía que apretar el gatillo y…

_**¡Fush!**_

Un cuchillo le atravesó el pecho, cayo de rodillas sin poder soportar el dolor. Sintió como alguien se acercaba por detrás suya, para que después ese alguien le sacara el cuchillo. La misma persona se colocó delante de él y le dio una patada, dejándolo en el piso. Logro abrir un poco los ojos y vio que quien lo atacaba, venia vestido de morado oscuro y traía una bufanda del mismo tono que le cubría la cara, dejando ver solamente sus ojos cafés y su largo cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda. Esta persona se quitó la bufanda dejando ver su rostro completo…era Lizbeth, la mamá de Laili.

-Nadie intenta matar a mi bebita y sale vivo en el intento- y a una velocidad increíble, bajo el cuchillo clavándolo en el corazón del sujeto –nadie-

Lizbeth volvió a colocarse la bufanda, limpio y guardo su cuchillo y con ayuda del parkour bajo hasta un callejón a lado del mismo edificio; al llegar, se encontró con dos sujetos vestidos de igual forma que ella, ambos se removieron los pasamontañas y dejaron ver que eran Luis y Vincent.

-Aun me encanta tu forma de matar- le dijo Vincent

-Gracias…había olvidado como se sentía hacer esto- decía Lizbeth mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su cara

-Se siente bien ¿verdad? Matar a sangre fría- decía Vincent

-Si…es decir no…no me refiero a eso, sino a…olvídalo- Lizbeth saco una carpeta con varios nombres, fotografías, información etc. Encontró una que coincidía con el hombre que acababa de matar y tacho la foto –uno menos…pero faltan muchos más-

-Laili no está segura aquí- hablo Luis –cualquiera puede atacarla aquí en la escuela-

-Este tonto tiene razón- menciono Vincent –yo voy por ella-

-Vincent, no es ne…- pero Luis fue interrumpido

-Luis, es lo mejor, tú y yo tenemos que volver a la casa, hay muchos que la están vigilando, hay que eliminarlos- comento Lizbeth –vámonos-

-Ahhh- suspiro –sí, vamos-

Dicho y hecho, ambos se fueron saltando de techo en techo hasta llegar a su casa. De seguro se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que pueden hacer parkour y todo eso? Pues cuando uno es asesino…tiene que estar preparado.

**Poco después**

Vincent manejaba de regreso a la casa junto con Laili la cual estaba entretenida viendo una película en su computadora.

-¿Cómo te va con los lentes, princesa morada?-

-Más o menos, aun no me acostumbro del todo-

-Mira el lado bueno, Laili-

-¿Cuál?-

-Que son morados-

-Jajaja es cierto, gracias tío-

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa, Vincent bajo primero y después de asegurarse de que no había ninguna amenaza le permitió a Laili bajar y entrar a la casa. Después de ver que Laili entrara a su cuarto se dirigió hasta el sótano. Ahí lo esperaban su hermano y Lizbeth; ambos le mostraron como habían matado a 5 personas más. Vincent sonrió ante eso, pero por desgracia, aún faltaban mucho más, muchos más que intentarían matar a Laili.

-Muy bien hecho los dos, ahora alguien tiene que ir a explicarle a Laili porque la sacamos…y porque no podrá ir en unos días-

-Bueno, yo iré- se ofreció Lizbeth

-No Liz, descansa, iré yo- le dijo Luis

-¿Saben qué? Mejor voy yo- menciono Vincent con tono de asqueo

Después de que Vincent se fuera, Luis detuvo a Lizbeth

-¿Por qué cuando él está cerca nunca deja que me acerque a Laili?- pregunto molesto

-Luis, sabes muy bien porque lo hace, solo dale tiempo-

-Está bien Liz, gracias- él no estaba de acuerdo con esta situación, pero no tenía otra opción. Ambos se dieron un corto beso y subieron a la sala

**Un rato después**

**En el cuarto de Laili**

Ahora mismo, Laili y Vincent estaban viendo otra película de terror, esta vez era: Actividad paranormal. Vincent se reía a carcajadas de lo mal que lo pasaban los de la película; mientras Laili se cubría entera con una manta. Vincent se levantó para ir por tostadas, pero en un rápido movimiento logro visualizar los peluches de los animatronicos. Se molestó ante eso. Desde que había llegado para cuidar de Laili, había tratado de mostrarle lo terribles que todos ellos son, pero al parecer, no estaba dando resultados. Fue entonces que tuvo la idea perfecta. Tomo el peluche de Foxy y con cautela, se fue acercando a donde estaba Laili. Justo en el momento de la película donde salía un susto, Vincent le lanzo el peluche; ocasionado que Laili casi se cayera del susto.

-¡Tío, no hagas eso!-

-Lo siento Laili, pero… ¿Por qué tienes los peluches de estos monstruos aquí?- decía Vincent con desprecio

-Mamá y papá dijeron que los dejara ahí-

-Agh, Laili, ya te eh dicho lo que ellos son capaces de hacer; y estoy más seguro porque yo trabaje ahí hace unas noches- decía Vincent tratando de sonar inocente

-Me alegro de que sigas aquí- le dijo Laili al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba

-A mi igual… ¿pero sabes quién fue el peor de todos, el que más me ataco?-

-¿Quién?-

-Foxy-

-¿Foxy?- respondió Laili sin poder creerlo

-Sí, él es el peor de todos; puede que de día finja ser bueno con los niños y todo eso, pero cuando es de noche, es solo una bestia sanguinaria que busca matar a cuantos pueda-

-Que miedo- decía Laili quien ya se encontraba detrás del sillón

-Así es, dime… ¿quieres volver a acercarte a Foxy?-

Laili estaba a punto de negar…cuando de repente la tele se apagó, dejando el cuarto en completa obscuridad. Laili soltó un grito ante el repentino cambio. Luego, la luz se encendió, dejando ver que eran Luis y Lizbeth y ambos no se veían nada contentos.

-Vincent, ¿podemos hablar allá abajo?- dijo Lizbeth más como una orden que como una pregunta

-La película seguirá después, la jefa parece enojada- decía Vincent logrando que Laili se riera –hasta el rato, princesa morada-

Y sin decir más, los tres fueron con dirección a la sala. Al llegar, Lizbeth se quedó viendo con reproche al hombre de morado.

-A Laili le dan miedo ese tipo de películas- dijo Lizbeth que estaba cruzada de brazos

-Lo sé, por eso la escogí, Laili tiene que aprender a ya no tener miedo-

-Vincent, Laili ya no tiene miedo, solamente…lo olvido, pero ella ya no deja que nadie se burle de ella- intervino Luis

-Liz, Laili necesita de mi ayuda,- dijo Vincent ignorando completamente a su hermano –claro, si quiere volver a ser como era antes-

-Ese es el problema contigo Vincent, tú quieres que Laili sea igual a ti, quieres alejarla de la pizzería y lo peor de todo esto… es que quieres que ella también sea una asesina-

-Liz, esos animatronicos solo están engañando a Laili, quieren matarla por ser familia mía-

-No, hasta el día en que tu llegaste, nadie sabía que tú eras su tío, te lo he dicho durante años y más te vale que hoy al fin lo entiendas porque no lo volveré a repetir…Laili nunca va a ser igual a ti-

-Ahhh- suspiro –aunque lo niegues, llegara el día en que Laili mate a tantos niños como yo lo hice-

-No- dijo Luis –yo me asegurare de que no sea así-

-¿Y cómo lo harás?- menciono Vincent desafiante

-…porque cuando Laili este mejor, tú ya no te volverás a acercar a ella-

Eso sin duda, dejo sin habla a Vincent.

-¡¿Qué?! Ese no era el trato, acordamos que yo podría verla y estar con ella, a no ser que ella no quisiera-

-Vincent, entiendo que quieras estar con ella, pero no dejare que corrompas a MI hija-

Y eso fue lo que termino de enfurecer a Vincent.

-¡Cállate Luis! ¡Tú sabes muy bien que Laili NO es tu hija, es MÍA; MÍA y de Lizbeth!- grito Vincent totalmente enfurecido

…

…

Así es. La razón por la que Vincent tanto cuidaba a Laili y se preocupaba por ella…es porque era su hija.

Laili es la hija…del hombre morado.

La hija del asesino de sus amigos animatronicos…y de su novio.

-Vincent baja la voz, Laili podría escucharte- comento Lizbeth

-¿Qué? ¿Te preocupa que se entere que le mintieron durante todo su vida? ¡¿Qué se entere que Luis no es su padre sino su tío y que su verdadero padre soy yo?! ¡¿Qué mi propio hermano me quito a mi hija?! Y que por si fuera poco ¡¿Qué también me quito a mi novia, a ti, Lizbeth?!-

_**¡SLAM!**_

Lizbeth le dio una sonora cachetada a Vincent. El cual solo se limitó a tocar su mejilla dañada.

-Vincent- hablo Lizbeth –lo que paso no es culpa de Luis…sino tuya-

Decir que Vincent estaba furioso era quedarse corto. Pero él nunca había sido capaz de lastimar a Lizbeth; así que para evitar algo de lo que podría arrepentirse, subió rápido hasta su habitación y se encerró para desahogarse tirando cuchillos. Pero aun así no dejaba de pensar lo que había dicho Lizbeth.

_-…lo que paso no es culpa de Luis…sino tuya- _retumbaba en la mente de Vincent

Y estando así, no pudo evitar recordar cómo fue que todo esto empezó….

**Flashback**

**Hace 28 años**

Se puede observar una linda casa de dos pisos. Aunque también se puede escuchar una discusión dentro de la misma. Acto seguido, salen dos niños: ambos de cabello castaño claro, solo que uno tiene ojos café oscuro y el otro los tenía morados. Ellos eran hermanos, el mayor de 12 años llamado Vincent y el menor de 10 años de nombre Luis. Los dos eran hijos de un matrimonio muy conflictivo: su papá era un alcohólico y su madre estaba harta de tener que lidiar con eso. Luis estaba jugando con unos autos mientras Vincent lo cuidaba desde un columpio. Vincent lo cuidaba y protegía, y esa ya casi era una responsabilidad, ya que sus padres por pelear tanto, casi no les ponían atención. Vincent llevaba sufriendo ese estilo de vida durante varios años; pero intentaba que fuera menos problema para su hermano. De la nada, su mamá salió y tomo a Luis llevándolo arrastrando hasta su auto. Vincent inmediatamente corrió tras ellos.

-¿Mamá que está pasando?-

-Vincent, tu padre y yo decidimos separarnos, tú te quedaras con él y yo me llevo a Luis-

Esa fue toda la explicación que le dio a su hijo mayor. Para después, subirse a su auto e irse…dejando a Vincent solo…con la desgracia de su padre.

**Meses después**

El divorcio de sus padres ya se había concluido, y su padre –que solía ser mantenido por su esposa– tuvo que buscar trabajo, pero solo porque ya no tenía nada para seguir comprando cerveza, a él le importaba poco y nada lo que le pasara a Vincent. Su padre consiguió trabajo como guardia de seguridad diurno en la pizzería "Fredbear Family Dinner". Había veces que su padre le preguntaba si quería ir con él a la pizzería, pero Vincent prefería quedarse tranquilo en su casa que un lugar lleno de niños gritando. Pocas semanas después de que su padre tuviera el empleo, dejo de importarle el trabajo, pues ya tenía suficiente cerveza. Así que Vincent, sacrificando la tranquilidad que tanto disfrutaba, fue y pidió el trabajo de guardia diurno.

Si ninguno de sus padres se preocupaba por el

Entonces, él se las arreglaría solo

…

…

Vincent ya llevaba algunas semanas trabajando en la pizzería, y con total seguridad podía decir que había descubierto algo a lo que le tenía un profundo odio…los niños. Todos ellos corriendo de un lado a otro, riendo y jugando con sus amigos; Vincent nunca tuvo lo que uno llamaría una "infancia feliz" y le molestaba en sobre manera que esos niños le presumieran que ellos eran felices. En cuanto a los animatronicos, bueno, solo había dos… y su favorito era SpringBonnie. Había aprendido a colocar, quitar y resetear ambos trajes. Y su horrible uniforme azul, logro cambiarlo a uno de color morado. El prefería mantenerse alejado de los niños, en especial de un pelinegro que siempre parecía ser el más feliz de todos ahí. ¿Quién pensaría que todo esto lo hacía un niño de 12 años?

Un día como cualquier otro. Vincent estaba en una esquina del escenario vigilando que los niños no se lastimaran y no se acercaran a los animatronicos. Cuando de repente…

-Hola-

Vincent volteo y se encontró con una pequeña niña con cabello castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos y parecía ser menor que él.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo de manera cortante

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto la niña con una sonrisa

-Que te importa- respondió sin siquiera verla

-Yo me llamo Lizbeth…Lizbeth Murtons-

-No me importa cómo te llamas, solo déjame tranquilo-

Lizbeth se quedó ahí por unos minutos, acompañando en silencio a Vincent. El solo decidió ignorarla; vio como unos niños a lo lejos llamaban a la tal Lizbeth, pero vio como ella solo negó con la cabeza. Había rechazado ir a jugar para quedarse con Vincent; eso le sorprendió un poco, pero aun así siguió ignorándola. Pasaron los días, las semanas y Lizbeth seguía llegando solo para quedarse con Vincent en silencio. Y aunque Vincent no lo aceptara…le gustaba su compañía. Un día…el decidió hablarle…

-Oye ¿Por qué te quedas aquí?-

-Porque tú siempre estás muy solo, así que quise estar contigo- respondió ella de manera inocente

-Y si vienes para que no este solo ¿Por qué no me hablas?-

-Tú dijiste que te dejara tranquilo, así que no hago ruido- contesto mientras jugaba con sus manos

Vincent se sorprendió con esto, la única persona que conocía que guardaba silencio para no molestarlo era Luis…tal vez, solo tal vez…esta niña podría agradarle.

-Gracias… ¿y cuántos años tienes?-

-Tengo 10 ¿y tú?-

-12…y me llamo Vincent-

Ninguno de ellos dos hubiera imaginado todo lo que pasarían juntos desde ese día

**Meses después**

Hace algunas semanas se reportó la "misteriosa muerte" de un niño pelinegro de nombre Patrick, justo afuera de la pizzería. Vincent se había cansado de ese niño…solo basto con decirle que tenía pastel y el resto fue –irónicamente– pan comido. Lizbeth se había enterado que él había sido el que lo mato, pero aun sin pedírselo, acepto guardar el secreto. Ahora, Vincent se encontraba en el _Backstage _poniéndole a un empleado el traje de Fredbear, cuando escucho que una aguda pero dulce voz lo llamaba.

-Vincent, ¿Dónde estás?- hablaba Lizbeth

Vincent se apresuró con el traje y una vez listo, salió detrás del empleado para encontrarse con Lizbeth. Inconscientemente, sonrió al verla; desde ese día que habían hablado, ella llegaba y se ponía a vigilar junto con él. Y era muy atenta, Vincent le dijo una vez que estaba harto de tanta pizza, y desde entonces, Lizbeth llegaba en la tarde y le traía su comida. Se dio cuenta de que lo había visto, así que rápidamente se arregló el cabello y se recargo en la pared fingiendo despreocupación.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto Lizbeth

-Estaba trabajando- respondió con fingida indiferencia

-Bueno, aquí tienes tu comida- dijo Lizbeth entregándole un sándwich de jalea y un jugo de uva

-Mmm, gracias, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre- decía pare después empezar a comer –por cierto… ¿vino tu hermana?-

-Sip, Lidia está viendo el show- menciono mientras señalaba como su hermana mayor escuchaba atentamente la canción –por cierto, conocí a dos niños-

-Oh…entiendo la indirecta, ya te cansaste de pasar el rato conmigo- decía Vincent fingiendo indignación y dolencia

-Claro que no, ellos son dos vecinos míos, y hoy vine a la pizzería con ellos-

-Más te vale, porque sabes muy bien que soy capaz de matar a quien yo quiera- le decía con su sonrisa torcida

-Lo sé, por eso no me junto con nadie aparte de ti-

Ambos regresaron a su lugar de vigilancia. Y empezaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia, en un momento Lidia llamo a Lizbeth por lo que tuvo que irse unos minutos. Vincent se quedó vigilando a los demás niños, cuando de repente, sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos.

-¿Adivina quién soy?-

Vincent se dio la vuelta y se encontró con hermano menor, al cual no veía desde hace meses. Inmediatamente se levantó y le revolvió el cabello.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Luis-

-Sí, te extrañaba Vincent, por eso le pedí a mamá que me trajera, debes estar muy solo-

-Que amable de tu parte, pero no eh estado tan solo como crees, hace unos meses conocí a una niña-

-No mientas Vincent, tú no soportas a ningún niño más que a mí-

-Pues lamento desilusionarte hermanito, pero ya no eres la única persona a la que soporto, además, ella es diferente- decía Vincent sin poder evitar sonreír de manera normal

-Entonces me gustaría conocerla, no todos los días encuentras a alguien que te agrade-

-Entonces solo voltea…ahí viene de regreso- le indico Vincent

Luis se dio la vuelta y quedo en shock ante lo que estaba viendo…era una niña aparentemente de su edad, con un hermoso cabello, unos aún más hermosos ojos y piel clara que a plena vista parecía tan suave y delicada...según el…era la niña más bonita que había visto.

-Volví, y… ¿Quién es el Vincent?- pregunto Lizbeth

-Liz, él es mi hermano menor-

-Hola, me llamo Lizbeth, pero puedes decirme Liz-

-Ho…hola- era todo lo que Luis podía decir

-¿Y cómo te llamas?-

-Ho…hola-

Los dos restantes se vieron confundidos ante esa respuesta. Vincent pasó su mano frente a la cara de su hermano y vio que no reaccionaba, que solo se quedaba viendo a Lizbeth.

-Parece que se trabo- menciono Vincent con burla

-Jajajaja- rio la única niña de ahí

Ninguna tampoco imaginaria que en unos años…ambos hermanos estarían peleando por esa niña. Para que alguno se quedara con ella.

**Fin del flashback**

Ahora, Vincent se encontraba sentado en su cama. Eso había pasado hace tantos años; sin embargo, hace 16 años había cometido el peor de todos los errores en su vida. Uno del que no paraba de arrepentirse…y no se trataba de ninguna muerte que allá provocado…algo mucho peor….perder a su novia y a su hija.

**Flashback**

**Hace 16 años**

Vincent se encontraba en el departamento que compartía con Lizbeth. Ellos se casarían muy pronto, para ser más exactos, dentro de un mes. Internamente, Vincent estaba feliz de por fin poder tener una familia "perfecta" sin peleas ni nada de eso; aunque claro…para que fuera la familia perfecta…él no quería tener hijos. Pero cambiando de tema, estaba impaciente por la llegada de Lizbeth: ella se había ido a Europa hace 8 meses por cuestiones de trabajo y justamente hoy regresaba. Escucho como alguien abría la puerta, y por ella entraba su novia. Pero para su sorpresa, no venía sola…venía con un porta bebé y una pañalera.

-Liz, ¿Qué es lo que tiene ahí?- pregunto muy incomodo

-Vincent, te presento a Laili…nuestra hija-

El hombre de morado casi se va de espaldas al escuchar eso

"_Nuestra hija…nuestra hija...nuestra hija" _Era todo lo que tenía en la mente. Esto estaba mal; su plan era nunca tener hijos…esto cambiaba todo.

-¿Q…que dijiste?-

-Lo que escuchaste, esta preciosa bebé es nuestra hija- respondió Lizbeth mientras tapaba más a Laili

-Liz, sabes que no tolero a los niños…y los bebés lloran mucho y hay que estarlos cuidando todo el día-

-Lo sé, pero ambos lograremos superar esto, además, solo mírala, es tan linda y…-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con ella?- interrumpió Vincent

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dijo confundida

-¿Qué si la vas a dar en adopción o algo?-

-¡Claro que no! Esta niña tiene tu sangre y la mía, es nuestra, no quiero que nadie más la tenga- le respondió mientras tomaba a Laili y la abrazaba cuidadosamente

-Pero…-

-Vincent, sé que odias a los niños con toda tu alma y también sé que mataste a muchos de ellos…pero esta niña es tu hija, si tan solo la vieras…te darías cuenta que…-

-Creo…que lo mejor será que…cancelemos la boda- dijo Vincent de repente

-¿Pe…pero por qué?-

-Tu y yo diferimos en esto…además, yo no sería un buen padre…puede que un descuido me enfurezca con ella y…pase algo inevitable-

-Pero Vincent…- decía Lizbeth con lágrimas en los ojos

-Creo que ya deberían irse- menciono Vincent para después darles la espalda

Lizbeth quería hacerlo entrar en razón…pero sabía no había nada que pudiera hacer. Así que con lágrimas en los ojos, salió junto a su hija, dio un último vistazo…y se fue. Vincent hubiera preferido seguir con Lizbeth y con sus planes de casarse…pero esa niña se lo impedía.

De igual manera, no sabía que se llegaría a arrepentir muy pronto…pues su hermano aprovecharía esta situación para estar con Lizbeth, de la cual se había enamorada después de conocerla. Y así…quitarle a su novia…y a su hija.

**Fin del flashback**

Si Vincent hubiera sabido todo eso…las cosas hubieran sido totalmente diferentes. En ese instante, Lizbeth entro y se sentó a lado de él. Ella le dedico una mirada llena de lágrimas; el inmediatamente supo que también había estado recordando. El tomo su rostro, y con sus pulgares le limpio las lágrimas. Se inclinó para poder besarla, pero ella se apartó rápidamente.

-Si no nos hubieras abandonado en ese momento…las cosas serían muy diferentes- le reprocho Lizbeth

-Lo sé, no existe un día en que no me arrepienta, cada vez que las veo a Laili y a ti, cuando ella me llama tío…y cuando llama a Luis papá-

-Sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero quien nos ayudó después de eso, también fue quien le dio todo su cariño a Laili y a quien ella reconoció como su papá…Laili ya está en edad de saber la verdad…todas las verdades, tienes esta ultima oportunidad para arreglar las cosas y explicarle que hay gente que la intenta matar por el hecho de ser tu hija…-

Así es, las personas que intentaban matar a Laili o eran otros asesinos tratando de superar a Vincent matando a su hija o familiares de los niños que él había matado y que ahora buscaban su venganza.

-…ya me tengo que ir, Laili quiere hacerle una sorpresa a Lynda-

Y sin decir más, se dirigió hasta la salida, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir…

-¿Me dejaste de amar?- pregunto Vincent

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa…pero eso no significaba que no tuviera una respuesta…

-No, nunca eh dejado de amarte- le respondió con tristeza

-Tampoco yo- menciono el oji-morado

Ambos se vieron durante algunos segundos para que después Lizbeth saliera. Dejando a Vincent con mucho en que pensar.

**Un rato después**

**Con Lynda**

La mayor de las primas Murtons se encontraba viendo pokémon, cuando recibió un mensaje de su prima, pidiéndole que fuera a la pizzería. Aunque Lynda quería seguir viendo la tele, se levantó y se fui directo hacia el lugar acordado. Al llegar, recibió otro mensaje diciéndole que fuera a _Party Room 1. _Cuando Lynda entro todos saltaron gritando _"¡Sorpresa!",_ entonces, vio como estaba toda la habitación: globos y serpentinas verdes y cafés, sin mencionar que había una mesa repleta de regalos. De la nada, Laili apareció y le extendió una bolsa de regalo; Lynda la tomo y al sacar lo que había adentro…no lo podía creer

¡Ahí se encontraban todos los juegos de pokémon que se podrían imaginar!

Pero…había algo más hasta el fondo de la bolsa. Metió la mano y lo que saco, le dibujo una gran sonrisa… ¡Era tanto chocolate, que incluso se le caía de las manos! Su querida prima sí que la conocía muy bien. Y eso que solo era una pequeña parte de los regalos que le traía Laili. Sus demás amigos también le habían triado increíbles regalos: un teléfono nuevo; una consola de videojuegos; una tarjeta de regalo de 500 pesos y más chocolate. Y claro…no podían faltar los animatronicos, Lynda se acercó hasta donde estaban Freddy y Toy Freddy –este último se había colado para poder estar con Lynda–

De la nada, Lynda recordó su cumpleaños número 8; justo en ese cumpleaños, se dio cuenta de que Laili y Foxy se habían vuelto más cercanos. Y como eso había pasado hace varios años, tenía la esperanza de que su prima recordara esos tiempos y junto con eso, sus recuerdos volvieran.

-Oye Laili- hablo Lynda –mientras yo estoy aquí con Freddy, ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Foxy?-

-No…no lo sé, Lynda-

-Vamos, no te va hacer nada- y así, Lynda empujo a Laili hasta donde Foxy se encontraba solo –quédate aquí y escucha una de las historias de Foxy- dijo remarcando lo último para que el pirata entendiera

Y así, Foxy se pasó la tarde contándole historia tras historia. Laili empezaba a olvidar el miedo que le tenía y empezó a recordar los buenos tiempos que había tenido en la pizzería cuando era más pequeña. Pero lo que ninguno sabia…era que Vincent estaba a vigilando a Laili. Estaba furioso. No iba a permitir que SU hija estuviera con ese intento barato de pirata, que para colmo, era uno de los niños a los que había asesinado. Entonces, se le ocurrió una gran idea para que su princesa morada no solo se alejara de Foxy, sino también…que lo odiara.

**11:30 pm**

Vincent se encontraba entrando a la pizzería, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de mandarle un mensaje a Laili pidiéndole que viniera. Vincent se acercó a la _Pirate Cove _y llamo a Foxy, diciéndole que lo siguiera a _Parts/Service. _Foxy no tenía más opción que hacerle caso y seguirlo. Una vez ahí, Vincent fue directo al grano…

-Aléjate de ella- soltó como si nada

-¿Qué?- pregunto Foxy sin haber comprendido

-Que te alejes de Laili, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella- le decía con una mirada de frialdad pura

-No lo creo, si ella quiere acercarse a mí, no puedo evitar nada- le respondió de la misma forma

-Eres tan patético-

-¿Qué dijiste?- le dijo Foxy con notable molestia

-Lo que escuchaste ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de creer que alguien como Laili se enamoraría de algo como tú?-

-No sabes de lo que hablas, Laili me ama y yo la amo a ella, lo que no es comprensible es ¿cómo alguien tan dulce como Laili este emparentada con alguien tan repugnante como tú?-

-Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de Laili, así que…-

-Oh, claro que todo sobre MI sirena; se su color favorito, su fecha de cumpleaños, sus gustos, lo que le disgusta, sus cosas favoritas, pero sobre todo…sé que yo paso más tiempo con ella que tu- le respondió Foxy con superioridad

Vincent se había molestado ante eso, pero tenía que actuar rápido –pero confía mucho más en mí que en ti y además…no pareces ser tan importante para ella ya que se olvidó de su "relación", ¿pero sabes? Yo me encargare de que Laili ni siquiera vulva a querer oír tu nombre, ¿y sabes cómo lo lograre? Porque ella, no-me-tiene-miedo; ya me imagino la nueva vida de Laili, se olvidara de ti, y se conseguirá un novio de verdad…alguien que no sea de metal, alguien que no tenga cuidado de aplastarla…alguien que este…vivo-

Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-¡Cierra la boca!- grito Foxy

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, corrió hacia él y lo ataco con su garfio, una y otra y otra vez. Vincent ya estaba sangrando mucho, pero Foxy no se detenía, lo levanto y estando a un segundo de atravesarle el corazón, se dio cuenta de algo…

Laili estaba ahí…y había visto todo desde que empezó a atacar a Vincent

-Sirena, yo…- decía Foxy tratando de explicarse

-¡Tío! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! ¡Háblame!- decía Laili sin siquiera prestarle atención al zorro

-Tranquila Laili, estoy bien- le respondió Vincent al mismo tiempo que se paraba como si nada. Laili y Vincent se dirigían a la salida para llevarlo a un hospital; pero no imaginaban que Foxy tomaría a Laili saldría huyendo con ella a la oficina.

**En la oficina**

-¡Suéltame!- le gritaba a Foxy

-Marinera, por favor escúcheme, la está engañando, no es lo que aparenta- decía Foxy sin soltarla de la cintura

-¡Mientes! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Yo vi como casi matas a mi tío! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE DETESTO! ¡Ya déjame ir!- gritaba Laili mientras pataleaba

-Sirena mía, por favor no me diga eso, yo no me atrevería a mentirle, todo lo que te digo es verdad; olvidaste que tú y yo somos novios, olvidaste que me amas y que yo te amo a ti, que yo te necesito y tú a mí- trataba de explicarle Foxy

Laili logró zafarse del agarre y empezó a correr hacia la salida, pero Foxy la acorralo contra la pared, para después acariciarle la mejilla con su garfio, lo cual le provoco un escalofrió de terror.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no pruebo tus labios, ya no resisto más- y así Foxy le robo un beso a Laili, pero no eran sus típicos besos, este era un beso demandante, brusco e incluso estaba lastimándola

Cuando Foxy se separó, Laili estaba al borde de las lagrima…ese…ese había sido su primer beso –según ella recordaba– y había sido de la peor forma posible.

-No es cierto…yo no te necesito-

A Foxy le dolía que le dijera todo eso. Pero tenía que seguir intentando que recordara, ya había esperado suficiente, ahora quería a Laili de nuevo con él. Laili vio como Foxy se acercaba para volver a besarla, tenía que actuar rápido.

-Pero sobre todo… ¡YO NO TE AMO!- Y eso fue suficiente para Foxy, la soltó y retrocedió, no podía creer que Laili le había dicho eso

-¡Yo no soy nada tuyo! ¡Te odio! ¡No te necesito! Pero sobre todo… ¡No te amo y nunca voy a amarte!- Laili vio como Foxy retrocedía y parecía asustado…tal vez se había pasado un poco y sin saber qué hacer, solo se fue.

Foxy estaba sufriendo, sus temores se habían vuelto realidad…su querida sirena le había dicho que lo odiaba…pero lo que más lo destrozo, lo que más le dolió, lo que fue como estar vivo y volver a morir debido a las cuchillas en su corazón…era que le había dicho que no lo amaba y que nunca sería capaz de sentir eso por él. Esto…definitivamente…era el peor de los sufrimientos que Foxy podía sentir…mucho más peor que morir.

Si pudiera llorar…ahora mismo ya estaría sin lágrimas. Pero ahora…solo tiraba aceite por sus ojos…así de terrible era su sufrimiento.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. ¡DIOS! Me costó hacer este capítulo, pero valió la pena completamente. Ok, Karoru y ANTIALPHAS espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, ya que por ser su cumpleaños, revele secretos que tenía planeado decirlos más adelante ¡con que les haya gustado sabré que todo valió la pena! Bueno, nuevamente ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y que la pacen muy bien. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	8. Tratando de arreglar las cosas

**Hola a todos y a todas. Veo que a muchos de ustedes les ha gustado mucho la Laili "rebelde" de mi fic "Así es mi vida ahora"; ya estoy planeando cómo será el siguiente capítulo, pero por el momento tenemos que volver con la Laili original, la que ha vuelto a ser tímida y una miedosa. Pero antes de comenzar ustedes ya saben que vamos con el "Respondiendo reviews"**

**ShadowKing1992: Así es, ¡Vincent es el padre de Laili! Si, Vincent lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, él lo que más quiere es ver a su única hija feliz, pero no la quiere ver con uno de los niños que el mismo mato. Luis y Lizbeth –contrario a Vincent– ellos matan por cuidar a Laili; Vincent también pero sabemos que el mata a los niños más que nada porque los odia. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

**Simbalaika: Pues ya vez, son padre e hija ¿de dónde creías que venía tanto bendito color morado? Ya lo dice el dicho **_**"de tal palo, tal astilla". **_**Yo quería poner a Nala burlándose de Toy Freddy junto con BonBon para que este no le hiciera nada… ¡pero si hubieras visto la mirada asesina que me deba mi mamá! Ella me obligo a terminarlo antes, así que ya no pude agregarlo (tal vez edite esa parte para que quede como quería en un principio). Se escribe ANTIALPHAS. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**P-GHOST-12: Muchas gracias ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

**Almeduwe: Si, me fue algo difícil escribir esa parte. No, Lizbeth no ha engañado a Luis, ya lo explicare después. En este capítulo veras que estaba haciendo Félix. En algún momento Vincent tendrá que pagar…no olvides que tarde o temprano tendrá que ser Springtrap. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Lola Fernández: Lo que acaba de pasar es una revelación (? Disfruta el capítulo.**

**La Loca Yuuki: Ya van 2. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Zero and Xero: De nada. Espero que ahora estés mucho mejor. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Hashashin: Muchas gracias, igualmente. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Reider crpy: Muchas gracias. Bueno si…pero solo tantito. Pues ya vez, Vincent es capaz de lo que sea con tal de lograr lo que quiere. Sip, Vincent es el verdadero padre de Laili. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Kira Invisible Slender: Si ya vi tu historia y me encanta. Ya soy fan del Vincent x Kira. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Misery680: ¿Qué pasara ahora? Solo hay una forma de descubrirlo. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Glaceon Akuma: Bueno, cada persona tiene algo a lo que no soporta; por ejemplo, yo no soporto el llanto, me da dolor de cabeza. Bueno, disfruta el capítulo.**

**Jazminjo: Perdón, pero como dije antes, el sufrimiento de Foxy fue en regalo de cumpleaños para un amigo. Vincent, quiere que Laili sea feliz, pero no con Foxy. Mmm… ¿un encuentro entre Laili y Leila? Sería interesante, ya que todas mis historias son en el mismo universo –claro, todos exceptos ciertos casos como mis fics "Siempre estaremos juntos", "Así es mi vida ahora", "Asesino de mi corazón" "Así soy yo" y los de MLP– así que no sería raro si en algún momento llegaran a encontrarse. ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

**Comet Galaxy: Si, con ese Vincent no se puede. No sería mala idea, pero aun los necesito con vida. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**SoFiLeXa: Ay Dioh mío…tal vez me pase un poco, tu dímelo ¿me pase con la última parte del capítulo anterior? Lizbeth ama a Luis, pero…es más como cariño por siempre estar con ella y con Laili y lo confundió un poco con amor. Si, Luis, Lizbeth y ahora Vincent saben que Foxy y Laili son novios…la única que no lo sabe ahora es…Laili. Pues…con algo de buena organización lograron engañarla por tantos años. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Nuvil Angela: Este Vincent deberas… ¡va dejando hijos por donde sea! ¡Y según él, odia a los niños! Tranquila, mejor mira cómo avanzan las cosas. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Rassiel-Magics: Wow, sabía que se iban a sorprender pero ahora la sorprendida soy yo. Jajajaja, con migajas de pan jajajaja; en realidad, lo de "lanzamiento de cuchillos" lo saque de mi fic de los creepypastas "Mi nueva vida". Ohh, me encantaría que le hicieras un fanart a Laili, lo espero con ansias. Bueno, disfruta el capítulo.**

**KazZ159: El romance y el suspenso son mis principales especialidades. ¡Saludos desde México! *toma el paquete* gracias, y no te preocupes las cosas se tendrán que arreglar tarde o temprano. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Jorch2007 Random: De nada. Bueno, es que Laili es muy inocente…demasiado, en especial ahora que olvido que tiene novio. Gracias. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Larry273-05: Ohh, tal vez si me pase…solo un poquito. Gracias, de todas maneras las cosas se arreglaran pronto. Nuevamente gracias y disfruta el capítulo.**

**Aimi-Murasaki0798: Si, la pareja Lizbeth x Vincent es bonita…pero ella ahora esta con Luis T.T See, y hay aún más diferencia con esta Laili y la del universo alternativo de mi fic "Así es mi vida ahora". Bueno, disfruta el capítulo.**

**ANTIALPHAS H: De nada, estuvo algo divertido hacer sufrir a Foxy, se sintió algo raro pero fue entretenido. Ok, Vincent debe tener más cuidado cuando Laili este cerca, anotado. Siempre eh querido aprender parkour, pero no creo que pueda…soy muy débil para siquiera intentarlo. ¿Por qué van contra Laili en lugar de ir contra Vincent? Muy fácil mi querido amigo: Si matan a Vincent, el sufrimiento que el sentirá será momentáneo hasta que finalmente deje este mundo; en cambio, si matan a un ser querido de él, en este caso su hija, el sufrimiento será mucho más, por sentir que no pudo haber hecho nada por salvarla o por no protegerla más; por eso todos ellos van contra Laili. ¿Novela mexicana? Curiosamente no es la primera vez que me dice eso XD. Sinceramente, yo no eh visto ninguna película de "Actividad paranormal" a mi mamá no le gusta que vea cosas de ese tipo. Tienes razón, Vincent tiene dos puntos a su favor. ¿Sacarle el corazón y mutilarlo? Tal vez la nueva Laili lo haga, voy a darle una pensada. De nada, supuse que todos esos secretos revelados serian un buen regalo para ustedes dos, no fue nada; lo que sea por los amigos, en especial por dos tan importantes como ustedes. Por lo que veo que contiene y por lo que me dices…veo que el nombre le queda perfecto. Sabias palabras y muy ciertas, nuevamente. Bueno, disfruta el capítulo.**

**Mariandanielagg: ¿Las dos temporadas en un día? Wow, pues gracias. Para saber eso, tienes que seguir leyendo, solo así tus dudas se aclararan. Muchas gracias, que amable ^^. No llores, mejor disfruta del capítulo.**

**MexicanYOUYOU: Gracias, amigo. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Karoru Gengar: Bueno, lo bueno es que te ha gustado… ¿verdad? Ok, como se nota que lo que quieres es leer para saber que pasara no te detengo ¡corre a leer el capítulo!**

**PSINess1: Bueno, ellos no sienten arrepentimiento porque prácticamente, lo hacen apropósito, independientemente de si los vean como endoesqueletos, busquen venganza o no ¿Por qué? Porque ellos fueron asesinados injustamente y ahora quieren que los demás sufran como lo hicieron ellos, de seguro dirás ¿y por qué a los OC´s no les pasa eso? Pues porque también diferencian a niños que pasaron parte de su infancia en la pizzería y que les tomaron cariño de personas que nunca antes habían visto. Y por tu duda de la "mecanofilia" que en realidad es robofilia; como dije antes, los animatronicos al poder sentir cariño y afecto, también pueden sentir amor y atracción: no hay que olvidar que siguen siendo almas de niños, solo que atrapados en trajes de animatronicos. Aquí es donde toman sentido las frases "Para el amor no hay edad", "Para el amor no existe fronteras", "El amor supera cualquier obstáculo", "El amor siempre va de la mano a la locura" etc. Y de alguna manera se muestra, que lo que importa no son las apariencias ni nada de eso…sino el sentimiento mutuo. Espero haberte ayudado, disfruta el capítulo.**

**Angelica Cullen Vulturi: Que bueno que te gusto y bueno…sabemos que tarde o temprano las cosas se tienen que arreglar, tal vez mas tarde que temprano pero así son las cosas. Laili no le teme a Vincent, porque sabe que el "no es capaz de hacerle daño" –daño físico tal vez, pero psicológico ya la está traumando– ¡Ohhh, una nueva fan del MindyxPuppet! ¿Sabes que hace tiempo que nadie me dice nada de esa pareja? Me alegraste la…madrugada, muchas gracias. Disfruta el capítulo y bienvenida.**

**Ladeth Van Gohg: Aquí tienes el capítulo. Disfrútalo.**

…**y listo. Sé que ya quieren leer el capítulo así que, sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 8. Tratando de arreglar las cosas

Se puede escuchar un sinfín de gritos tanto de enojo y frustración que provienen de la casa de Laili; para ser más precisos, del sótano.

Luis y Lizbeth se encontraban en la sala cansados y hartos de tanto griterío. Por alguna razón, Laili se había levantado de muy mal humor, aparte de encontrarse furiosa, probablemente, por la misma razón. Después de que terminara de desayunar, se dirigió a ver como se encontraba Vincent. Y pocos minutos después, él estaba igual o más furioso que su hija. Todo esto para que después los dos se fueran al sótano y entonces…los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

-Diría que no puedo creer que Vincent sea capaz de casi matarse con tal de que Laili odie a Foxy- decía Luis –pero estaría mintiendo-

-Estoy…ni siquiera puedo describir como me siento con todo esto- menciono Lizbeth

Los gritos de frustración no cesaban y ambos sabían que tenían que callarlos pronto antes de que los vecinos empezaran a quejarse. Se levantaron y se fueron directo al sótano para callar de una vez a su hija y al asesino que ella tenía por padre.

**En el sótano**

Vemos como Vincent lanza cuchillos, hachas, machetes y demás cosas filosas a un poster de Foxy en la pared gritando cada vez que hace un nuevo lanzamiento. Mientras tanto, Laili –la cual en lugar de su típica blusa-vestido morado, ahora llevaba puesto una blusa blanca de su banda favorita: Evanescence. Fue uno de los regalos que su tío le dio cuando regreso del hospital. – se encontraba con un par de guantes de boxeo al mismo tiempo que los usaba para golpear. Eso. Y gritar con cada golpe que daba, era para liberar su enojo.

De tal palo tal astillas.

-¡Desecho de intento de pirata!- gritaba Vincent -¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte eso?!-

-¡Lo odio!- gritaba Laili mientras casi le daba fin a ese saco

-Cuando lo vea, la última cosa de la que él sabrá, serán mis cuchillos chorreando todo su asqueroso aceite mientras él se encuentra mutilado en suelo- advirtió Vincent

-¡Ahhhh!- Laili empezó a patear el saco en un intento de que así su rabia disminuyera, lo cual no sucedía

-Le sacare sus circuitos uno por uno y lo dejare ahí sufriendo para después darle su final clavando mi hacha en su pecho- decía Vincent al mismo tiempo que se llenaba las manos de toda arma filosa y preparándose para lanzarlos -¡PAGARA EL HABERTE BESADO!-

Laili no aguanto más, se sacó los guantes tirándolos al piso. Acto seguido, le arrebato a Vincent todos los cuchillos y dagas que pudo tomar y ella misma los lanzo clavándolos en el poster del pirata.

-Si lo vuelvo…a ver, ¡yo misma acabo con el!-

Y esa es la razón por la nunca hacen algo que pueda enojar a Laili…se pone que igual que su padre.

Vincent e incluso Luis y Lizbeth que acababan de llegar, se encontraban sorprendidos a más no poder. ¿Esa era Laili? Sabían que cuando se enojaba parecía medio psicópata, pero…esto era demasiado. Ya no cabía duda alguna…

Vincent estaba pudriendo a Laili.

El susodicho sonrió con satisfacción. Su hija poco a poco, empezaba a parecerse más a él. Él ya le había plantado la semilla del odio, con un poco de ayuda de Foxy; ahora su trabajo era, cuidar muy bien esa semilla para que floreciera y el odio llegara a ser permanente. Tenía que hacer que esa flor marchita de odio terminara de florecer dentro de Laili.

Parecía que finalmente con eso Laili había logrado desahogar todo su enojo, porque lo que paso a continuación fue muy confuso: inhalo y exhalo en señal de querer calmarse, se acercó al poster cubierto de armas con filo y tomo un afilado cuchillo con mango morado, se despidió de su tío y de sus papás…y se fue directo a su cuarto.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto Luis muy confundido

**Con Laili**

Laili se encontraba sentada en su sillón puf al mismo tiempo que inspeccionaba cada detalle del cuchillo: era muy afilado, ligero pero por lo que había visto…podía causar mucho daño, sentía una extraña sensación de querer conservar esa arma. De la nada, Colmillos voló hasta posarse en una de sus rodillas.

-Hola Colmillos, ¿te gusta mi nuevo cuchillo?- lo único que tuvo como respuesta fue un chillido –que bueno…por cierto, tú fuiste mi regalo de cumpleaños ¿sabes de algo que me pueda ayudar a recuperar la memoria?-

Colmillos inmediatamente alzo el vuelo, dando a entender que quería que lo siguiera; Laili sin excusa alguna, se levantó y empezó a seguir a su amigo.

Lo primero que el murciélago hizo fue hacerle entender a su dueña que se sentara en la cama, luego él se fue y regreso con el peluche de Foxy dejándolo junto a la almohada; Laili tomo dicho muñeco, lo vio durante unos segundo solo para que después lo tirara a quien sabe dónde. Colmillos la guío hasta su mini-laptop, la cual no usaba desde…no recordaba desde cuándo; ella la encendió y estuvo esperando, pero al ver como su cama había quedado algo desarreglada se levantó y no vio justo cuando la laptop se encendió dejando ver de fondo de pantalla a Foxy cargándola mientras ella estaba dormida –foto tomada 2 meses antes del accidente–, desgraciadamente, la computadora se apagó por batería baja; cuando ella regreso no había nada que ver. Finalmente, Colmillos voló hasta un estante y empezó a volar alrededor del álbum de fotos de la pizzería.

-Colmillos, sé que intentas ayudarme- menciono al mismo tiempo que tomaba el álbum y le daba un rápido vistazo –pero en este momento de lo que menos quiero saber…es sobre esta pizzería-

-¡Laili!- escucho Luis desde la planta baja

-Lo intentaremos después- y sin decir más, dejo el álbum en su lugar y al salir cerró la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el álbum cayera y quedara abierto en las últimas fotos en las cuales estaban Laili y Foxy: en varias estaban abrazados, en otras donde Foxy la cargaba y en unas cuantas aparecían besándose.

-Laili tienes que…- dijo Vincent que iba entrando

Al no ver a Laili supuso que ya estaría abajo. Estaba por irse, cuando vio el álbum tirado. No le gusto para nada ver esas fotos, así que tomo el álbum, lo cerró y se lo llevo. Mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Prevenir que Laili no viera esas fotos y así no lamentaría que su hija lo odiara por hacerla odiar a su novio y mentirle.

**En la planta baja**

Todos estaban esperando a Vincent para que ya pudieran ir al hospital. A Laili le tocaba su revisión semanal. Cuando por fin el hombre de morado llego, pudieron irse. Claro. Después de asegurarse de que no había ninguna amenaza afuera. Después de que se fueran, Mindy salió al patio trasero de su casa junto con Asesina; no pasaron muchos segundos después cuando Colmillos llego.

-¿Lograste que ella viera las fotos o aceptara el peluche?- pregunto con nervios a lo que el murciélago solo ladeo la cabeza, dando eso a entender como un _"No" _–agh, torpe Foxy ¡justamente tenia besar a Laili de una manera tan brusca! Sé que la extraña, pero con esto su derrota está por verse como una posibilidad, gracias Colmillos, trabajaste bien-

Dicho lo anterior. Le dejo un tazón de comida lleno de fruta y otro con algo de sangre y Colmillos no tardo nada en empezar a comer de ambos. Colmillos es un caso especial, él es un hibrido. Ya que es el producto de un apareamiento entre un murciélago fantasma y un murciélago vampiro. Por lo tanto, tiene una dieta especial mezclando el alimento de ambas especies.

**Un rato después**

Ya en el hospital. Laili se encontraba sentada en una camilla, esperando a que la doctora empezara con su revisión. No le gustaba estar ahí…se sentía muy incómoda.

-Buenas tardes- saludo la doctora entrando al consultorio

-Buenas tardes- respondieron al unísono

-Bueno Laili ¿Cómo te has sentido estos días?-

-Bueno…aparte de que veo algo borroso, aún es muy confuso estar en otra casa y en otra escuela y…todo eso-

-Entiendo, sobre tu vista ya lo arreglamos con los lentes, podrás dejar de usarlos en…2 o 3 meses más. Y sobre lo otro ¿ya recuerdas algo? ¿Alguna cosa? ¿Aunque sea algo pequeño?-

-N…no, aun no recuerdo nada. Lo intento pero no puedo- decía sintiéndose frustrada

-No te preocupes, tu memoria volverá tarde o temprano, solo se paciente ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo- respondió viendo al piso

-Muy bien, ¿se ha estado tomando sus medicamentos?- pregunto a los tres adultos

-Sí, se los ha tomado todos- respondió Lizbeth

-Me alegro, bueno…como ya casi se cumple un mes de que estas así, es probable que su memoria junto con fuertes dolores de cabeza empiecen a llegar pronto. Por eso mismo tendré que darle otra medicina para que los dolores no sean tan fuertes y tu cabeza no se sienta mal-

Los tres asintieron esperando recibir el bote de las nuevas medicinas, sin embargo, la doctora estaba más ocupada mezclando algunos líquidos.

-Disculpe doctora, pero… ¿Cuándo nos da la medicina?- inquirió Luis

-Oh, esta medicina es especial, por eso…debe darse por inyecciones- dijo al mismo tiempo que revelaba la jeringa ya lista

En ese preciso momento que se pudo ver la aguja. Laili y Vincent se tensaron y ella comenzó a temblar mientras él se comía las uñas y se ocultaba detrás de Lizbeth. Otra cosa en la que se parecían.

Ambos tenían un miedo horrible a las agujas.

**Mientras tanto**

**En la pizzería**

Se ve el entretenido ambiente por todos lados: niños felices jugando o comiendo pizza. Todo a simple vista, está mejor que nunca

Pero nosotros bien sabemos que no es así.

Eran las 4:00 pm por lo que el local estaba empezando a vaciarse, aunque dentro de una o dos horas estaría igual o más lleno como de costumbre. Al ya no haber mucha gente y sobre todo niños, los animatronicos junto con sus respectivos humanos, se encuentran en su propio _Show Stage _hablando de lo ocurrido esa noche.

**En **_**Show Stage 2**_

-¡Es que no entiendo como Foxy hace esas cosas!- se quejaba Nala la cual estaba junto a su novio sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro

-No me sorprende de él, es un impulsivo- opino Toy Bonnie con un toque de desprecio

-Y un idiota- dijo Mangle la cual estaba cargando a Xero –solo a él le puede pasar esto…caer en la trampa del hombre morado-

-¿Ustedes creen que Laili le haya dicho a su tío que Foxy la beso por la fuerza?- inquirió Toy Chica mientras abrazaba a Zero

-Por lo poco que sabemos de esa guardia opino que si- respondió Toy Freddy

-Orale, el osito nos salió bien conocedor- decía Nala desde algún lugar donde no la veían, por lo que Toy Bonnie empezó a buscarla con la mirada, acto seguido, Nala cayó sobre Toy Freddy quedando como si él le estuviera haciendo "caballito"

-Bájate ya- exigió el segundo Freddy

-No gracias, aquí estoy bien- respondió con burla ocasionando que los demás Toy y sus parejas se empezaran a reír

-Y ya me imagino como le ira a ese pirata con Puppet, jajajaja- comento BonBon a lo que él y Mangle se rieron con burla, en serio lo odiaban.

**En **_**Show Stage 1**_

-¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado, Foxy?!- grito Puppet

-Él fue el que empezó-

-Por eso mismo, prácticamente te dejaste caer en su trampa- lo único que evitaba que Puppet rompiera algo por el enojo…era que Mindy lo tenía de la mano –tu…es decir, nuestra única esperanza ahora, es que Laili empiece a recordar y así dejara pasar lo del beso forzado-

Pero Puppet no era el único enojado aquí. Ahora mismo, Freddy sostenía a Lynda evitando que fuera a darle una paliza al zorro pirata.

-Foxy, eres mi amigo y el novio de mi única prima… ¡pero que la hayas besado a la fuerza y la hayas lastimado, eso no te lo perdono!- gritaba Lynda mientras intentaba zafarse de agarre del cantante

-Marinera Lynda comprenda, si Freddy hubiera estado en la misma situación que yo, también le hubiera dado su merecido a ese tipo y creo que hubiera hecho mucho más que besarla a usted-

Lynda se sonrojo ante eso mientras que Freddy solo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Pero aunque Foxy se mostrara molesto o a la defensiva, en realidad estaba destrozado por lo que Laili le había gritado la noche anterior.

_¡TE ODIO!_

_¡TE DETESTO!_

_Yo no te necesito_

_¡YO NO TE AMO!_

Todas esas palabras aún estaban frescas en su mente. Dolían. Dolían mucho. Ahora no sabía cómo recuperaría a su querida sirena.

-Convencí a Colmillos para que le mostrara a Laili fotos o algo que le hiciera recordar todo esto…pero no funciono- hablo Mindy

-Al menos lo intentaste- comento Melissa –además, debemos tratar de entenderla… ¿Qué harían ustedes si alguien los besara con brusquedad y demandantemente?-

Todas la ahí presentes, bajaron la cabeza con pena. Era cierto, si alguien te hacia eso, lo más lógico era que no querrías saber nada mas de esa persona.

-¿Y entonces que debemos hacer?- pregunto Bonnie

-¿Hay que esperar?- agrego Chica

-Esto se volvió más confuso- menciono Jeremi

-Sí, hasta para mí- dijo Lizzy la cual se estaba tambaleando, dando a entender que esto la mareaba

-Yo hablare con Laili, tal vez pueda hacer que se le baje el enojo- sugirió Lynda

-Muy bien, solo espero que las cosas no sigan complicándose- menciono Mindy

Se escuchó como alguien entraba a la pizzería. Por reflejo, todos miraron hacia allá; al ver quien era, casi se van de espaldas por la frustración. Y solo una frase llego a sus mentes…

"_Esto va de mal en peor"_

Quien llego era nadie más y nadie menos que…

Ana.

Pero esta vez había exagerado para llamar la atención de Foxy, llevaba puesta una blusa-vestido morado, botas moradas, una bolsa morada cruzada y un moño morado: ahora hasta fingía ser Laili; lo único que llevaba diferente era su cabello rojo y que llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla en lugar de un leggins negro.

-Si Vincent va a matar a alguien, por favor que sea a ella- dijo Mindy a lo que los demás estaban totalmente de acuerdo

No había otra opción, ya era hora de dar el show, por lo que todos los demás tenían que volver a sus puestos. Puppet y Mindy se fueron hasta _Prize Corner _y Foxy no tuvo de otra y se fue a _Pirate Cove_ donde ya lo estaba esperando Ana.

**Pov Foxy**

Esta marinera de agua dulce me está cansando. No le basta con intentar besarme, sino que ahora hasta intenta parecerse a mi adorada marinera. ¡Ella nunca lograra ser igual a Laili!

Cuando llego a mi cueva, este grumete no tarda en entrar, como detesto que haga eso, solo Laili puede entrar y estar aquí conmigo…como extraño esos momentos.

-Hola, mí estimado capitán-

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-

-¿Así es como tratas a tu novia?-

-¿Qué idioteces dices? Tú no eres mi novia-

-¿Sabes? El hecho de que me niegues como tal, no ayuda a nadie-

-Se nota que estás loca, ¿y de donde sacaste esa ropa?-

-¿Te gusta? Compre las botas, el vestido y esta bolsa cruzada, lo difícil fue el moño por lo que tuve que hacerlo yo misma ¿ahora que me parezco más a Laili ya te gusto?-

-Haces todo esto en vano, nunca dejare a Laili por una demente como tú-

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo pronto, mi guapo pirata-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque mientras Laili no te recuerde, tú estarás solo. Además, no recuerdo que dijeran que lo de Laili fuera pérdida de memoria temporal ¿Qué pasaría si en verdad la perdida fuera permanente?-

Nunca se me había ocurrido esa posibilidad. ¿Qué Laili no me recordara…nunca? No voy a mentir, eso me aterra y mucho. Sufrí una tristeza enorme durante años cuando ella no volvió después de cumplir 8, y ahora sería peor debido a que es mi novia y aunque este aquí ella me odia. No sé qué haría si eso llegase a ser una realidad. Reaccione a tiempo cuando vi que Ana casi me besa…otra vez; la aparte y ella solo sonrió como si todo estuviera normal. Estaba por irse, cuando dio la vuelta y dijo...

-Serás mío quieras o no-

Eso sonó raro, pero no le tengo miedo ni nada por el estilo. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Mindy, si este asesino que dice ser el tío de mi Laili va a matar a alguien, que sea a Ana y así no verla nunca más.

**Fin Pov Foxy**

**Un rato después**

Ya eran las 6:00 pm y vemos como Lynda trae casi arrastrando a Laili hasta la pizzería. La antes mencionada trataba de escapar del agarre de su prima, pero eso era obviamente imposible, su prima por ser mayor le ganaba en fuerza. Finalmente, llegaron y se sentaron en una mesa.

-Laili, sé que no quieres estar aquí, si, ya me dijiste que fue lo que paso y tiene sentido que no quieras ver a Foxy ni en pintura, pero no es bueno retener el odio, me pareció escuchar una vez que eso era malo para el corazón ¿y no te quieres hacer daño a ti misma, verdad?-

Laili –que hasta el momento se encontraba de brazos cruzados mientras veía el piso– pensó un poco lo que le estaba diciendo Lynda. De cierta forma tenía razón, ella nunca había sido alguien que sintiera odio hacia algo o alguien y no quería hacerse daño a si misma por algo como esto. De cierta forma…reacciono un poco.

-¿Qué me está pasando, Lynda? Yo no soy alguien rencorosa… ¿y si el golpe afecto más que mi memoria? Tengo miedo- decía Laili mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y empezaba a temblar un poco

Lynda se levantó de su lugar y fue a abrazar a su prima. No le gustaba verla así, pero si le alegraba un poco que estuviera reaccionando a como era ella realmente.

-Yo creo que lo que te afecta no es algo como el golpe, sino alguien…como tu tío-

-¿Mi tío Vincent?- dijo Laili separándose un poco

-No lo tomes a mal ni te enojes, pero…desde que el llego has actuado diferente; tú no lo recuerdas pero estos 9 meses fueron de los más felices en tu vida y cuando el llego…cambiaste, ya no estas tanto con nosotros, antes pasabas todos los días aquí en la pizzería junto con Foxy y ahora…él te está cambiando-

Laili lo razono un poco. Puede que ella no recordara esos meses…pero recordaba que era alguien tímida, miedosa y a la que siempre molestaban; y de la nada estaba tirando cuchillos contra la pared porque sentía odio hacia su animatronico favorito de la infancia. Normalmente tiraba cuchillos cuando estaba enojada o estresada…pero nunca por odio; pensándolo bien, nunca antes hasta ahora había conocido el odio.

-Lo siento- dijo en un susurro al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llorar

Lynda solo atino a volverla a abrazar. Laili estaba empezando a quitarse la venda de los ojos. Y eso era algo bueno, sobretodo porque Foxy estaba observando todo desde su lugar. Ahora él también se sentía mejor porque ella ya no lo odiaba. Pero igual se sintió mal por haberle hecho daño solo para satisfacer su necesidad de ella. –En otras palabras, el necesitaba de Laili y por eso la beso con brusquedad–

Pero algo que ninguno de los tres noto… fue que cierto grupo de 2 chicos y 1 chica iban con dirección a _Prize Corner._

**En **_**Prize Corner**_

Mindy veía con una sonrisa como su novio les daba regalos a los niños. Le gustaba ver como los niños se divertían con sus nuevos juguetes y ella no se quedaba atrás: se podía decir que "trabajaba" junto a Puppet, ya que ella peinaba a las niñas con trenzas o con coletas. Entre los dos cuidaban y jugaban con los niños que llegaban a ver a _Prize Corner_. De cierta forma, era algo que los unía un poco más.

-Niños, el show de Foxy está por comenzar- dijo una voz aguda que Mindy conocía bien

La pelinegra vio con seriedad a la albina que hace poco había hecho que los niños se fueran, era su ex-mejor amigo: Miranda. Y venia junto con Félix y Mario.

-¿Qué hacen aquí otra vez?- escupió Mindy con veneno en cada palabra

-Solo venimos a proponerte el trato…otra vez- decía Félix con su ego al máximo

-Pues la respuesta sigue siendo no- se adelantó Puppet a contestar

-Lo que él dijo- afirme Mindy con una sonrisa

Lo que ellos dos no sabían, era que Félix ya lo veía venir, por lo que estuvo preparando algo para cuando eso pasara. Acto seguido, los tres se vieron con complicidad y solo agrandaron sus sonrisas.

-Si así lo quieres- respondió Félix –Miri…sabes que hacer-

Miranda saco su teléfono y empezó a escribir un mensaje. Mindy pareció escuchar que lo último que escribía en el mensaje era _"…hazla sufrir"_ para que después la albina enviara el mensaje.

-Mindy Rosalie Charlotte- menciono Félix –atente a las consecuencias-

Mindy se asustó ante eso. Félix solo la llamaba por sus tres nombres cuando era algo realmente serio, y esa frase _"…hazla sufrir" _solo la usaban cuando…

-No…- decía mientras retrocedía –no, no, no, no, no-

Empezó a correr hasta _Show Stage 1_, ya tenía una idea de lo que esos tres planeaban y no era nada bueno. Cuando llego, vio que todo estaba normal, eso la relajo un poco. Vio como Lynda le señalaba que Laili estaba escuchando las historias de Foxy. Eso le alegro, tal vez esto por fin se resolvería.

-¡Laili!-

Mindy se dio una bofetada mental ante aquello. Hablo demasiado pronto. Vio como Laili fijaba su vista en la entrada e inmediatamente salió corriendo hasta allá, para después lanzarse a abrazar al que la había llamado

-¡Daniel!-

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Listo, volvieron a parecer los locos estos y los dejo en suspenso como siempre *tacha ambas cosas de una libreta que saca* listo. Ok, sé que al hacer esto van a empezar a tirarme tomates por dejarlo aquí y porque Laili aún no recuerda nada y por empezar a convertir a esta Laili en la otra Laili del fic "Así es mi vida ahora" pero yolo…nah, confíen en mí, esto va a mejorar. Nos leemos luego.**

**PD: Eh publicado mi primer libro en Wattpad, se llama "Entre las garras de la muerte" por si les interesa. Ya saben, mi nombre ahí es: PrincesaMorada19**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	9. Daniel vs Foxy, Félix x Mindy y navidad

**Hola a todos y a todas. *Se tapa con una sombrilla para evitar los tomates que ya empezaron a lanzar* Sé que soy alguien terrible por tardar tanto en actualizar, ¡pero no es fácil tener que encargarse de 7 historias al mismo tiempo! ¡Y eso sumándole mi libro "Entre las garras de la muerte" que ya publique en Wattpad! Y para colmo, mi imaginación está trabajando de más sin mi permiso ¡y ya se me ocurrieron 4 posibles libros más! Pero…viéndolo por el lado positivo, tendrán muchos trabajos de mi parte cuando termine todos estos así que seguirán recibiendo muchos trabajos míos por un largo tiempo. Entonces, no nos atrasemos y vayamos con el "Respondiendo reviews"**

**Simbalaika: Perdón, pero el suspenso es mi segunda especialidad, la primera es el romance.** **Muchos aquí odian a Vincent, no serás ni la primera ni la última. Si, trato de poner unas cuantas escenas más de Nala con los Toy, al igual que escenas tipo Lynda x Freddy x Toy Freddy. Colmillos dio su mejor esfuerzo, pero si las cosas se resuelven tan rápido…no habría historia. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**SHAGHOST5: Jajajaja. No, Laili aún debe esperar MUCHO si quiere recuperar se memoria, aunque…puede que no se tarde mucho si veo que todos o la mayoría lo piden. Ana nunca cambiara, es una mezcla de loca/yandere/obsesiva con Foxy y así se quedara. ¿Cuándo se salgan de control? Pues déjame decirte, que eso empezó con el final del capítulo anterior. ¿Encontraste mi libro en Wattpad? Sino avísame y te paso el link por mensaje privado. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**SoFiLeXa: Si, en el capítulo donde Laili llega al hospital deje en claro que Miranda es albina, que Mario es pelinegro esponjado y demás. Prácticamente, Laili sigue amando a Foxy…el problema es que no lo recuerda o al menos…no del todo. ¿Félix, Ana o Vincent? No pues los tres son terribles; Félix maltrata a Laili, Ana quiere separar a Foxy de Laili y Vincent quiere alejar a Foxy de su hija Laili. Colmillos is love, Colmillos is life. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Hashashin: ¡Eh vuelto! Siempre subiré nuevo capítulo de mis preciadas historias, aunque me tarde un año o incluso 3…siempre volveré con un capitulo nuevo esperando aun contar con mis queridos lectores. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Reider crpy: Gracias. Lo sé y tienes razón, pero Vincent no es la clase de padre que si la felicidad de su única hija es un animatronico pirata, aceptara eso, NO, él es el tipo de padre que quiere que su hija sea como él y así nadie podría herirla de cualquier forma. Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que ustedes me dicen que están seguros que Vincent matara a Ana, Félix, Miranda y Mario…serio billonaria; por el momento no los matara…los necesito con vida para algo a futuro. Las personas que buscan venganza contra Vincent no van tras de él porque el dolor de su muerte –por más lenta y dolorosa que sea– tarde o temprano terminaría, sin embargo, el dolor de perder a su única hija y que él no hubiera podido hacer nada…ese es un dolor que tortura y mata aun estando vivo. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Jazminjo: Poco a poco Vincent va logrando su objetivo. ¡Traigan todo lo que puedan! Que Vincent y estos 3 harán hasta lo imposible para lograr corromper/lastimar a Laili. La verdad no sé si los murciélagos se puedan mezclar, pero el "Murciélago fantasma" y el "Murciélago vampiro" siempre fueron mis dos especies favoritas y por eso las convine. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**YandereYuuki: Tú lo has dicho. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Lola Fernández: Si, no eres la única que piensa así. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**ShadowKing1992: Maniacos…me gusta esa la palabra, ahora los describiré así en la historia, gracias. Que puedo decirte…el suspenso es una de mis especialidades. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Larry273-05: Gracias. Sí, es algo que comparten como padre e hija. En defensa de ambos ninguno de ustedes tenia confirmado en HTMRC que Vincent y Laili eran familia, mucho menos que eran padre e hija; Laili lo único que saco de Vincent fue el ponerse como desquiciada cuando está furiosa y el enorme gusto por el color morado. Lo siento, pero creo que no podre agregar a Larry, ya hay demasiados OC´s. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Ladeth Van Gohg: Lo siento…pero no prometo nada. Mi vida no para de complicarse…pero mientras sea por mis historias no es complicación, es solo tiempo mal organizado. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Algebra12: No es mala idea. ¿Sabes? Tengo una duda desde hace mucho… ¿Cómo escogiste tu nombre de "Algebra12"? No se…solo tengo curiosidad. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Angelica Cullen Vulturi: Wow, gracias porque a pesar de todo dejaste review. Lamento decirte que Puppet ya conoce a Asesina, pero tal y como escribiste, Asesina siempre que puede intentar morderlo lo hace. Si por mí fuera actualizo cada semana, pero mi mamá se enoja conmigo porque siempre estoy en las nubes y todo eso. Gracias y sobre Angelica…perdón pero ya no puedo poner más OC´s. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**ANTIALPHAS H: Sip, hay un Liell aquí y puede que un día se encuentren al igual que puede que no; también esta Leila, tengo pensado en algún capitulo –no sé si lejano o cercano– hacer un rápido cameo de ella aquí, aparte de que ella vive en Ohio mientras que Laili en Utah. Sé que el lanzamiento de chuchillos NO es algo fácil, sino hasta yo podría hacerlo, pero algo que pasa "fuera de historia" es que Vincent le enseña a Laili eso mismo, esa es una de las similitudes con "Así es mi vida ahora". Sip, Laili era…es tan inocente que ni siquiera a Félix ha odiado. Y ya entiendo de que hablabas que iba a suceder…lo lei en tu one-shot "El contrato", de una vez te digo…otra vez, que tienes mi apoyo incondicional en tus planes. Vincent odia a los niños porque todos –contrario a el– tuvieron una infancia feliz que el no puedo tener. ¿Annabel? Solo se llama Ana, con tal de tener a Foxy es capaz de fingir ser la persona que más odia. Ok, se nota que quieren ver muertos a ese grupo de maniacos–imbéciles ¡bien, hare que Vincent acabe con ellos! Pero después. En serio, creo que te has vuelto medio poeta…y me gustan tus citas de muerte, guerra y lo que avecina. Siempre contaras conmigo, mi buen amigo. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Nuvil Angela: Tranquila, tampoco es que yo pueda actualizar con velocidad. Si, veo que me encontraste, me alegra tener a otra amiga ahí de fanfiction ahí. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Misery680: Gracias y por fin se te ira el suspenso…por un momento. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Glaceon Akuma: Auch. Mi mamá tampoco querrá ver la película, pero ella no se quedaría afuera ¡ella no nos llevaría! Tendría que ir con mi papá. Recupérate pronto (capaz ya estas mejor y yo aun así poniendo esto XD) Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Jorch2007 Random: Muchas gracias. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Comet Galaxy: Más o menos. Es muy probable (100% probable) que necesite ese psicólogo. Perdón por tardar, disfruta el capítulo.**

**Guest: Gomen, es que también tengo que encargarme de mis libros en Wattpad y eso con la escuela (cuando aún no eran vacaciones) mi hermana que siempre me sigue, mi mamá que se enoja si me ve escribir, mi primo que parece de 15 pero tiene 7 y demás. Gracias, yo amo escribir…pero mi mamá que tiene la idea de que primero es la tarea y cuando la termino no tengo inspiración para escribir o ya tengo sueño. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Ychu: ¡Hola! Ya te extrañaba y no sabes cuánto. Si, puse el relleno porque quería hacer esperar un poco más la trama y así que el fic dure al menos un poquito más. Valla, si te sorprendió mucho, dato útil: se llama Daniel, no David. Gracias por seguirme en Wattpad, te lo agradezco *la abraza*. Entendido y anotado. Quiero 2. Disfruta el capítulo.**

…**y ese ha sido el "respondiendo reviews" capaz algunos nada más leyeron sus respuestas y se fueron a leer así que de una vez ya sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 9. Daniel vs Foxy, Félix x Mindy y dulce navidad

Laili abrazaba a Daniel con tanto amor que se notaba que había olvidado totalmente que ella había terminado con él. Daniel aprovecho ese momento y le lanzo una mirada de superioridad y burla a Foxy el cual sin dejar de narrar su historia le lanzaba una mirada llena de odio y con ganas de matarlo. Mientras tanto, Lynda veía la escena atónita, hace apenas un segundo su prima estaba escuchando con admiración recuperada a Foxy y al siguiente se aferraba en un abrazo a su ex-novio; Mindy solo veía todo con frustración, cuando las cosas parecían empezar a volver a su lugar ¡tenía que venir Félix para arruinar todo!

-Mindy, vimos que corrías muy desesperada ¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Jeremi que venía con los demás. Mindy solo atino a señalar la entrada y cuando voltearon casi les da un tic nervioso por tal escena –no es posible-

-¿Cómo paso esto?- pregunto Melissa con el ceño fruncido

-Félix vino y dijo que si aceptaba ser su novia otra vez dejarían en paz a Laili, me negué y llamaron a Daniel para que empeore las cosas-

-Hasta aquí, yo no aguanto más ¡de aquí nadie sale hasta que yo les dé una paliza a todos ellos!- sentencio Nala yendo directo a _Prize Corner _que ahí seguían los maniacos ex-amigos de Mindy

-Espera, si les haces algo solo les avivas el fuego- menciono la pelinegra

-¿Y qué esperas que hagamos entonces?- pregunto la ojiverde molesta

Mindy volteo hacia Laili y Daniel que ahora estaba en una mesa mientras su ex-amigo jugaba con el cabello de la menor. Vio a Foxy que al mismo tiempo que se cerraban sus cortinas se veía como sus ojos pasaban a negros con un pequeño punto blanco. No le gustaba que Laili y Foxy estuvieran separados, pero sabía que Félix no detendría nada de eso hasta que tuviera lo que quería, suspiro derrotada y miro con tristeza a sus amigos…

-Ustedes nada…pero yo hare algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir-

Y sin decir más se fue en dirección a _Prize Corner_ dejando confundidos y preocupados a los demás.

**En **_**Prize Corner**_

Puppet tenía una pelea de miradas con Félix, ambos asesinándose con la mirada mutuamente mientras Mario apoyaba a su amigo y Miranda lo hacía dándole poca importancia al mismo tiempo que se ponía rubor. ¿Cómo es que llegaron a esta situación? En parte, empezó por a quien amaba más la pelinegra y luego a quien amaba más ella…

**Flashback**

Tan pronto Mindy se fue corriendo, Félix juntos a sus dos amigos se rieron con cinismo.

-Como me gustaría ver la cara de Mindy cuando vea que Daniel está aquí- menciono Mario sin poder dejar de reír

-¿De Mindy? Lo que yo quisiera ver es la cara de tonta enamorada que pondrá Laila, jajajaja- dijo Miranda hasta el punto de empezar a llorar de la risa

-Jajajaja, si y lo mejor de todo esto es que Mindy volverá a ser mi novia-

-Claro que no- hablo Puppet cruzado de brazos –porque Mindy ya es mi novia, ella te dejo y ahora está conmigo-

-Tal vez este contigo, pero dudo que a sus padres les guste la idea de que su única hija salga con un títere- dijo el castaño con superioridad

-Ja, en eso gano yo porque Leonardo y Charlotte ya me conocen y están más que felices de que Mindy este conmigo…y no contigo-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grito sin poder creerlo

-Miri, se te está escurriendo el maquillaje- aviso Mario al ver como el rímel de su amiga se resbalaba por las lágrimas de risa

-¡Ay no!- chillo la peliblanca dejando de reír para rápidamente sacar un pañuelo y empezar a limpiarse

-Mindy ya me presento a sus padres y me adoraron- respondió Puppet con una sonrisa victoriosa

-¿Pero cómo? Si tuve que hacer un sinfín de cosas para que me aceptaran-

-En realidad, Mindy me conto que nunca te aceptaron, solo te toleraban porque veían a Mindy feliz-

El ego de Félix moría cada segundo más, pero no se rindió y siguió…

-Pues…pues… ¡Mindy me ha amado más a mí!-

-Jajajaja, ¿te dejo por mí y todavía piensas que te ha amado más? sabía que eres patético, pero ahora veo que eres aun peor que eso Jajajajaja-

-Pero…pero… ¡yo la eh besado mejor!-

-Ja, claro que no- contraataco el títere

-No sé por qué te preocupa tanto el maquillaje Miri, te ves bien sin el - comento Mario

-Dah, obvio que me veo bien sin maquillaje Mario, por eso mismo, si cuando no me maquillo me veo bien con maquillaje me veo aún mejor- contesto Miranda sin dejar de ponerse rímel

-¡Mindy y yo siempre nos besábamos!- grito colérico

-Y ahora ella lo hace conmigo…y la beso mucho mejor de lo que tú lo hacías-

-Ohh, amigo ¿oíste lo que te dijo?- menciono el pelinegro rizado

-Claro que lo escuche y no le voy a dar el gusto de humillarme- le murmuro en respuesta a su mejor amigo -¡pues Mindy un día fue capaz de robar las respuestas de los exámenes por mí!-

Puppet solo lo veía con seriedad y arqueando una ceja…o al menos eso parecía -¿en serio eres tan tonto que ella tenía que robar las respuestas para ti? Eso no es que te amara, es que te tenía pena-

**(¡Turn down for what! XD)**

-¡Turn down for What! - Dijeron Mario y Miranda con una sonrisa divertida cada uno sin importarles que su líder y amigo los asesinaba con la mirada

-Cállense, y tú, dime una sola cosa que Mindy allá hecho por ti para demostrar que te ama-

-¿Por dónde comenzar? Tiene mi peluche desde que nació; cuando me vio por primera vez no me temió; me presento a sus papás; se preocupa porque mi música nunca deje de sonar; si ve que estoy mal me abraza y me besa; por san Valentín mintió diciendo que yo tenía un problema técnico para que ella pasara todo el día conmigo sin interrupciones y otro día…-

-¡Esta bien ya entendí!- Félix ya estaba furico, no podía creer que su preciada Mindy amara más a ese títere de lo que lo había amado a él, al parecer Puppet le había ganado…

Hasta que…

Félix sonrió con malicia al encontrar algo para vencer el ego de su rival

-Supongo que ella también ha bailado un poco de ballet para ti- al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la marioneta su sonrisa solo aumento -¿Mindy nunca ha bailado ballet para ti? Porque siempre lo hacía cuando yo se lo pedía, baila genial y me encantaba mucho más cuando se tomaba la molestia de ponerse su ropa de ballet, eso demuestra que me ha amado más a mi…que a ti, títere-

-¡Turn down for What!- volvieron a gritar los otros dos ahora haciendo que incluso Miranda despegara su vista del espejo

En ese momento Puppet y Félix empezaron una batalla de miradas, se veían uno queriendo matar al otro con la mirada, por desgracia para Félix…Puppet ya estaba prácticamente muerto así que no podía hacer nada

Mario animaba a su amigo mientras su amiga albina regresaba su vista al espejo y volvía a su tarea de ponerse rubor

**Fin del flashback**

Y así fue como había sucedido todo. Pocos segundos después, Mindy entro a _Prize Corner _cabizbaja, pero al ver a su novio y a su ex-novio lanzándose miradas de muerte carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención, lo cual logro.

-¿Mindy, que paso?- inquirió Puppet preocupado al ver a su novia así, rápidamente ella corrió a abrazarlo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llorar un poco

-¿Mindy?-

-Valla, valla, tal parece que ya viste nuestra sorpresa, Mindy- hablo Félix con superioridad –y si no aceptas volver a ser mía…haremos que Daniel juegue un poco con Laili para que después le rompa el corazón-

-Y sabiendo cómo es la Laili que amábamos torturar, ella no lo soportara y tanto su cordura como su corazón…se romperán- agrego Miranda una vez dio por terminada su sesión de maquillaje y simulando un corazón roto con sus manos

-Y todo por tu culpa Mindy, pero que egoísta eres…como en los viejos tiempos- siguió el peli rizado

-La estabilidad amorosa de tu amiga depende de si decides ser mi novia...o no- finalizo Félix

Mindy seguía llorando, sabía que el sería capaz de todo lo que dijo y más. Sintió como su amado novio la alzaba en brazos para luego besarle la frente con ternura, esa era una de las muchas cosas por las que lo amaba…

Como lo extrañaría

-Lo siento mucho, amor…pero tengo que volver a ser la novia de Félix- dijo ella con un pequeño hilo de voz

A Puppet se le rompió su robótico corazón al escuchar eso, pero sabía que Mindy lo hacía para proteger a su mejor amiga; con un inmenso dolor bajo a su…ahora ex-novia, no sin antes ambos darse un tierno y dulce beso de despedida. Mindy camino cabizbaja hacia Félix pero también dedicándole una mirada que aterraría a cualquiera.

-Bien Félix…vuelvo a ser tu novia- murmuro con odio más que notable

-¡Sí!- gritaron los tres con victoria

-Oh, será tan genial volver a tener a mi mejor amiga- chillo Miranda al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Mindy

-Es bueno volver a tenerte con nosotros- le dijo Mario

-Créeme Mindy…no te arrepentirás de volver conmigo- menciono Félix

-Ya lo hago- respondió ella con fastidio

Félix junto con Mario y Miranda se dirigían a la salida y Mindy no tenia de otra más que ir tras de ellos; volteo mirando con tristeza a Puppet el cual solo le contesto con un…

-Te amo-

-Yo también- dijo Mindy resistiendo el volver a llorar –solo será hasta que Laili recuerde lo suficiente-

Mindy corrió hasta donde estaban los otros y Puppet sin nada más que hacer regreso a su caja.

**En el **_**Show Stage 1**_

Todos estaban intentando alejar a Laili de Daniel, pero ella solo se mantenía apegada su ex-novio. En eso vieron como Mindy venia tomada de la mano con Félix, dejándolos con la boca abierta. Laili al verlos solo atino a abrazarse a Daniel con más fuerza.

-Llévensela- le susurro Mindy a Nala

Ella entendió inmediatamente y después de decirles a todos los demás, lograron convencer a Laili para que regresara a su casa.

La pizzería empezó a vaciarse poco a poco ya que las personas solían regresar a sus trabajos, normalmente la pizzería permanecía vacía casi 5 minutos para después volver a llenarse.

-Ya cumplí mi parte del trato Félix, ahora que Daniel le diga a Laili que se va de viaje por unos meses-

-Lo siento Mindy, pero el trato fue que si aceptabas NO torturaríamos a Laili, pero nunca dijimos que yo me alejaría de ella- contesto Daniel

-¡Son unos tramposos!- grito muy enojada, sin embargo, no tardo en tranquilizarse y dar una sonrisa confiada –ahora tendrás que pagar las consecuencias-

-Ja ¿contigo?-

-No, con el celoso y posesivo novio de Laili- respondió Mindy ensanchando su sonrisa

De un momento a otro Daniel sintió como alguien lo alzaba por atrás y lo siguiente que vio fue a Foxy mirándolo con ira.

-Escucha grumete de quinta, esa sirena es MÍA y nadie me la va a quitar-

-Pues lo siento pirata falso, pero por lo que veo Laili prefiere estar conmigo- respondió con sorna

Foxy alzo su garfio muy amenazante pero rápidamente lo bajo, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Créeme que con gusto te metería a ti y tus amigos en un solo traje a todos para que se pudrieran de una vez…pero no necesito más dificultades con mi marinera-

-Tranquilo Foxy, solo tienes que esperar a que Laili recuerde que termino con este inútil-

-Y hasta que ese momento llegue…ni siquiera se te ocurra tocarla- dicho esto lo soltó y regreso a su cueva ya que la gente estaba volviendo a llegar

-Ya sabes lo que no debes hacer- dijo ella con burla

-Cállate Mindy- le dijo el moreno con fastidio y miedo bien disimulado

-Y lo mismo va para ti Félix, no hagas enojar a Puppet, tan pronto Laili recuerde que ya no les teme…tu y yo volvemos a terminar-

Los cuatro restantes empezaron a reírse a carcajadas al mismo tiempo que salían del local y se dirigían a un callejón que estaba al lado.

-¿Por qué se ríen?-

-Hay Darky, ¿crees que no pensamos en eso antes?- hablo Miranda llamándola por su antiguo apodo

-Como sabíamos que la torpe recuperaría la memoria tarde o temprano teníamos que idear un plan, pero encontramos a alguien que se encargue de que esos recuerdos…nunca vuelvan- explico Mario

-¿Y a quién?- inquirió nerviosa

-A mí- murmuro una voz femenina que Mindy conocía de sobra

De entre las sombras del callejón salió una chica abrazando un peluche de Foxy y un inconfundible cabello teñido de rojo

-Hola Mindy, parece que ahora tú y yo somos del mismo equipo- dijo Ana con una sonrisa terrorífica –yo me encargare de que Laili nunca recuerde que esta con MI Foxy…y así, Félix te tiene a ti, Daniel a Laili y yo a ese lindo pirata-

Los cuatro continuaron riendo como verdaderos dementes dejando preocupada a Mindy de lo que la loca y yandere de Ana junto a los locos que tenia de ex-amigos podrían hacerle a Laili.

**Un rato después **

**En casa de Mindy**

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron todos sin poder creer lo que oían

Mindy estaba recostada en su cama con Asesina durmiendo sobre su estómago y abrazando el peluche de Puppet con fuerza.

-Como lo oyen, ya lo tienen todo planeado, no hay que perder de vista a Laili en ningún momento, no olvidemos que casi la mata en más de una ocasión-

-Es cierto, de no ser porque yo llegue la primera vez que lo intento, Laili no estaría aquí- hablo Melissa

-Es cierto- contesto Jeremi

-¡Tenemos que hacer que ella recupere la memoria pero ya!- sentencio Lynda

-Es tan triste que esto pase cunado está muy cerca la fecha de que Laili cumpla un año como guardia- dijo Lizzy

-¿Recuerdan la navidad anterior?- pregunto Xero

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Ese fue el día en que conocí a Puppet- murmuro la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa

-¡Esperen! ¡Tengo una idea!- grito Lizzy

-¿Y ahora que es Lizzy?- pregunto Zero

-La navidad pasada Mindy ya estaba con nosotros, sin mencionar que lo pasamos en la pizzería, si hacemos lo mismo este año lograremos que Laili recuerde al menos un poco-

-¿Sabes? No es mala idea- comento Melissa

-Pero no solo hay que hacer lo mismo del año pasado, también tenemos que lograr que Laili se acerque a Foxy- opino Nala

-Cierto, y por cierto ¿Cómo fue que Laili se acercó a Foxy si le tenía miedo?- dijo Xero

-No lo sé…pero Laili tiene una cicatriz en su brazo que según ella Foxy le hizo en su primera noche- conto Lynda

-Está bien, entonces está decidido-

**Con Laili**

La pequeña niña de morado se estaba acomodando su moño mientras acariciaba a Colmillos; su tío le había dicho que le tenía un regalo de navidad adelantado y que estuviera lista. Colmillos alzo el vuelo y tomo el peluche de Foxy que yacía tirado en el piso, empezó a morderlo hasta que Laili vio lo que hacía y se lo quito.

-¡Colmillos malo! ¿Cuántas veces te eh dicho que ya no fastidies a Foxy?...espera ¿Cuándo te eh dicho eso?-

**Pov Laili**

Esto es muy confuso. ¿Cuándo le eh dicho a Colmillos eso? ¿Qué deje de fastidiar a Foxy? No tiene sentido, es decir, no le tengo ningún cariño además del que le tenía cuando era más pequeña… ¿o no? Creo que solo me estoy confundiendo yo misma.

-Ven Colmillos, es hora de tu comida-

Me acerque a un pequeño refri que tengo en mi cuarto en el cual siempre tengo la comida de Colmillos, después de servir su comida, me fije que había algo bajo mi cama: era una caja de zapatos. La abrí y vi varias cosas que no reconocí, tome un parche que raramente se me hacía familia, pero cuando estaba por ponérmelo…

**Fin Pov Laili**

**Pov Normal**

-Listo princesa morada, vámonos- dijo Vincent

-Ya voy tío- respondió guardando la caja

Ambos se dirigieron al auto del mayor y después de que este avisara a su hermano y a Lizbeth que no tardaban se fueron. Vincent vio cómo su hija veía aburrida por la ventana, así que de los asientos de atrás tomo un álbum de fotos y se lo dio.

-¿Qué es esto tío?-

-Ábrelo-

Laili un poco extrañada le hizo caso y rio levemente al ver las fotos

-Tío, tenías el cabello morado-

-Sí, me lo teñí cuando tenía 14, pero tuve que volvérmelo a pintar de café cuando cumplí los 20-

-Siempre eh querido pintarme el cabello de morado, pero mamá y papá siempre me dicen que no-

-Bueno, pues hoy la respuesta es si-

-¿A qué te refieres, tío?-

-Que tu regalo, es que te van teñir un mechón de color morado-

-Wow, gracias tío-

-No hay de que princesa morada-

-No se lo digas a mis papás pero…seria genial que tú fueras mi papá-

-¿No quieres a Luis?- pregunto con algo de esperanza

-Claro que lo quiero, pero casi no me parezca en nada a él, tengo más similitud contigo-

-Si…tienes razón Laili, igual seria genial que tú fueras mi hija-

-Y hablando de eso, sé que odias a los niños pero… ¿nunca pensaste en ser padre?-

-¿Sabes? Hace 16 años, tuve la oportunidad de serlo-

-Al parecer no aceptaste-

-…no, pero me hubiera gustado mucho, perdí a dos personas muy especiales-

-Lo siento, tío-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por preguntar-

-Tranquila Laili, pero ahora en lo que debemos concentrarnos es en tu regalo-

-¡Sí!-

Vincent se sentía mal por tener que ocultarle a Laili la verdad, pero esa era la única forma de que él estuviera cerca de su hija y de Lizbeth, sin embargo, pensaba que ya se acercaba la hora de decirle a su querida princesa morada toda la verdad.

**Un rato después**

-¡Mamá, papá, miren lo que mi tío me regalo!- grito Laili muy contenta al mismo tiempo que entraba a su casa

Luis y Lizbeth salieron de la cocina para después mirar sorprendidos a su hija.

Ahora ella venía con un mechón teñido de morado acompañando a su moño del mismo color.

-Laili… ¿que…paso?- pregunto Lizbeth

-Mi tío me llevo a que me pintaran este mechón, ¿se ve bien, no?-

Ambos adultos vieron con enfado a Vincent el cual solo le restó importancia al asunto, el solo quería convivir con Laili haciendo cosas que sabía que Luis no la dejaba hacer, pintarse el cabello por ejemplo.

-Laili, ¿Por qué no vas a comprarte algo a la tienda? Tenemos que hablar con tu tío- dijo Luis tendiéndole a su sobrina un billete de cien dólares

-Claro papi, vuelvo pronto-

-¡Pero no vayas a más de 50 metros!- gritaron los tres a lo que Laili los miro confundida –por seguridad-

-O…ok- y sin más Laili salió directo a la tienda

Sin embargo, cuando iba a mitad de la calle un auto pasó muy cerca de ella casi atropellándola. Laili retrocedió asustada, de la nada sintió un agudo dolor de cabeza, era tan fuerte que llego a caer de rodillas…

**Flashback**

_-¡Laili espera, no corras en la calle!- ambos salieron para detener a Laili_

_Pero Laili no los oyó, y justo cuando estaba cruzando la calle…_

_**¡Crush!**_

**Fin del flashback**

-Ahhh- grito Laili una vez que el dolor seso

Había recordado un poco lo que paso antes de que la atropellaran. Retrocedió y corrió hasta llegar a su cuarto y encerrarse. Se sentó en su puff y Colmillos llego a ver que le pasaba.

-Colmillos, recordé el momento en que me atropellaron, fue horrible…si no hubiera corrido ahora mismo tendría todos mis recuerdos, pero… ¿Por qué corría y adonde?- Laili miro a los ojos a su amigo solo para negar –lo sabré tarde o temprano, que gracioso, acabo de recordar algo pero no sé ni que día es-

Laili tomo su IPod y salto apenas vio la fecha que era para después ir corriendo hasta su computadora de escritorio.

-Colmillos, no puedo creer esto ¡es 23 de diciembre! ¡Mañana es noche buena y no eh hecho mi carta!-

La pequeña niña de morado empezó a teclear sin control, todo con su leal amigo posado en su cabeza. Una vez que termino de escribir, presiono imprimir y espero su carta.

-Qué bueno que termine a tiempo esto, además, no pido mucho…solo esencial-

La carta de Laili decía:

_Querido Santa, me gustaría este año tener:_

_-Un dron_

_-Las tres películas de Transformers_

_-Una PlayStation 4_

_-Una Xbox ONE_

_-Una Xbox 360_

_Santa toma en cuenta que los pedí en el orden de importancia_

_Gracias, feliz navidad_

_PD: Si solo puedes traer algo…que sea el dron…pero si se puede también las películas_

-Sigo sin poder creer que Asesina allá roto mis consolas…un momento ¿Asesina?...no he visto a Asesina desde que tenía 10 años…¡y en ese entonces aun ni salía del huevo!...como sea, mejor voy a dejar mi carta en el árbol-

Lo que Laili no sabía, era que poco a poco y muy disimuladamente…recordaba pequeños datos que serían de importancia muy pronto

**25 de diciembre**

La noche buena cada quien la había pasado con su familia y a la mañana siguiente todos tuvieron lo que había pedido…excepto Laili, quien para su desgracia y sorpresa…no había recibido nada. Pero un rato después, sus amigos fueron por ella diciéndole que la llevarían a un lugar para pasar un rato.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que era a Freddy Fazbear's pizza a donde iban.

-¿Por qué venimos aquí?-

-Porque…hay alguien con quien debes pasar este día- dijo Lynda para después irse al _Show Stage 2_ junto con los demás

Laili no sabía a qué se refería, pero se sorprendió al escuchar una voz que conocía mejor que ninguna otra…

-Hola…sirena mía- se dio la vuelta y ahí esta Foxy, sin saber porque sintió como su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza –sobre…lo de la otra noche…lo siento-

-Yo…también lo siento, no…debí hablarte así, solo que me preocupe por mi tío-

-Entiendo… ¿crees poder perdonarme?- pregunto con cara de perrito abandonado

-Creo…que sí, no soy alguien rencorosa después de todo-

-Lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa

-Esta puede ser una pregunta tonta pero… ¿yo tengo algo que ver con este lugar?-

-En realidad…si- respondió con una sonrisa

-Y… ¿contigo?- pregunto apenada

-También- respondió acercándose poco a poco a ella

-¿Qué soy aquí?-

-Eres la guardia de seguridad-

-¿En serio? Porque eso es imposible, yo soy muy miedosa como para trabajar aquí-

-Pero es la verdad y has sido de los guardias que más han durado-

-¿Yo y quienes más?- la curiosidad le gano

-Tú y tus amigos-

-¿Mis amigos también trabajan aquí?- dijo sin poder creerlo

-Sí-

-Creo…que me precipite demasiado al decir que te odiaba y todo eso- eso hizo que el robótico corazón de Foxy diera un brinco de emoción –pero… ¿Por qué dijiste que mi tío me mentía?-

Foxy no sabía si decirle toda la verdad…o esperar un poco más, decidió que era hora de que Laili supiera que a quien debería odiar era a Vincent y no a él o a ellos en general, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de soltar toda la verdad…alguien los empujo ocasionando que cayeran; después de que Foxy ayudara a Laili a levantarse se dieron cuenta ahí ahora había un muérdago.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto el pícaramente

-Bueno…creo que no habrá problema, pero en la mejilla-

-Con gusto aceptare eso- respondió el con ansias

Foxy tomo a Laili de la cintura y el la alzo para que quedaran al mismo nivel y Laili se acercó y le planteo un dulce beso en la mejilla

-Feliz navidad, Foxy- dijo Laili con un leve sonrojo

-Feliz navidad, sirena mía-

La verdad podía esperar, pero ahora quería disfrutar este momento con Laili.

**En **_**Show Stage 2**_

Todos se encontraban observando a Laili y a Foxy por las cámaras de seguridad, les alegraba que al menos Laili ya no le temiera a su novio. Pero había algo que ninguno –ni siquiera los animatronicos entendían.

-¿Quién fue quien los tiro y puso el muérdago?- pregunto Nala

-Ni idea, todos estamos aquí- respondió Melissa

-Bueno…- decía Zero –hay alguien que no está-

Pero antes de que el pelirrojo terminara de hablar, todos fueron empujados uno por uno, cuando se levantaron vieron que ahora ahí también había muérdagos.

Jeremi se levantó junto con Chica y no paso mucho para que la cocinera empezara a besar al chico de bufanda. Lizzy no tardo igual nada de nada y ya se había lanzado hacia Bonnie. Nala se quedó viendo unos momentos el muérdago hasta que BonBon hablo…

-¿Y bien?- pregunto con una sonrisa de lado

-Mmm…no lo sé-

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Soy tu novio! Me besas todo el tiempo- le reclamo indignado

-Está bien, tranquilo, si tanto quieres que te bese ven acá- y sin hacerlo esperar más, Nala empezó a besar al conejo 2.0

Zero y Xero no habían podido esperar nada y al igual que Lizzy y Chica, se lanzaron a besar a su respectiva pareja. Melissa intento escapar empezar pero no contaba con que Golden la atrapara antes de que pudiera correr. Lynda veía con sorpresa el muérdago, pero la interrupción de cierto oso con sonrojo permanente la saco de sus pensamientos

-Toy Freddy ¿quieres que te bese?... ¿sabes qué?, es navidad así que lo hare, será tu regalo-

Toy Freddy no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar, la humana que le gustaba estaba a punto de besarlo. Lynda se puso en puntillas y atino a darle un corto pero dulce beso en los "labios".

-Valla Toy Freddy, no te conocíamos así- dijo Nala con diversión para después volver a su tarea de besar a Bonnie 2.0

Después de que Lynda besara a Toy Freddy –y este quedara medio atontado– se escuchó un gruñido de parte de Freddy, el cual veía con furia a su versión Toy. Pero, eso fue a segundo plano cuando Lynda logro quedar a la altura de su novio y besarlo de la manera que siempre acostumbraban…muy apasionadamente.

Mientras ellos estaban en lo suyo, una figura vestida completamente de negro los observaba desde una esquina oscura, dicha persona observo atentamente el ultimo muérdago que le quedaba y fue directo a su última parada…

**En **_**Prize Corner**_

Puppet se mantenía en su caja triste…sin Mindy; exactamente hace un año ellos se vieron por primera vez, era algo así como…"su aniversario de conocerse para después ser novios". Vio con nostalgia el teléfono de la pelinegra, así es, Mindy había olvidado que Puppet se había quedado con su teléfono escuchando música.

Al escuchar un golpe seco salió de su caja a investigar, se sorprendió al ver a alguien totalmente de negro colgando un muérdago encima de su caja, pero Puppet frunció levemente el ceño, reconocería en cualquier lugar esos ojos negros tan profundos como la noche misma y también esos zapatos de ballet…él se los había regalado…

-¿No deberías estar con tu…novio?- dijo el títere escupiendo con odio la última parte

-Nadie dijo que Félix seria realmente mi novio- respondió quitándose el pasamontañas y revelando que era Mindy

-Terminaste conmigo y volviste con el-

-Lo sé, pero no porque realmente lo ame… ¿tú crees que todo lo que hemos vivido tú y yo desde hace un año podría cambiarlo por algo tan tonto como…regresar con ese imbécil? Claro que no, amor-

Puppet sonrió ante eso, ya lo sabía…solo quería que Mindy lo dijera. Cargo a su –por el momento– ex-novia y se unieron en un tan ansiado beso.

-Feliz navidad, Puppet…te amo-

-Yo también te amo Mindy…feliz navidad-

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. ¿Quién se acuerda del especial de navidad pasado –que en ese entonces aun estábamos en HTMRC– que fue justo cuando Mindy y Puppet se vieron por primera vez? Ahhh, recuerdo que después de eso ¡como mencionaban en reviews que les encantaba la pareja! Buenos tiempos; por eso…ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de *redobles* ¡darle un nombre a la pareja! Por el momento es solamente MindyxPuppet, pero uno de ustedes podrá darme… ¡el nombre oficial de la pareja!**

**Tiempo límite: hasta que se publique el siguiente capítulo (en resumen, tienen como uno o dos meses, tal vez tres XD)**

**¡Feliz navidad a todos! Este es mi regalo para ustedes, ahora me tengo que ir a actualizar los demás fics, Dioh mío. Ok, nos leemos luego.**

**PD: En tu review escribe "Amo el MindyxPuppet" si te gusto que pusiera un poco más de estos dos y también "¡Milagro!" si te gusto que por fin allá dado un "final feliz" al capítulo en lugar de uno trágico o suspensivo.**

**PD2: Aunque no me lo crean…estoy por comenzar un canal en YouTube donde quiero subir gameplays, blogs y todo eso…pero por desgracia me faltan unas que otras cosas para empezar los gameplays, por lo que por el momento serán solo blogs cortitos, subiré un video –bien chafa y conmigo nerviosa nivel Dios– donde avisare lo que acabo de hacer "un canal donde próximamente habrá lo antes mencionado" búsquenme como "MoriEIPB" (de una vez les pido perdón, estaba tan nerviosa y todo eso que no sabía ni que decir o si me empezarían a hacer bullyng escrito por tan mal video DX)**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo y feliz navidad!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	10. Más sorpresas y más revelaciones

**Hola a todos y a todas. Extrañe mucho publicar aquí en mi historia principal espero que aun tenga lectores. Bueno, volvamos al legendario "Respondiendo reviews" (como extrañaba "decir" eso)**

**Simbalaika: Sip, pero si lo hacías. Ja buena elección. El Foxy x Laili aun tomara un tiempo en volver por mientras estará el horrible Daniel x Laili. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Mercenary Hashashin: Muchas gracias. Aww, muchas gracias espero que aun te interese leer mi fic. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Luna Kagamine: No te preocupes, yo tarde mucho más en volver. Laili y Foxy ya no tienen tensión entre ellos pero aun no volverán. Si, ellos son de los personajes más odiados. ¡Y que viva el Mindy x Puppet! Muy buenos nombres, los tomare en cuenta. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Zero and Xero: Bueno, de vez en cuando hay que dejar un poco el suspenso y poner la felicidad…pero no más tantito. ¿Ustedes ven a Evetty? ¡Abrásenme! *los abraza*. Buen nombre, va a la lista. Disfruten el capítulo.**

**Marian-danny-chan: Va directo a la lista. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**ShadowKing1992: Perdóname pero para que recuerde aún falta tiempo. Siempre intento que resulte así. Son los ex-amigos de Mindy no de Laili y…bueno si los llevan habitualmente al doctor pero ese ya es otro tema. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Algebra12: ¿Usar a Asesina? Muy buena idea, gracias. Es que Laili aún es muy inocente sobre todo ahora que volvió a ser la misma asustadiza de antes. Fue un "error de botón" pero si sé que son 4 y está en proceso la 5. Mi materia favorita igual era matemática pero en la secundaria, ahorita en la prepa estoy entre Lectura y Software. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**SoFiLeXa: Félix siempre ha sido así, no le importa si la única chica que ha amado sufra con tal de tenerla con él. Sí, tengo un libro en Wattpad que habla justo sobre eso realmente. Qué bueno que te gusto, disfruta el capítulo.**

**Larry273-05: Muchas gracias te lo agradezco. Todos odiamos a Anna pero ahora tiene una gran ventaja. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Misery680: Aquí veremos que piensa Vincent de todas las amistades y no amistades de su querida hija. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**65478 Ladeth: Y paso un milenio de espera. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Comet Galaxy: Si, a todos nos gusta el MindyxPuppet que bonita pareja. Laili recuperar la memoria ah sí…NUNCA, nah mentira en un tiempecito más. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Angelica Cullen Vulturi: Lo sabía. Aún no saben lo que le espera a esos tontos por parte de Vincent. ¿Cuánto falta para que Laili recupere la memoria? Solo hay una respuesta…indefinida. Yuju, una galleta. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Dav1d: Hola, aun no hay nada en mi canal, todo por un problema con mi IPod a la hora de subirlos. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Jorch2007 Random: Si, intente dar aunque sea un poco de risa al asunto, no fue mucho pero algo es mejor que nada. ¿En serio? Tal vez soy muy obvia. Si, aunque no lo creas esto que Laili allá recordado fue un milagro porque le costara mucho más de lo que te imagines. Qué bueno que te gusto esa parte, me esforcé para que quedara bien. ¿Quién no ama el MindyxPuppet? Mi canal de YouTube aun va a comenzar pero muchas gracias. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Luna nueva 1499: Pues muchas gracias y eso que todo esto salió de una pequeña idea. Qué bueno que también te gusto ese capítulo, fue cuando los demás conocieron a sus respectivas parejas. Bueno, el cumpleaños de Laili fue inspirado en cuando cumplí 15 años y no lo pase muy bien pero al menos le di un final más bonito a esta niña que sueña y vive con el morado. ¡Sí! Laili es hija de Vincent el hombre morado… ¿ahora su color favorito tiene sentido, no? La espera se ha acabado, disfruta el capítulo.**

**Azasin: Gracias a ti por leerlas todas, te lo agradezco mucho. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**ANTIALPHAS H: No te preocupes yo sí que me tarde DEMASIADO en actualizar y eso no tiene perdón. Si, ya incluso estoy considerando que tienen algún problema ya sea familiar o que simplemente intentan llamar la atención. La verdad es que Félix empezó con Mindy porque le atraía, luego si se enamoró de ella y ahora que no la tiene se dio cuenta que cuanto la amaba…pero ahora no le importa si es feliz o no la quiere solo para ella y Daniel…él es un tonto que no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que lo perdió. Vas por buen camino pero no todo será así de fácil y aquí entre nos hace poco se me ocurrió algo que puede hacer que Laili no termine con Foxy, pero…aun lo estoy checando. Mindy es 100% creación mía ¡yupi! Auch, eso sí que es sádico… ¡y me encanta! ¿Me creerías si te digo que hice una historia muy sádica como tarea para la escuela? era un trabajo en equipo y yo hice la historia y a los demás les gusto. Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho saber que esta historia es muy importante para ti. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Giully-neko17: Ola ke ase, si FNAF es genial ¿a quién podría no gustarle? Lo admito a mí también me encanta el LizbethxVincent. Te entiendo, cuando lei "Ladrona de libros" tuve que procesar cuando lei que *spoiler* y llore y llore y llore como no te imaginas. Si también veo a German él es un clásico de los buenos. 1) Si me encanta el anime 2) Veo a rubius y forme parte (de alguna manera) del especial de 10, 000,000 de criaturitas y no solo conozco One piece FUE Y ES MI INFANCIA. Ahora falta que tú me digas que te gusta el yaoi. Disfruta el capítulo.**

…**y hasta ahí todo. Lo más probable es que -otra vez- no hayan leído nada de lo de arriba y hayan ido directamente al capítulo. Por cierto, el nombre oficial de la pareja MindyxPuppet será anunciado hasta el final y ahora ya sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 10. Más sorpresas y más revelaciones

La navidad pasó con tranquilidad y la pizzería cerro hasta el 2 de enero. Un año nuevo comenzaba y varias posibilidades para acabar con la relación de Laili y Foxy surgían en las -se cree que inestables- mentes de Félix, Mario, Miranda, Daniel y Ana. Ahora mismo los cuatro primeros junto con la pelinegra (Mindy) llegaban a casa de la pelirroja desquiciada.

– ¿Por qué tengo que venir yo también? – se quejó Mindy

–Para vigilarte, quien sabe si mientras no te veo me engañes con ese títere de pacotilla.

– ¿Engañarte? ¡Yo ni siquiera te amo!

–De nada te sirve negarlo, Darky. Aún recuerdo cuando me llamabas cada 5 minutos para decirme que me amabas.

– ¡Tenia 12 años y fui tan ingenua para dejarme llevar por tu popularidad!

La "discusión de pareja" iba a seguir pero a tiempo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico como de 20 años. Cuando iba a preguntarles que querían cierta pelirroja lo tiro al suelo.

–Son mis amigos Charlie, déjalos pasar.

El chico -ahora conocido como Charlie- la empujo quitándosela de encima y regresando a la mesa del comedor donde tomo un libro de cálculo diferencial y supusieron que estaba estudiando. Ana -literalmente- los empujo hasta su cuarto y lo primero que los cinco vieron se puede describir con una sola palabra…

…Foxy.

–Oye, se nota que te gusta este pirata– menciono Miranda con algo de inseguridad

–Es que Foxy es el único que ha podido navegar en mi corazón de manera tan profunda… ¡Y por eso se lo arrancare a cualquier tipeja que me lo quiera arrebatar!

Sin saber de dónde, Ana tomo un cuchillo y lo lanzo a una foto de Laili que estaba tachada y rayada.

–Y también se nota que odias a Laili tanto o más que nosotros– menciono Félix

– ¿Lo dudaron?

–Y ahora lo comprobamos.

Ana se tumbo es su cama y saco una libreta roja forrada hasta el tope con imágenes de su inalcanzable amor platónico. Los demás se sentaron en varios puffs que la loca ya había traído y acomodado con anterioridad. Ya estaban listos para empezar con la reunión sobre cómo acabar con Laili.

–Yo no me quedare aquí sentada escuchando como planean matar a mi amiga.

–Aish, nadie dijo nada de matarla– comento Miranda al mismo tiempo que nuevamente se ponía rubor

–Bueno…– Ana miro como en una hoja se leía "Planes para matar a la torpe" acompañado de muchos dibujos de como ella quería acabar con la vida de la castaña.

Mindy saco sus cascos y una vez que se los coloco puso su lista de reproducción que comenzó con _Discord _a todo volumen – ¡Avísenme cuando terminen!

–Así ha sido siempre– la defendió Mario

–Sí.

Félix la miraba como solo un chico segado y loco por amor puede. Intento palparle a su "novia" la cabeza como sabía que a ella le gustaba pero esta solo le dio un manotazo y se concentró en su música.

–Como sea, sigamos con esto rápido que hoy tengo que volver a casa temprano, tengo una cita en el salón de belleza muy importante– presumió la peliblanca.

–Oh ¿Ya te pondrán las extensiones?

– ¡Mario!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

– ¿Por qué no puedo salir? – inquirió Laili

–Te puedes refriar, princesa morada.

Laili junto a Colmillos veía como su tío Vincent cerraba sus ventanas con un seguro nuevo mucho más resistente e incluso se aseguraba de cerrar muy bien las cortinas. Desde ya hace varios días sus papás y su tío se empezaron a comportar de una manera muy extraña e incluso sospechosa hasta el punto de no permitirle salir poniendo excusas como que ya era muy tarde o que hacía mucho frio o que tenía que recoger su cuarto aunque este estuviera totalmente limpio o simplemente la dejaban todo el día frente a la computadora con tal de que no saliera de la casa. Ahora los tres iban a salir y Laili tenía prohibido salir.

–Recuerda, haz lo que quieras, come lo que quieras pero no salgas y no le abras la puerta a nadie y si alguien se mete a la casa…aquí está tu cuchillo.

– ¿En serio, tío?

–Vamos, eres mi hi…mi sobrina, manejar este tipo de cosas lo llevas prácticamente en la sangre.

– ¿Pero debo matar a cualquiera que entre a la casa y que no sea ninguno de ustedes?

–Así es.

– ¿El cartero?

–Mátalo.

– ¿Algún vendedor ambulante?

–Mátalo.

– ¿Un gato?

–Mátalo.

– ¿Los vecinos?

– ¿El de al lado o los padre de Mindy?

– ¡¿Mindy vive al lado?!

–Mejor olvídalo y mátalos a todos.

–Tío ¿y si son mis amigos?

–Mucho mejor, la verdad ninguno de tus amigos me cae bien, son muy mala influencia para ti.

–Jajá ¿y qué hay de ti?

–Soy tu tío así que puedo malcriarte todo lo que quiera. Bueno es hora de irnos. Cuídate princesa morada, volveremos en unas horas.

Vincent le planteo un beso en la frente a su hija y salió de ahí. Laili se dejó caer en su cama mientras abrazaba a su fiel amigo, compañero y mascota Colmillos. Eran las 3:00 pm así que era la hora de dormir de su querido murciélago; lo llevo a su lugar y este se colgó para continuar con su sueño.

– ¿Me pregunto cuál será la verdadera razón para que no me dejen salir? Pero ni modo, mejor me pongo a jugar.

Laili se dirigió a su computadora de escritorio, se colocó sus cascos -morados, por supuesto- y empezó a jugar LoL.

**Con Luis, Lizbeth y Vincent**

Después de varias semanas inactivos era hora de que estos tres volvieran a asesinar para que Laili estuviera a salvo. Se habían enterado que varios se aproximaban a Laili con una velocidad altamente peligrosa.

– ¿Por qué parece que cada vez son más?

–Bueno hermanito, no fui a prisión por nada.

–Mejor dinos quien es el primero.

–De acuerdo, cielos Liz se nota que mi hermano te ha amargado la existencia.

Lizbeth tuvo que sostener a su esposo para que no se fuera a los golpes contra Vincent. Este último buscaba el nombre de la próxima víctima.

–Aquí esta, je, me acuerdo de este tipo. Sus hijas eran un verdadero fastidio gritando todo el día y haciendo tontas fiestas que duraban toda la noche. Él me dijo que lo dejara en paz y eso hice…solo mate a tres de sus cinco hijos y eso porque la policía llego y no pude terminar mi trabajo.

–Vincent, hay veces que no puedo creer que seas padre– dijo Luis con desaprobación

– ¿Qué? Le deje una hija y un hijo. Además, esas cuatro chicas sí que eran insoportables, se teñían el cabello.

– ¡Tú lo hiciste e hiciste que Laili también! – gritaron al unísono

–Pero no así. La mayor se lo pinto de rosa, su nombre era Manu. La segunda se lo tiño de verde, se llamaba Aní. La tercera lo tenía de color amarillo ¡no rubio! Amarillo y era Uní si mal no recuerdo. Y la que se me escapo lo tenía pintado de rojo y creo que se llamaba…mmm…

–Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, mejor…

– ¡Ana! Se llamaba Ana.

**En casa de Ana**

Félix y los demás ya se habían ido y la pelirroja hacia su actividad favorita: Besa y atina; se trataba de que ella besaba el peluche de Foxy y después intentaba darle a una foto de Laili con unos dardos.

–Lo amo. La odio. Lo amo. La odio. Lo amo. La odio.

Dejo los dardos y la foto a un lado y miro un momento el techo. Segundos después, de debajo de su almohada saco una foto donde estaba ella con su hermano Charlie y sus tres difuntas hermanas Manu, Aní y Uní. La foto era de cuando ella tenía 10 años y por lo tanto sus hermanas tenían 15; y desde esos tiempos los cinco ya tenían la manía de pintarse el cabello. Charlie de azul eléctrico; Manu de rosa; Aní de verde; Uní de amarillo y ella de rojo. Extrañaba mucho a sus hermanas, aun recordaba como ella casi terminaba igual que ellas.

**Flashback**

Ana dormía plácidamente aferrada a su peluche de Foxy. De pronto, escucho varios golpes secos en la habitación que compartían sus hermanas. Se levantó y se asomó a ver que les pasaba. "Tal vez están muy cansadas" pensó. Pero nada la preparo para eso…un enorme charco de sangre y a sus hermanas mucho más pálidas que de costumbre…ya estaban muertas y a su lado un hombre con un traje de guardia de seguridad de color morado. El volteo a verla y Ana empezó a temblar ante aquella penetrante mirada de color morado. Ana retrocedió hasta llegar a esconderse debajo de su cama pero ya era demasiado tarde, había sido atrapada. Noto que el asesino estaba levantando las sabanas pero se detuvo al escuchar a las patrullas llegar.

– ¡¿Ana dónde estás?! – escucho gritar a su papá

Levanto un poco la sabana y vio como el asesino escapaba por la ventana.

**Fin del flashback**

Unos años después nació su hermanito. Charlie se despinto el cabello ya que eso solo les recordaba a sus hermanas. Pero Ana se lo dejo pintado ya que así creía que sus hermanas de alguna manera seguían con ella.

– ¡Ana!

– ¡Ya voy, papá!

Últimamente su padre estaba muy distante, decía que era por un trabajo pendiente pero no estaba del todo segura.

–Voy a la oficina, Charlie se queda a cargo y por favor no te acuestes tan tarde ¿entendido?

–Está bien, cuídate.

–Claro que sí, te quiero hija.

El padre de Ana le deposito un beso en su cabeza y salió…tal vez para ya nunca volver.

**En otro lugar**

Lynda, Jeremi, Lizzy, Nala, Zero, Xero y Melissa estaban llegando a casa de Mindy y al entrar a su cuarto la encontraron escuchando música con Asesina.

–Listo, ya estamos aquí– hablo Nala

–Qué bueno, tengo todos los planes con los que intentaran dañar y herir mucho a Laili.

– ¿Y cómo lograste engañarlos para que no se dieran cuenta? – inquirió Melissa escéptica

Mindy solo sonrió al recordarlo.

**Flashback**

Mindy se puso sus cascos pero después de miles de millones de clases de ballet aprendió a escuchar con atención por más insistente que fuera la música. Así que solo fingía que escuchaba las canciones cuando realmente prestaba atención a los muchos planes en contra de su mejor amiga.

**Fin del flashback**

–Tengo mis trucos.

–Está bien ¡pero ya habla y dinos que es lo que planean! – exigió Lynda

Mindy les empezó a contar todo lo que había oído; desde el viejo -y favorito- truco de electrocutarla sugerido por Félix hasta echarle agua encima y meterla al congelador de la pizzería y dejarla ahí hasta el día siguiente.

–No puedo creer que sean capaces de querer hacerle cosas tan horribles a Laili– opino el pelirrojo

–Solo esperen a que me los encuentre que cada vez que quiero darles una paliza que hasta a sus hijos les dolerá ustedes me detienen.

–No te preocupes Nala, la próxima vez que los veamos no haremos nada por detenerte– aseguro Jeremi

Durante un rato estuvieron hablando de cosas que podrían usar en contra de esos psicópatas. Incluso Mindy ofreció a Asesina para un trabajo bien hecho.

–Félix es ofidiofobico– admitió Mindy con una sonrisa malvada

Los demás se quedaron en silencio tratando de descubrir lo que eso significaba, incluso sacaron sus teléfonos para buscarlo en internet.

–Ahhh– suspiro –me refiero a que le tiene fobia a las serpientes.

–Ahhhh- dijeron todos

–Pues solo di eso la próxima vez– respondió la ojiverde

–Como sea, y aunque Miranda es fanática de la piel de serpiente no soporta ver una ni a 30 metros. Además, Mario le tiene miedo a cualquier animal que se arrastre, dice que eso es anti-natural.

–Entonces esta dicho… ¡usaremos a Asesina en su contra! – Grito Lizzy al mismo tiempo que alzaba a la serpiente casi como la escena de "El rey león" – ¡arriba nosotros!

–Lizzy, bájate de mi escritorio– le dijo la pelinegra cruzada de brazos

Todos se fueron rumbo a la pizzería ya que después de varias semanas podrían volver a ver a sus parejas…claro…todos menos Foxy.

**Al día siguiente**

Luis, Vincent y Lizbeth no habían conseguido atrapar al padre de Ana pero lograron acabar con muchos más, aproximadamente unos 15. Ahora, Luis y Vincent estaban sirviéndole el desayuno a su hija y esperando a que bajara Lizbeth.

– ¿A dónde fueron ayer?

–Al trabajo princesa morada, salir así de improviso es parte de trabajar en Apple.

–Ok, ¿y mamá por que tarda tanto en bajar?

–No lo sé princesa, tal vez solo está cansada.

–Solo espero que este cansada por la salida de ayer y no por otra cosa, Luis.

El hermano menor entendió directa amenaza y con un además lo calmo como diciéndole "No te preocupes, no hemos hecho nada de nada en 16 años". Pero entonces Lizbeth bajo corriendo muy alterada y sudorosa. Los tres se preocuparon mucho y fueron a ayudarla pero entonces paso…Laili quedo boquiabierta. Luis en shock y Vincent hirviendo en rabia.

–Creo que estoy embarazada.

– ¡Luis, te voy a matar traidor!

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. ¡Wuju! Ahora sí que se le armo a Luis ¿no? ¿Qué les pareció? Pienso hacerlo más cortos para que ya no me tarde tanto y todo eso en publicar nuevo capítulo.**

**¡Oh es cierto! El resultado del nombre oficial de la pareja MindyxPuppet -la segunda pareja favorita de esta saga- es…*redoble*…**

**¡Minppet!**

**¿Les gusta? ¿Sí? ¿No? Espero que sí. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	11. Aviso unico

¡Pueblo! Ok… ya me calmo.

No se imaginan como odio y detesto hacer este aviso (no me malinterpreten, es que simplemente no me gusta ilusionarlos con que es un capitulo). Pero es necesario que lo sepan.

Les digo aquí presente –o mejor dicho por escrito- que NO me eh ido de fanfiction, solo que tuve un serio y gran problema. Desde hace meses mi computadora ya no puede entrar a internet y como ahí es donde escribía los capítulos que publico aquí no puedo subir nada por el momento. Estoy escribiendo esto desde el taller de cómputo de mi escuela y me tengo que apurar. No me eh olvidado de mis queridos fics, pero tristemente les aviso que tendré que hacer cambios muy drásticos…ciertos fics serán borrados, lo siento…es solo que ya no tengo tiempo para ellos si voy a continuar con los que ustedes más quieren.

En cuanto consiga una buena computadora seguiré con "Mi amado pirata/Mi hermosa sirena" ya que…quería guardarles la sorpresa pero bueno ¡planeo hacer tercera temporada! Pero hasta que tenga otra computadora estoy de manos. Sin embargo, estoy últimamente escribiendo en wattpad con el nombre "PrincesaMorada19" -ahí puedo escribir los capítulos en mi iPod y es más fácil- me concentro en mis libros originales y uno que otro fanfic, por si les interesa seguir leyéndome mientras.

También por fin subí mis primeros videos a YouTube búsquenme como "MoriEIPB".

Los quiero mucho y espero pronto volver a este lugar que me enseño tanto en la escritura y que me ayudo a conocer a gente genial y maravillosa. Gracias.

¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!


End file.
